Goblin
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Alternate take on View to A Skrill. After being unthawed, the Skrill runs away to the place that was once his home, but upon finding nothing more than the remains of his once-living family, find a chance of a new life in the humans that offer him safety and comfort. AU where Hiccup tamed the Skrill.
1. Chapter 1

Goblin

The first rays of the sun were already becoming bright, the blackness of the sky was being engulfed by blue and yellow of the horizon.. As the sun was rising from beneath the ocean, the moon was beginning to lower into the other side, and the stars became dim and dim until they completely disappeared..

A speckle of deep purple was soaring through the sky, flying away from the island from which he had awakened after a long, cold slumber. Spikes ran down his back, sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion. He looked like a slim, medium-sized Thunderdrum, with the head of a Deadly Nadder and locomotion of a Monstrous Nightmare mixed together. He was one of the most feared and rare dragons in the whole world, second only to the Night Fury. His very name could send shivers down the bravest men's spines, his very presence could send Monstrous Nightmare away whining like hatchlings and his roar sent every living being rushing into their homes, looking for shelter.

He was a Skrill.

He had woken up from slumber not too long ago, he estimated about a few hours, and when he looked around he realized he was not in the familiar, lush green island grounds, but in a gray, stone-cold area. He tried to fly away, but something similar to a net made out of metal sent him plummeting to the ground, his body cackling with electricity. He was surrounded by a Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Gronckle and, surprisingly, a Night Fury. They all told him to calm down, that everything was going to be fine, but how could he believe them when humans surrounded them? Even the Monstrous Nightmare had a human on his back, not with any weapons or form of control over him.

Prey of panic, he fled, this time towards what appeared to be an entrance. The Deadly Nadder tried to stop him, but he shoved her away –in his terror he crossed the line and violently pushed her aside with his wing- before flying away into the darkness of the night. That was a few hours ago, and right now he was heading towards the island that had seen him being born, where he and his mate had their first clutch of eggs. He did not know how much time he had been asleep, but he hoped she would still be there, and their hatchlings would probably have been born by then.

Skrill's mood lightly went up when he spotted the familiar tree-field giant rock that was his home. He flared his powerful wings and braked in mid-air, letting out a call - the mating call he and his beloved mate share-, and waited for a few minutes for her to call back.

Nothing.

Confused, he calls once more, but there was no reply. Wasn't she home? Or maybe she was still sleeping, and didn't hear his call. Skrill flew down towards the island, looking for the cave his mate had found to make their nest. Most of the trees still had their patches of leaves intact, there hadn't been so much changes ever since he last left. Finally, he found it.

The cave they had chosen was located at the side of a cove's bottom, conveniently with a small lake and a few rocks from where they could sharpen their claws. He remembered he would often awake before his mate and catch one or two fish for her in the pond, so that she would allow him to copulate with her.

Skrill landed inside the cove and once more called out for his mate, once more with no reply. He started to worry, what if she thought he would not come back and had left? What if she had taken their hatchlings with her? He couldn't even remember what had happened; all he had were blurs and flashes, faint memories of a battle before everything went black.

A feeling of dread started to engulf him as he slowly walked towards the cavern's interior. He had a bad feeling about this, if she was asleep she would have already heard his call from this close. He was starting to fear she had actually left, and with her, their hatchlings.

Something crunched beneath his talons.

Skrill looked down to shake it off, but what he saw startled him. He had stepped on a pile of bones, a tiny skeleton, the size of a tomcat. He looked around, and found pieces of egg shells scattered around him.

_No_.

He looked towards the end of the cave, and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

_No_!

Upon a nest made out of straw and long-rotten leaves, there was the skeleton of a full-grown Skrill surrounded by tiny piles of bones and eggshell pieces similar to the one he had just stepped on.

_NO_!

Skrill quickly rushed towards the nest, refusing to believe what he was seeing, praying to whoever lived in the heavens that this was not real, that it was a horrible nightmare, that he was still frozen inside that ice block.

Yet something told him this was real, and that he was not dreaming. Skrill slowly reached out to touch the skull of the large set of bones that was once his loving mate with his snout, like it would bring her back to him. How much time had he been frozen…? Judging by this, he had been frozen for various decades.

If he were human, he would be crying, but a dragon could shed no tears. All he could do to mourn for his long-gone family was to let out a piercing, heart-wrenching wail, his own heart cracking by the second; the roar echoed momentarily in the cave, before everything was silent once more. With a shattered heart, Skrill laid down in the nest, next to his deceased mate and children. He had nothing left to live for; maybe if he remained there with her, he would starve himself to death and join them sooner. But no, he knew his race could survive months with no food; he did remain alive for all those years inside a giant iceberg, didn't he? In the very least, he would stay with her. His eyelids started to feel heavy, his vision became blurry, and he was overcome by slumber.

* * *

><p><em>He dreamt he was with them. <em>

_His dear mate was cuddled against him, the two staring lovingly at a clutch of seven eggs at their side, waiting for the day the little hatchlings would break out of their shells. He could already see them playing around the cave, nibbling on anything they found or climbing unto him to nibble on his spines. He could see his mate and himself regurgitating their catch of sheep gotten from human islands and the fish caught in the ocean or in the cove's pond. He could see himself teaching them how to hunt and fly, and he could see them growing up to become powerful Skrills like them. He could see them flying away to make their own lives, as he and his mate sadly watched them go, before they copulated again and the cycle began once more. _

_With a yawn, he rested his head on the nest before closing his eyes…_

Skrill opened his eyes when he heard sounds outside his cave. His body instinctively cackled with electricity in case it was an enemy; a dragon seeking shelter or simply to drive him away form the island. But he would not leave the memory of his family at the mercy of a stranger; he'd die before leaving them behind!

"The call came from this cave, I think." He heard a voice coming from the outside.

"It sounded more like a sheep giving birth than a dragon." Another voice, a female one in a rather masculine tone.

"We have to be careful, guys." He heard a third voice, this time it made him feel calm. "He must be scared after waking up in a strange place, surrounded by complete strangers."

"It's still a Skrill, Hiccup! Remember the Book of Dragons? That thing pushed Stormfly aside with a single swipe!"

"Not to mention he electrified the fence!"

"All we need is to make him see we mean no harm. Then we should be able to tame him."

"Be careful in there, Hiccup."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Let's go, bud."

Skrill cackled with stored lighting when he saw a human, accompanied by the same Night Fury from before, walked into _their_ home, his haven. He hissed, warning them to stay away. The human was holding a torch in his left hand, and was looking around. He was rather skinny for a Viking; no brawns, thin arms and legs –one of them was half-metal. The Night Fury was the first to approach him, but he flared his wings and hissed a second warning.

"_Stay away_…" he snapped, making the boy step back.

The Night Fury jumped in front of the boy protectively. "_Whoa, whoa, there! Calm down! There's no need for violence here!_"

Skrill narrowed his eyes. "_You come into my cave, you invade my territory, and you have the guts to say there's no need for violence!_"

"_We just want to help you._" The Night Fury said, calmly this time.

"Toothless." The human spoke, taking a look at the cave's interior. "Be careful." The boy had noticed the scattered bones around the cave before realization hit him. "This is his home… This _was_ his family."

"_Toothless?" _Skrill snarled, his electrified scales glowing bright under the electricity. "_What kind of stupid name is that?! Why are you even with that human?!"_

"_It's a long story._" Toothless sighed. "_But the point is humans are no longer enemies. He can help you, but you have to trust him."_

"_Why should I trust him?_"

"_Because…_" Toothless motioned at the bones. "_Judging by this, you have no one else to turn to._"

Skrill didn't say anything for a while. His eyes were locked on the human; he didn't seem that dangerous, after all. He had no weapons, anything. The boy approached him slowly, trying not to step on any of the bones so he would not infuriate him. "It's okay, pal. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy extended out his hand, but Skrill backed away trying to shield his mate's skeleton from his intruder. The boy seemed to notice. "That was your family, right? Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Skrill was calming down; this boy was no threat at all, but how could he help it? Most of his life humans had been his mortal enemies, and now the Night Fury claimed they were now friendly towards dragons? The boy turned his head away and stretched out his arm; Skrill sniffed it carefully, it had the scent of dragon nip and fish, also that of leather and metal. Yes, maybe this human could be trusted.

Skrill closed his eyes and pressed his nose gently against the boy's hand, the electricity long gone from his scales.

"There, see, bud?" the boy spoke once more, patting Skrill's nose. "There's nothing to be afraid of. How about we take you back to Berk? You must be hungry."

Skrill stepped back, all aggression gone from his body and mind, and rubbed the decayed remains of his mate with his snout sadly. He was unable to stay, but unwilling to leave them behind to turn to dust. Toothless approached him carefully.

"_I'm sorry for your loss,…_" he grimly said. "_You do not want to leave them behind, do you?_"

Skrill shook his head. "_I can't. They were all I had, even now_."

Luckily for them, Hiccup understood.

* * *

><p>They were back in Berk a few hours later, carrying piles of bones. The Skrill's long gone family.<p>

Skrill dug a hole away from the village, away from the terrified eyes of people. He placed every piece of his family's remains in the hole before covering it up once more. He refused any help from the other dragons; this was something he had to do by himself. They did come after he was done, to pay their respects. The Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Meatlug the Gronckle, Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback, and Toothless. The humans understood he wanted none of their kind there for now. The moonlight bathed the six dragons in a radiance of relative calm, almost contradicting the air of sadness and mourning.

"_Dear brothers_," Toothless finally spoke. "We have gathered here today in this night of full moon to give our last goodbyes to an unfortunate family. It is sad that they left us, but even more sad that the younglings lived no longer than a few months of their lives. We even know the reason of their passing, and that makes it even more hurtful for those who knew them." He glanced at Skrill for a few moments before continuing. "But their memory will always live on, and they are now flying in the blue, clear skies of Paradise. And now, let us sing the Song of Parting of the Berk Dragons."

The night echoed with the dragons' sorrowful roars, but the Skrill's cried had no comparison that night.

* * *

><p>The following day, Skrill was overwhelmed by the humans. A large boy named Fishlegs, Meatlug's human, kept sketching him in the thing he called Book of Dragons, a collection of pages with information about every dragon kind. Hiccup was thinking on naming him, but was comically struggling to see if he was a 'boy or girl'. Stormfly's human, a blonde whose name was Astrid, radiated an aura of authority that made Skrill shudder internally. There was not much he could say about Hookfang and Barf and Belch's humans; with one stare he could say they were not precisely 'bright'.<p>

One of those days They took him outside the Academy, to a small field with no trees. There, Toothless handed Skrill a large branch to try and draw with, and he ended up accidentally shocking Snotlout (he did not regret it in the least, however.) Hiccup and Astrid got him to eat a piece of sheep meat from them, but he still felt uncomfortable and awkward. He felt like a hatchling being nursed by its mother.

The humans made new discoveries of his species as well. Fishlegs discovered that stepping on a Skrill's tail caused it to instinctively electrify its victim, while Hiccup discovered that they were liked being scratched in the belly, like a dog.

When Hiccup finally decided on naming him, it was a headache. Skrill wasn't usually picky with such things, but being named by a human was even more awkward than being taken care of by them.

Hiccup was tapping his chin, studying Skrill carefully. "How about… Storm? No… what about… Thunder? Or maybe Lightingbolt?" He glanced over at Toothless, one eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

Toothless blinked, then smiled.

Skrill, however, had a face which could be read as 'Not a chance in Helheim."

"I got one!" Snotlout raised his hand. "How about Feather-brain?"

Skrill snapped at the teen, making him step back in fear he would get another electrification. Satisfied, Skrill went back to his corner.

"Maelstrom?" Astrid suggested

"Killer!" Tuffnut added

Ruffnut was next. "Spike!"

Skrill rolled his eyes. What was he, a dog?

"Goblin!"

All eyes, including Skrill's, were set on Fishlegs. "Goblin?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Fishlegs nodded. "You know, like those mischievous creatures Trader Johan says he has witnessed in one of his travels."

Skrill snorted. It was not that bad. The other dragons noticed this.

"_Seriously_?" Hookfang inquired. "_You like that name?_"

Skrill nodded. "_Not too dumb, nor too cool. Just a name._"

"_Actually, I must agree with that_." Meatlug purred.

Stormfly tilted her head. "_Don't you think it's silly?_"

"_Sillier than Toothless? Nah."_

Toothless blushed at the comment.

"Well, I guess It's settled." Hiccup finally announced, approaching the Skrill and placing a hand upon his snout. "Pal, your name shall be… Goblin."

Skrill… No, Goblin, purred in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Goblin._

Chapter 2- First Ride

The next day was a busy day.

Goblin had never felt so undignified in this entire life!

Hiccup was talking of making a saddle for him, but he stubbornly kept crawling away from the boy when he attempted to measure him. He, a Skrill, one of the most powerful dragons in existence, being ridden like a horse? Never! Besides, he didn't want to have that thing tied around his waist all the time.

"_Come on, Goblin! It's not that bad!"_ Toothless tried to calm him down to get him to remain still, but it was no use.

"_Look, Toothless, maybe you're used to carrying a human on your back, but not me!_" Goblin hissed. "_What are the other dragons going to say?!_"

Hookfang chuckled. "_Considering most of us already have let humans unto our backs, not much._"

"Don't worry, Goblin. It won't hurt, I just want to make you a nice, comfortable saddle." Hiccup tried to get closer to the Skrill, but he backed away with slit pupils.

"Maybe if someone distracted him while you get close enough to him!" Fishlegs suggested with a raised hand.

"You had to say that outloud?" Astrid groaned in frustration. "First of all, we should make sure if he will let anyone get on his back at least. Besides, if he electrifies while on mid-air, the person riding it would get toasted!"

"You're right on that, Astrid. We need a non-electrically conductive material for him. And we don't really know if he will let anyone on his back."

"Since you're the one who tamed him, you're the one who should try first."

"_At least Astrid's saying something smart._" Goblin sighed in dismay. He noticed the look on Snotlout and the twins' face; apparently, they wanted to be the ones to be the first on actually riding a Skrill. He would not give those three the pleasure.

"_You will actually let him on your back?" _Meatlug inquired.

"_I have nothing against him, really._" Goblin replied simply. "_It's that Snotlout boy I'm not letting in my back even if they fed me dandelions!_"

"_That's my human you're talking about, you know._" Hookfang hissed in annoyance.

"Okay, Goblin, would you mind me getting on your back? Just for a little while." Hiccup carefully walked towards the Skrill, trying not to put him nervous. Goblin just stared at him warily, noticing Toothless's 'electrify-him-and-you'll-be-sorry' stare, but choosing to ignore it. He remained still as he felt the boy climb unto his tick neck; Hiccup was very light.

Goblin contained the urge to snicker at the look on the other humans' face.

"No fair!"

"I want to go next!"

"Be careful! He has a nasty temper, remember?"

"I never thought I'd see a sight like this."

The other dragons were staring at him with dumbfounded expressions, just like he hadn't wanted. He just hoped they wouldn't gossip it around the island, or he would never hear the end of it.

"How about it, Goblin?" Hiccup asked with a grin, patting the Skrill softly. "How about we take a ride around the island?"

Toothless felt a little pang of jealously upon hearing the words. Goblin, however, was eager to take a fly around Berk and see it's surroundings. Hiccup barely managed to get a hold of the Skrill's horns as Goblin dashed through the gates of the Dragon Academy and took off into the endless blue sky. "Whoa, wait a minute! Can you fly a little slower?!" Goblin ignored Hiccup's protests for the time being. He enjoyed the freedom, the wind against his scales as he flapped his wings against the air. Hiccup's weight was so light that it was no obstacle for him. He flew higher and higher into the sky, until Berk was almost nothing but a tiny spot in an ocean of blue.

That's when he relaxed for a few minutes. Hiccup managed to get a hold of Goblin's horns and regain his composure while the Skrill flew straight. His flight was almost similar to Toothless's, just slightly slower. The sky was clear, with no storm clouds in a radio of three kilometers, much to Goblin's disappointment. Not that he could with Hiccup on his back, anyway; Toothless would hang him if anything happened to his human.

Hiccup panicked when Goblin started diving straight down, faster than any dragon had ever dove, faster than even Toothless had ever dared. Goblin closed his eyes in delight and smiled, enjoying the sensation of freedom. All the while, he almost didn't hear Hiccup's yells for him to slow down a bit, enjoying the feeling. After a while, he instinctively flared his wings open and let the wing lift him up into the air once more. He opened his eyes and found himself surprisingly close to the ocean's surface. Goblin looked back to check on the boy, Hiccup was scared out of his wits, his hair a complete mess. Goblin snickered, to which Hiccup simply let out an exasperation groan.

"I should have known. You're not called the Night Fury's second for nothing, are you?"

Goblin snickered once more, as he turned around with a single flap of his wings, careful not to drop the boy into the ocean.

When Goblin flew into the academy and landed, he never expected to see the one person, other than Astrid, that gave him shivers. He was referred to as 'Stoic' by the other humans, and was accompanied by the great Thunderdrum Thornado. When he learned he was Hiccup's father, he didn't actually believe it. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Stoic, Goblin couldn't help but whimper and crawl away to hide behind Toothless after letting Hiccup climb off his back. The twins were not there anymore, as well as Barf and Belch.

What a way to add insult to injury, hiding from a _human_.

"That. Was. Awesome!" those were the words that came from Hiccup's down, before giving Toothless an embarrassed stare. "NO offense, bud. You're still the number one to me."

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"How's the Skrill been treating you all?" Stoic inquired, his eyes set on Goblin; the Skrill tried to hide from the great man's stare once more. Toothless stared back at him in confusion," _Don't tell me you're actually afraid from Stoic!_"

"_Why shouldn't I?_" Goblin replied, attempting to dissimulate his trembling body. "_Look at him! He's a monster!_"

"Don't worry, dad, he's nice," Hiccup glanced at the cowering Skrill. "Well, when he doesn't feel nervous, that is."

Thornado said nothing; he was simply staring at the lighting dragon coldly, like a god staring upon an insect.

"You should have seen it, chief! Hiccup got on his back and they were off in five seconds!" the boy named Fishlegs chirped like a child on Snoggletog,

Astrid sighed. "We were thinking on making a saddle for him, actually, but he won't remain still."

Goblin snorted and looked away in indignation.

"Do you think you can handle it, Hiccup?" Stoic asked with a look of worry. "He's not one of the most feared dragons for nothing."

"Not to mention he has a nasty temper," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"He's not all that bad, dad. He was just misunderstood, that's all. I'm sure that with some training he'll be as good as any other dragon."

Goblin narrowed his eyes; what was that supposed to mean? Did the boy not consider him to stand toe-to-toe with the others? Toothless seemed to guess his thoughts, for he simply said. "_He's not deeming you inferior to us. He means that he'll learn how to harness your power to benefit others rather than destroy everything in its path._"

Goblin gave the Night Fury an incredulous stare. "_You, know, Toothless, you scare me when you guess what I'm thinking. Can you read minds or something?_"

"_Welcome to my world._" Hookfang chuckled.

"And how are you going to train that dragon? He doesn't even have a saddle."

"Well, he doesn't cooperate at all on that detail…" Fishlegs added.

"Saddle? He doesn't have a rider!" Snotlout said lifting his arms up into the air. "And I don't think Gustav will be able to handle that monster!"

The teen yelped when Goblin electrified his scales; he would not tolerate being called any names.

"Dad, maybe if we took him to town so that he may get accustomed to Berk-"

"No. I can't have any chances of that Skrill going into rampage and hurting anyone."

"Well, we can't keep him locked up in here forever, he'll get bored."

Goblin ignored their conversation about letting him out of the academy or not; he didn't care at all. He was still mourning the death of his mate and children, anyway, the least thing he needed was to walk around a village filled with families, both dragon and human, reminding him of what could have been, but wasn't. Goblin sighed as the female Nadder, Stormfly, took a few steps towards him. It was not or never.

"_Say, Stormfly_…" he spoke, trying not to tremble. Stormfly always caused a stir in him these days, he couldn't explain why. "_I apologize for having knocked you out. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I-"_

"_You were scared because you were surrounded by strangers, It's alright., I don't blame you for that, Goblin. I would have done the same were I in your place_."

"_Speaking of which, Goblin_." Hookfang joined in. "_How did you get into the iceberg_?"

Goblin narrowed his eyes; the Monstrous Nightmare had a good point there. How did he get frozen in there? He could not remember, he just had blurred memories, nothing more. Wherever he attempted to remember, his head started to hurt horribly, like his mind was blocking those thoughts away.

"_I don't… I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything_…"

Goblin noticed one of Toothless's tailfins was not black, but red, and with a white skull painted on it. In fact, it seemed to be connected to the saddle on his back. He couldn't help but ask. "_Hey, what happened to your tail_?"

"_A long story_."

"_Let me guess, it has to do with the end of the war against the humans, am I right_?"

"_Indeed. It was thanks to Hiccup that I got to fly again_."

"_But the catch is that he can't fly without him._" Hookfang added, muttering as he looked at Hiccup's way. Stoic and Thornado were gone already, which made Goblin feel a little more secure. Hiccup walked closer to the dragons and gave Toothless a few pats on the head.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Snotlout said, glancing at both Toothless and Goblin. "Who do you think is faster? Toothless or Goblin?"

Said dragons gave each other a glance at that question. Night Furies were faster, with the Skrill barely managing to reach the same maximum speed. In a lighting storm, however, the tables were turned; Goblin could break the sound barrier if he rode on a lighting, flying much more faster than Toothless, not to mention that the Night Fury's fake tale could make it more difficult.

"Well, the book of dragons said that Skrills are behind the Night Fury in terms of speed, but a thunderstorm can change things." Fishlegs explained, holding said book in his hands.

"One of these days we should see it with our own eyes, don't you think?" Astrid added. "You mean a race?" Hiccup suggested with a grin. "Now that you mention it, Goblin may be a good opponent for Toothless."

Goblin sighed in dismay. "_Oh, no._ _Now they'll treat us like racing horses_."

"_Don't worry, Goblin! It would be just a friendly race!_" Stormfly chuckled.

"_Besides, it's time someone put Toothless in his place_." Hookfang added.

Toothless gave the Monstrous Nightmare an annoyed stare, but there was a mischievous glint to his eyes. "_You wanna fight?_"

For about the tenth time that day, Goblin sighed in both dismay and exasperation.

* * *

><p>The next day was only <em>slightly<em> better.

After lots of talking and reasoning, Hiccup finally convinced his father to let Goblin roam around Berk (he felt much more comfortable outside, after the little 'incident' when he thawed out and electrified the fence when he attempted to flee). The Skrill was given the Grand Tour by Meatlug, the over-enthusiastic Gronckle. Most of the people avoided coming across the Skrill, in fear he would electrify them, when in reality he had run out of electricity a while ago. With no thunderstorms in the past three days, he had to say whatever little energy he had stored in his body for an actual emergency.

Just as they were passing by Gobber's home, a Terrible Terror and a Deadly Nadder peeking into a cart spotted him.

"_Hey, pal, see what I see? A Skrill_!" the Terrible Terror said.

"_Yeah, I can see that. But I don't actually get why there's such a ruckus about him. He looks nothing more than a spiky lizard. Where are you going, lizard_?"

Even though he was in peaceful terms, Goblin would not let the provoking words of those two dragons pass by. Snarling and sparking slightly, he stomped to where the cart was . Slowly he bared his fangs, took one of his claws, and held it up to the snout of one of the provokers.

"_Do you like it? I have seven more. Do you want to taste them?_"

With the sparking claw in front of his eyes the Deadly Nadder gulped before replying.

"_No, chief. What a wonderful day! Don't you think?_" he purred without setting his gaze off the claw.

"_And you? What do you say, twerp_?" Goblin inquired at the Terrible Terror.

"_I also say it's a pretty good day, nice for a stroll, even though it's a little cold here_."

Satisfied, Goblin crawled back to Meatlug's side, but noticed the amusing look on her scaly face. "_What?_"

Meatlug snickered. "_Snotlout is right, you do have a nasty temper._"

Goblin chuckled. "_Only when I need it."_

Only a few people actually dared to go near him, or even touch him. Hiccup had told the people in the village Goblin was not dangerous, but he was still a Skrill. A few children had gathered the courage to go near him, run their little hands through his scaly hide, then run back to their friends saying. "I touched the Skrill! I touched the Skrill!". He was never the kind of dragon to like children, but this didn't mean he would attack them. As annoying as they were, they were still children.

But that Gustav boy was the exception. A soon as the kid heard about the riderless Skrill in town, he had been following him ever since. This boy reminded him of Snotlout in attitude, and that was enough to for him dislike him. A few times Gustav had attempted to get on his back, all ending up in Goblin electrifying the boy in annoyance.

"_And this is Stoic's house_!" Meatlug announced, pointing to the house on top of a small hill. "_Toothless and Thornado live here. Well, Toothless is the only one who can go inside, Thornado is too big to fit through the door or the window, so I don't really know where he sleeps…"_

_Blablablablablabla…_

"_Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it_." Goblin interrupted her, his head dizzy from all her blabbering.

Before they could turn away and leave, a small growl from behind stopped them right in their tracks. "_You_."

Goblin instantly knew it was directed at him. The voice was one that demanded respect, and resounded like the roaring of thunder Goblin liked so much, were it actually coming from a thunderstorm. Thornado soared across the village before landing in front of Meatlug and Goblin, with not a single trace of friendliness on his face, but coldness.

"_I need to talk to you, Skrill_."

Sensing the Thunderdrum wanted to speak with Goblin alone, Meatlug walked away. The Skrill shivered under the Thunderdrum's hard stare-

"_Did I do something wrong?_" Goblin inquired timidly, no longer the hot-tempered, confident Skrill from a few minutes ago under Thornado's severity.

"_It's not about something you did wrong, Skrill. I have been told about your… past_." Thornado's eyes softened. "_I don't think you've been told about the Migration yet, right?_"

Goblin shook his head.

"_Snoggletog is coming in a month, and the Great Migration as well. We all go to an island south from here to nest and lay our eggs, I was thinking on inviting you to come with us._"

"_I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I don't have a mate…_" Goblin sounded hurt as the sentence left his lips.

"_I'm sorry for your loss, but it's in the past. It's time to move on, maybe you could find a new mate, have a new clutch of eggs_."

Goblin looked down in thought. But before he could reply, Thornado continued. ·_You don't have to decide now. Think about it, and when the time of the Great Migration comes, you can come with us if you'd like. But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk you about."_

Goblin looked up at him. "_Oh?_"

"_The Berserker Tribe. Do you know of them?_"

"_I… That name sounds familiar. But judging by your tone of voice, I can assume they're a rival tribe of sorts, am I right_?"

"_They are. I heard from Toothless that when they found you encapsulated in that iceberg, they had to drive a crew of Berserkers from there because they were attacking Bucket and Mulch. Apparently, the Berserkers wanted to dig you out and take you for themselves_."

Goblin blinked.

He would have to be filled in on what had happened in the last decades.


	3. Chapter 3

Goblin

Chapter 3

He had a bad feeling about something.

Goblin preferred to sleep in the academy, he felt more comfortable there. Besides, it was not like any of the Vikings would let him sleep in their homes, anyway. After night fell, the Skrill opted to stay inside the Academy where he would not bother anyone, and he was did not wish to sleep with the rest of the village dragons just yet. He was still new, after all.

However, he was starting to regret that decision.

Goblin felt like he was being watched, but everything around him was darkness. He could hear footsteps outside; it could not be any of the teens or their dragons, the scent he had caught did not belong to any of them. Goblin sniffed the air, and sensed the smell of a metal he had not sensed in Berk, which meant that whoever was roaming around was not a villager from Berk.

Goblin was startled when he heard the wheels of the gate creak, and saw it open. A loud growl started rising from his throat, his eyes became slits, and he let a few sparks of electricity cackle around his body as a warning. The shadows approaching him had no trace of fear, but reverence and awe.

"Look at him, he's truly majestic…"

"Imagine what we could do with such a powerful dragon…"

"Remember, men, subdue the Skrill, but do not harm him. Dagur wants him alive."

Dagur… Goblin realized who there men were. Thornado had told him all about the Berserkers and how they were set on capturing him to destroy Berk, not to mention their leader, the blood-thirsty Dagur, had a personal vendetta against Hiccup and Toothless and wanted to use his power over lighting to destroy them both.

In other words, Berserkers were enemies of Berk.

As the Berserkers drew closer, Goblin hissed and crawled back, but felt the wall against his scales. There was no way out of this, he would have to fight. But how could he attack something he couldn't see? Flying was out of the question, unless he wanted to electrify the fence…

Wait… the fence. When he had first attempted to fly away inside that place, the electricity stored inside his body reacted to the metal –one of the best electricity conductors in the world- and the whole fence was electrified, illuminating all inside. Yes, that could work, it could help him in seeing where his enemies were so he could fight them off.

He only had enough electricity to lighten up the net once, but it was worth the risk. Besides, it might alert Toothless and the other dragons.

With a menacing shriek, Goblin charged the last amounts of lighting in his scales before shooting a ball of white fire up towards the net, and just as he expected, the whole fence electrified, illuminating the whole arena. Goblin could now see the Berserkers, about twenty bulky men clad in metal armor, startled by his unexpected move. But he had only seconds before the lighting subsided, so Goblin jumped into action.

The Skrill lunged at the first three Berserkers and knocked them aside with his tail, then knocked two approaching soldiers from the right with his wing.

"Get that Skrill!" one of them shouted.

Even though he loved a good fight, Goblin knew he was outnumbered and would not stand a chance by himself, especially now that he had just used the last of his power. When the electricity in the iron net finally vanished, his panic started, surrounded by darkness and unseen foes once more.

"_**It had to be cloudy tonight!**_" Goblin hissed, trying in desperation to find the gate while blindly swiping his claws and whipping his tail around, trying to knock the attackers over, but he only hit three of twenty. Goblin finally located the gates, but as he ran towards the only means of escape, he felt bolas tangling around his legs and making him trip.

Goblin roared at the top of his lungs as he felt the Berserkers pinning him down to the ground, hoping someone would hear him, but as he was to let out a second one, one of the soldiers tied a rope around his muzzle to prevent him from making any further noise. Goblin struggled violently, let out muffled growls and roars and did everything he could to get away, but it was not use, he was overwhelmed.

"Lift him up, we must hurry back to-"

Before the man in charge of the operation could finish, a purple fireball landed a few feet away, knocking him away from the Skrill. Then a flash of black swiftly flew into the arena and knocked the Berserkers of Goblin's back.

"_**Toothless!" **_Goblin wanted to say something, but the rope acting as a muzzler prevented him to.

The Night Fury let out a furious roar, knocking five Berserkers of their feet with his tail, and shooting a fireball at three soldiers who attempted to drag the Skrill away. Thornado and Hookfang joined the fight, the Thunderdrum using his sonic roar to send ten soldiers against the wall, and Hookfang igniting himself to circle around Goblin and keep the Berserkers away from him. The battle went on for what seemed an eternity, until the leader of the invading Berserkers cried "Retreat!", and the whole group scrambled out of the arena and away, back to wherever they had docked their ship.

Hookfang put his flames out and used his claws to cut the rope around Goblin's muzzle and legs. "_**Are you alright?**_"

"_**Considering that those humans attempted to kidnap me, I doubt it!**_" Goblin replied, standing up. "_**How did you figure it out?**_"

"_**We saw the electrified fence a while ago. Stormfly and Barf and Belch alerted the humans while we came here to save you**_." Toothless explained. "_**That was smart, using your lightings to send us a signal**_."

Goblin looked back at where the soldiers had escaped to. "_**So those were the Berserkers?**_"

Thornado nodded. "_**Like I told you, nothing will stop them to capture you**_."

Hiccup, Astrid and the twins, accompanied by Stoic and Gobber –the blacksmith who lacked a hand and foot- rushed into the arena, finding the remains of a battle having taken place.

"What happened here?" Hiccup was the first to speak, seeing the overturned barrels and broken boxes. "Why is everything destroyed?"

Toothless picked up an axe left behind by the Berserkers and placed it in the floor in front of the humans. Gobber picked it up and examined it. "Judging by the handle and the sharpness, this is not an axe from Berk. It either belongs to an Outcast… or a Berserker."

"So, Goblin was almost skrillnapped!"

…

Everyone present, dragons included, gave the twins a look of confusion.

"Skrillnapped?" Astrid repeated.

"You know, 'Skrill' because Goblin is a Skrill." Ruffnut started.

"And 'napped' of 'kidnapped', because he was almost kidnapped." Tuffnut added before the two simultaneously repeated the word.

"Skrillnapped!"

It took every ounce of willpower for Goblin not to lunge at the twins.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later…" Stoic muttered grimly, taking the axe from Gobber. "They'll probably attempt another attack." Stoic glanced at Goblin, then at Hiccup. "You have to train that Skrill."

"I know, dad, but he's just getting used to Berk. Couldn't we wait just-?"

"No, Hiccup. Dagur won't give up so easily, we need to be ready when he strikes. So I want you to train Goblin first tomorrow morning."

Knowing there was no way out of this, Hiccup sighed. "Okay, dad."

Goblin felt a shiver down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

Again.

* * *

><p>The next morning came sooner than he expected. For the rest of the night, Goblin had to sleep in Mulch and Bucket's barn, just in case the Berserkers attempted to recapture him. When Stormfly and Astrid went to fetch him, the Skrill was so comfortable in the straw that he did not want to wake up. Astrid had to attract him with a sheep leg in order to make him move.<p>

Once Goblin was taken back to the Academy, he saw that everything was already back in place. Hiccup and Toothless were there, but the rest of the teens and dragons were missing. Probably patrolling the area in case there were still Berserkers lurking around.

Goblin noticed Hiccup had placed barrels with circles of red and white on top of other barrels.

"I can't believe your father made us wake up at five in the morning, Hiccup!" Astrid groaned, rubbing her weary eyes. "I mean, he could have waited a little longer!"

"I don't like it either, but he is right in one thing. We have to be ready if Dagur attacks."

Goblin let out a yawn, showing his rows of sharp teeth.

"_**Tired, huh?**_" Stormfly inquired.

"_**You have no idea. I couldn't sleep at all last night.**_" Goblin replied., then looked around the arena. "_**So, what am I supposed to do?**_"

"_**Hit those targets**_." Toothless explained, pointing at the painted barrels. "_**Just imagine you're shooting at something you really dislike, and it's a piece of bread**_."

"Okay, Goblin!" Hiccup called the Skrill's attention, and pointed at the barrels. "See those targets? You have to shoot fire at them, as if you were shooting at an enemy." Hiccup glanced at Toothless. "Show him how it's done, bud."

Toothless immediately complied, charging up a plasma fireball in his throat before releasing it and shooting at one of the targets, hitting bulls-eye, shattering the barrel into tiny splinters.

"Okay, it's your turn Goblin."

Goblin stared at the targets for a while. After a few seconds, he started charging his first fireball, then focused on the next target. When he was done charging, he shot the white fireball at the barrel, missing bulls-eye only by an inch, but roasting the barrel. However, Hiccup and Astrid noticed the Skrill's fire was… just fire. No cackling electricity or lighting, but white fire.

"_**If that's your best shot, the Terrible Terrors will start gossiping about this**_." Toothless chuckled, but Goblin only sighed.

"_**It's not that, I ran out of lighting last night when I electrified the net. And there's not been a good thunderstorm these days**_." He explained. "_**If I don't charge up, my fire grows weak**_."

"_**Don't you manipulate the climate or something?**_" Stormfly asked. "_**The last time we saw you, you were flying in the middle of a storm.**_"

Goblin shook his head. "_**Nay. That was just luck. After that storm passed, I had to save up the thunder I absorbed. I'm not Thor, for Odin's sake! My species may have been gifted with a fraction of his power, but we're still mere mortals compared to him!**_"

Hiccup walked closer to the Skrill. "Is something wrong, Goblin? What happened to your lighting?"

Goblin looked down in embarrassment. How he wished humans could speak dragonese.

"Maybe he ran out of lighting." Astrid suggested. "Fishlegs said Skrills draw their power from storms, but maybe it means they must recharge every now and then. It's like a canteen running out of water. What do you do? Refill it."

Goblin snorted in agreement, hoping they would understand.

"I guess you're right. Ever since last night I haven't seen him spark up, not even when he snaps. For now, we'll have to teach him the basic and then we'll find a way to recharge him. "

While the humans discussed about finding a thunderstorm in such a sunny day, the dragons had a conversation of their own.

"_**Toothless, I'm serious, what kind of training are they supposed to give me?**_" Goblin asked, gulping.

"_**Well, most of all it consists of learning to fight against enemies**_."

"_**That's all? Like I don't already know how to do that**_!"

"_**You speak too much after being nearly skrillnapped by the Berserkers.**_" Stormfly snickered playfully.

"_**Now you're using that dumb word, too?**_"

"_**Well, there's only a minor problem, Goblin.**_" Toothless sighed. "_**You're the only dragon here who does not have a human.**_"

At the mention of the word 'human, Goblin snapped. "_**Why would I need one? I don't want a human on my back all day!**_"

"_**It's not only about carrying a human on your back, Goblin, it's about trust, companionship and experience. The human needs experience, the dragon needs experience, and the human and the dragon together need experience**_."

"_**Are you done yet?**_"

Stormfly interrupted them. "_**Toothless, I don't think he needs a human yet. Right now what he needs is to get used to Berk, then maybe he'll eventually find a human on his own account**_."

Goblin shook his head and turned his back on the two dragons. He? With a human? He'd rather have a dog on his back rather than a human.


	4. Chapter 4

Goblin

Chapter 4

**Warning, this chapter has a bit of sexual interaction between dragons. Don't worry, Heather will appear in the next chap.**

The next few days were spent training.

Goblin was taught how to disarm an opponent, shoot targets, and he even learned a few tricks from Fishlegs, like fetching particular items or play dead-the Skrill found it initially ridiculous, but found it funny after a while-, but over all it was all about fighting. Snotlout wanted to see if Goblin could hold on against Hookfang by himself, so when Hiccup was went out of the Academy for a while, he ordered Hookfang to attack the Skrill. The twins were present there and bet on Hookfang, due to his larger size, and Goblin's lack of lighting in the last days.

They, Hookfang included, were astounded when Goblin pinned the larger dragon against the ground in fifteen seconds.

"_**Goblin… Could you loosen it up a bit?**_" Hookfang asked, his neck choking against Goblin's leg. "_**I can't breath…**_"

"_**Say please**_." Goblin snickered playfully.

"_**Goblin… Could you 'please' get your leg off my throat? I'm choking!**_"

With another snicker, Goblin released his grasp on the Monstrous Nightmare's long neck and backed away as he rose to his feet, coughing and letting the precious air fill his lungs.

"That dragon is amazing!" Tuffnut exclaimed in excitement after recovering from shock.

"Let's make him fight against Thornado!" Ruffnut spoke next.

"Or three Monstrous Nightmares!"

"Or the Screaming Death!"

"Or Thornado, three Monstrous Nightmares and the Screaming Death!" they finished simultaneously.

"Hookfang, how could you lose against him!" Snotlout exclaimed in annoyance, pointing at the Skrill while looking reproachfully at his dragon. "He is **smaller** than you!"

"But not smarter…" Tuffnut snickered, earning a chuckle from his female twin.

"_**I wonder what those two have inside their skulls instead of brains…**_" Goblin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_**Maybe rocks**_." Hookfang suggested. "_**I mean, look at them. They can get distracted by a fly passing by in the middle of a battle**_."

"_**Just don't mention it in front of Barf and Belch or they'll blow up your nest**_."

"_**Speaking of which, has Thornado already told you about the Migration?**_" Goblin nodded. "_**So, are you coming with us? It's already two weeks from now**_."

"_**I do not know. I doubt I will find another female in such a short time, not to mention my kind doesn't live around these parts**_."

"_**Who said it had to be another of your species?**_"

Goblin looked up at the Monstrous Nightmare incensed. "_**You're saying I should interbreed?**_"

"_**Hey, don't look at me like that! You would not be the first one! Do you know how many species have interbred? Grapple Grounders have interbred with River Viperlashes. Thunderdrums have interbred with Oceanzaps. Even Flightmares are said to be the hybrid offspring of Skrills and Night Furies!**_"

"_**Say that again and I'll send you plummeting to the bottom of the ocean**_." Goblin hissed at the last sentence.

"_**What's wrong, do you not like females of other species?**_"

"_**It's not that, it's just**_…" Goblin's hostility died down. "_**I still can't forget Firefly**_…"

Hookfang blinked. "_**Firefly?**_"

"_**That was her name**_."

"_**Sorry, I didn't mean to… it's just…**_"

"_**Don't worry. None taken. But I don't think I'm ready to find another mate just yet.**_"

"_**How do you know if you don't try? Look at Toothless, he's the only Night Fury around these parts, maybe he's even the last of his kind, and you don't see him whining about it**_."

"_**I already have Hiccup. I don't need a mate as long as I have him.**_"

Speak of the dragon…

"_**Toothless, you need to stop sneaking unto other dragons like that!**_" Hookfang snapped his teeth. "_**One of these days you're going to end up killing somebody of a heart attack!**_"

"_**Sorry about that**_." The Night Fury chuckled, walking into the ring of the Academy. "_**But since you were talking about females, I knew I had to join in.**_"

"_**Toothless, how can you say that? If what Hookfang says is true, and you may be the last Night Fury, it means your entire species will be extinct as soon as your last breath leaves your lungs. Does that not bother you?**_" Goblin inquired with a seriousness that would send shivers down Thornado's spine.

Toothless's ears pressed against his head. "_**Well, when you put it that way, it is rather disturbing…**_"

"_**Enough talk about going extinct, Goblin! We should keep talking about females!**_" Hookfang changed the topic upon noticing the forlorn look in Toothless's eyes. "_**Come on! You can't say you are not ready to move on if you don't try!**_"

Goblin snorted in irritation. "_**Even if what you say it's true, I doubt any of the females of this island will want to get an inch near me**_."

"_**How do you know that?**_" Toothless pressed on. "_**There are still lots of single females here. These days everyone's out to ask one of them to become his mate. You should give it a shot, at least. You don't lose anything with trying, do you?**_"

Goblin said nothing to this. He had a good point there.

"_**And what makes you think the females won't want to step near you?**_" Hookfang added. "_**Females like strong males, it's about passing the strongest genes to the next generation. You're a Skrill, one of the most feared dragons in the whole world. Any female would give anything to have a clutch with your genes! You just need to try it out!**_"

The Skrill once more had nothing to say to their logic. Maybe they were right, and it was time to move on, or he should at least try.

But hey, saying's easier than doing.

* * *

><p>Most of the village dragons lived in the village, but there were times when the village was too overcrowded with dragons. Because of this, Hiccup and the villagers created a special place for the dragons to congregate, located near the cove where Toothless and Hiccup first met so the dragons could have where to drink. It was a special field near a Cliffside, where most of the dragons went to hang out when not needed.<p>

It was specially crowded during the weeks before the Migration.

Dragons flew after others in many directions, single females on the ground were ina split second swarmed in bachelors and potential mates, either of her own kind or another species. Already mated pairs rebonded by rubbing against each other's bodies and faces, reassuring their love for each other.

Most of the single females were the youngsters from last generation, as well as the single males, who were still new in the courtship process, having to watch more experienced, older dragons. Most of the dragons living there were Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors and Hideous Zipplebacks, but there were a few foreign species as well. A dozen Thunderdrums, a few Timberjacks and Typhoomerangs, about twenty Timberjacks and even Snaptrappers; according to Toothless and the others, these other species found that place much easier to mate in than their previous courtship places.

But there were no Skrills.

Goblin spotted Meatlug with a much larger male on top of a rock, rubbing their heads together. Stormfly was in a similar position with a green-scaled male with dark brown and pale yellow wings. Hookfang immediately went after his provoking mate, a female Nightmare of purple scales. Thornado was not present there, as Barf and Belch were not.

"_**Don't worry, take your time. It's still two weeks**_," Toothless stated with a yawn, resting for a little while.

"_**If it's two weeks from now, why is everyone in such a hurry?**_" Goblin inquired, watching as a male Thunderdrum chased after a female into the ocean.

"_**Because of the copulation time, remember?**_"

When two dragons were mating, the males penetrated the females' cloaca to pass sperm to them. The sperm then fertilized the eggs, which are covered in coatings and secretions before being laid. The shell of the egg developed around the embryos inside the female's body for two weeks, and just before they were ready, all dragons headed to the island to lay their eggs and incubate them there.

"_**Yeah, I recall.**_" Goblin replied, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, we already told them about you, so they are not so likely to be startled by your presence."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better!" Goblin replied sarcastically.

Containing his urge to fly away, Goblin crawled through the crowd of dragons, ignoring either surprised, shocked or terrified glances they gave him as soon as they felt his presence. A few males snapped their teeth at him, warning him to stay away from their chosen female, but he paid them no heed. Goblin examined the females of every species, looking for one worthy enough to carry his offspring, but he found every female either too young and inexperienced or too old and worn out. The ideal female would be at the top of her fertility, but not too young nor too old. Females were equally selective with their mates, rejecting young males who were not experienced enough to defend a clutch and nest and old males whose strength had left them long ago.

Females had a different approach with Goblin. They knew about the Skrill's reputation and tremendous power, and a moderate number wished he would take interest in them. They wished to bear Skrill genes, and maybe produce a hatchling or two of his own species, but he was experienced in courtship and showed no particular interest just yet. Females started to run out, to make matters worse. He wished not to be so picky about it, but what could he do about it?

After what seemed a long time, Goblin finally found a female that caught his eye.

She was a medium-sized Deadly Nadder, looking almost like Stormfly, except this one had moderate blue violet scales, blended with lilac at the tip of her wings, and sprinkles of orange on her wings and spines. Her underbelly and jaw were a soft, pretty yellow, contrasting with her ivory horns and spines. Her eyes were the trademark golden, but with sprinkles of green at the outlining of her pupils.

For one moment, it was only the two of them. All the other dragons disappeared, there was no one but them in that place. She seemed to be in the ideal age, and apparently she had not yet lost her virginity, not that he minded about that.

Goblin's whole body shivered violently. His orange, sharp eyes tightly locked against that Deadly Nadder. She seemed to notice, for she locked her own eyes with him, and the tail in her spines lifted up in arousal. Both dragons circled each other; an inner heat scorched and bubbled within their bodies. Both love-struck reptiles, fully awake and energetic, were in a spell bound desire for one another. Goblin could recall when he first met his first mate, Firefly.

Goblin was the first to come close, but the rumbling female hissed and stepped away. He could tell it was not rejection, but a warning what she is not ready. After another attempt, Goblin grew impatient. The heat in his stomach was annoyingly agitating. It was still two weeks until the Migration, but he wanted to attract the beautiful beast before another male could steal her from him. The Skrill took quick steps to get close, but stopped before he blew it.

Just then, instead of hissing, the female stretched out her wings and made a low rumble. Goblin's stomach started to vibrate.

Success!

He had being accepted for the copulating. The game was to catch the female, lock claws with her, and spiral through the sky to win the mate. After that, she would be his, and the pair would mate for life. Hormones, blood and adrenaline were pumping like mad in his veins.

Toothless watched as the two dragons rocketed into the air. Goblin raced to catch the Deadly Nadder, who was literally playing very hard to get. She was flying through objects and sharply dodging mountains.

Suddenly, two other males joined the race, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Changewing, and hissed at Goblin as they caught up. Goblin shot a spray of weak, white fire as a warning for them to back off. The Changewing flew back to the mating field, but the Monstrous Nightmare was still in the chase. Pushing Goblin off the course, the green dragon took the lead.

Roaring in anger, Goblin steered towards the Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare, who was dangerously gaining unto her. Goblin sped through the air. Dumbstruck, the Monstrous Nightmare was tackled by the Skrill, The two battled each other, and Goblin managed to throw the Nightmare off the chase. Goblin caught up to the Nadder, and turned his body around to fly upside down.

For the grand finale, Goblin licked his claws with the female's. and the mighty dragons flared their wings open, flying high into the sky before curling their wings up. Now, they were plunging into the ocean, spiraling. Right at the last minute, they both broke apart and unleashed their fire that lingered on the air.

The next step, was the fecundation.

They both landed a few kilometers away from the remaining singles, to a tranquil place where they could copulate in peace. However, before dong so, they needed to establish a sense of familiarity, now that they would be mates for life.

"_**What's your name?**_" Goblin purred softly, circling around her.

"_**Quinarth**_." She replied, shifting the round beneath her claws.

"_**I'm Goblin**_."

Quinarth readied herself for the next step. She sat down, lifting her tail and slightly bending it aside. Goblin knew that was the cue. He dashed at the Deadly Nadder, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and penetrated her; Quinarth screeched and moaned in pain. This was a sign it was her first time. After a while, however, the moaning turned into hissing as Goblin passed his sperm into the Nadder's cloaca. When the copulation was near its end, Quinarth's hissing became more and more hostile, this alerted Goblin that she would try to attack him. The Skrill jumped away from Quinarth as the female Nadder violently turned around and swiped her claw at him with a roar.

Then she started preening scales, sniffing the small opening of under her tail where Goblin had penetrated her. If he tried to get any closer to her while she was doing this, she would attack. He learned it the bad way with Firefly the first time they mated.

According to dragon tradition, the female would return to her home island, and the two would reunite at the Nesting Site, where they would care for their clutch of eggs.

Right now, however, he knew that Quinarth most likely wanted to be alone right now, so without saying a word, he silently crawled away and with a flap of his wings he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

><p>The island where the Berserker Tribe lived was, unlike Berk, almost barren, with nothing more than rocks, with few to none trees to be seen. The animals raised there were often sickly and thin due to the lack of grass for them to feed, not to mention that whatever money the Tribe earned went to the purchase of weapons and armor. Ever since the treaty with Berk came to an end, the Berserker Tribe was on the verge of both bankruptcy.<p>

But Dagur cared little for the people, all he cared about ever since finding out about Berk's deceit was defeating Hiccup and claiming his Night Fury for himself. But for that, he needed a dragon that could stand toe-to-toe with Toothless, currently the only known dragon capable of doing that feat was the Skrill.

So, naturally, when he found out Captain Borg failed to retrieve the Skrill from Berk, he threw a tempter tantrum that could rival the most spoiled of boys.

"Retreat?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs at the unfortunate man who had been in charge of the mission. "You had the Skrill in your grasp and you mean to tell me you retreated?!"

"We had no choice, sir!" Borg replied with a gulp under Dagur's murderous stare. "The other dragons arrived and overpowered us! WE were lucky to get out of there alive!"

"Well, you should have let those dragons roast you to death, because those would have been sugar compared to my wrath!" Dagur turned around to two guards standing at the doors. "Take him to the dungeons and leave him with no food or water for a week!"

Then he turned around, ignoring Borg's pleas for mercy, and looked up at the cloudy sky of Berserker island. Why did Hiccup always have to meddle with his plans?! And that darn Night Fury! What he wouldn't give for having a dragon like that. The speed, the elegant way it moves, the stamina and the strength, that dragon would be perfect for war.

Dagur could imagine himself riding that Night Fury, with the world at his feet, Berk burned to the ground, and no one brave enough to stand up against him. But unfortunately, it seemed Toothless was the last of his kind, and with no descendants the species would go extinct as soon as the Night Fury's last breath left his lungs.

Unless…

Maybe if he bred the Night Fury with other female dragons, there was a slim chance the offspring would come out Night Furies, or at least make hybrids with Night Fury characteristics. Not for the sake of the species, but as weapons for his tribe to use.

He would first have to think of which dragon species were the closest to Night Furies.

But for that, he needed to capture the Skrill.


	5. Chapter 5

Goblin

Chapter 5- And Old and New Friend

Next morning, the sky was cloudy, and the clouds were a dull, dark gray color. Goblin knew what it meant, a thunderstorm. Finally, after all these days, he would have the chance to recharge, and he would not be as defenseless. Unfortunately, when the storm started, Hiccup and the other riders had not yet gone to open the gate for him. So, while they came, the Skrill rattled against the iron fencing around the arena, roaring and demanding to be let out.

The lighting called to him, every time the clouds illuminated by the thunder Goblin could feel every fiber in his body being attracted by the call of the storm. Every second he spent on the ground, away from the lighting, it was a torture.

After another round of rattling around the fence, someone finally came to let him out. He didn't care who, he just wanted to be let out.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Fishlegs yelled over the sound of metal rattling and Skrill roaring. "You want to fly! Wait a second!"

As soon as the gate was open, Goblin dashed out of the Academy, nearly knocking Fishlegs aside, and took off towards the storm. He flew higher and higher, until he passed through the clouds and into the heart of the storm.

"_**Yes!**_" The Skrill roared in excitement. "_**Come to me! Lend me your power, great Thor!**_"

As if complying, the lighting instantly redirected towards the dragon and struck him harmlessly. Goblin closed his eyes in delight as he felt the electricity run through his system, like water running through a tree's roots. He could feel his energy returning to him every time he was hit by lighting. He was so happy, he didn't notice Hiccup and Toothless staring at him as he recharged. However, they were not too close to the storm clouds, they wanted Toothless's tail to become a magnet for electricity again.

"_**Hey, Goblin!**_" Toothless called out to him. "_**How about a race now that you're all recharged?**_"

The Skrill looked down at the Night Fury. "_**You want to race against me during a thunderstorm?**_"

"Come on! None of the others have been able to keep up with me, not even Stormfly! I've always wanted a worthy opponent!"

With a grin, Goblin snickered. "You're on!"

Before Hiccup could do anything about it, the two dragons dashed downwards, flapping their wings frantically and trying to get ahead of the other.

"Whoa! Easy, bud!" Hiccup cried out, until he noticed the look on both dragons' faces. "You're racing?"

Toothless purred in reply.

Hiccup grinned. "Let's do it, bud!"

Goblin, who had gotten slightly ahead of the pair, noticed Toothless and Hiccup were starting to gain on him, and he flapped his wings wildly. He did not want to accidentally strike Toothless's tail with electricity, so he relied on the lighting he just absorbed. The two dragons proved to be equally fast and agile, with no one really getting the lead. Goblin's speed was augmented by the lighting he absorbed, but Toothless was naturally very fast. Both dragons raced all around Berk, unable to fly faster than the other for very different reasons. Goblin's speed was augmented by the thunderstorm, but he had not Toothless's agility at dodging and avoiding the rock cliffs, while Toothless outmaneuvered the cliffs and rock formations, but was struggling at competing with Goblin's enhanced speed.

"Goblin's sure a though opponent, bud!" Hiccup commented upon noticing none of the dragons could outfly the other.

As they started flying towards the finish line, the Academy, Goblin noticed something upon the distant waters. It seemed to be some kind of vessel he couldn't identify, maybe one of those giant wooden logs the 'dragonless' humans used to travel between islands. Wait a second… what if it was a Berserker ship? He couldn't really identify them, but better safe than sorry.

Toothless and Hiccup were confused when Goblin suddenly abandoned the race and flew towards the open sea, but when Hiccup spotted the ship on the distance and Goblin was flying at its direction, he realized what was happening.

"No, no, no, no!" Hiccup directed Toothless to fly after the Skrill. "Goblin, wait!"

Calling lighting to him once more, and recharging the electricity used during the race, Goblin fired an electrified fireball at the front of the ship. The passengers panicked at being attacked by the dragon, especially when the waters around them electrified and the impact of the hit made the ship waft abruptly. Goblin ignored Hiccup and Toothless's cries for him to stop and landed in the middle of the ship, making the people on top of it step back in terror.

Goblin swiped his claws at spears a few male Vikings pointed at him, making the ship waft once more. The Skrill would have sunk the ship if Toothless and Hiccup had not arrived to stop him.

"_**Goblin!**_" Toothless called out to him from the air. "_**Stop! That's not a Berserker vessel!**_"

"Then why are they pointing spears at me?!" Goblin snapped, biting off the edge of a spear.

"You attacked them first! What did you expect?!"

Before Goblin could retort, he felt extra weight on his back and thin arms wrapping around his neck. Realizing what was happening, the Skrill quickly took off into the air. The human who was foolish enough to get on his back screamed in surprise, but did not let go. Goblin turned and twirled around in the air, wanting to get the human off his back as soon as possible. But this human seemed stronger than he seemed, for the faster he went, the tighter his grip became. With a roar of frustration, Goblin flew at top speed towards Berk, hoping to get rid of the human there.

Toothless landed on the ship as lightly as he could, the least thing these humans needed was to think he would attack as well. "Is everyone alright?" Hiccup asked over at the crowd of civilians. Almost immediately, the crowd started yelling about the 'monster', 'wild beast' and 'thunder devil'. "No, no, that was only Goblin! He thought this was a Berserker ship, he meant no harm!"

Toothless noticed a couple of Vikings, husband and wife, stepped forwards and had anguished looks on their faces.

"What about our daughter?!" the husband asked in worry and fear.

"What if that dragon does something to her?!" the wife added.

Hiccup examined these Vikings closely, and noticed there was something familiar about them When he recognized them, he glanced at the direction Goblin had flown to in horror. She wouldn't be able to handle him!

* * *

><p>Goblin roared in frustration at the human's stubbornness. He maneuvered over Berk, with the villagers staring at him in awe, obviously they didn't notice the unwanted passenger he was carrying. Hookfang, Barf and Belch were stariing up at him from their humans' homes like he had gone insane, but Stormfly and Thornado seemed to noticed what was happening.<p>

The only reason Goblin had not used his electricity to toast the human alive was because he did not want to look like a monster in front of everyone.

"_**Goblin, why are you flying like that?**_" Stormfly roared at him, until she noticed the human on his back.

"Stormfly, help!"

Judging by the sound of his voice, the human he was carrying unwillingly was a girl. Great, just what he needed. While he didn't like humans, he was above electrifying females, dragon or human.

"_**Stormfly! Get her off me!**_" Goblin cried out in dismay, trying unsuccessfully to make her fall off. The human female yelped in surprise and horror.

"Just land and she'll get off on her own account! If she falls from this height she will die!" Thornado retorted.

Goblin roared in frustration again and twirled around in the air, not bothering to listen to Thornado this time. The female human was starting to loosen her grip on him, that was a good signal. The Skrill ignored Stormfly and Thornado's pleas and flew higher into the air, intending to give the human a lesson by scaring the heck out of her. The Nadder and the Thunderdrum realized he would not listen, so they went to fetch Astrid and Stoic to see if he would listen to them. It was pretty obvious he would listen to Stoic.

When Goblin was high enough, he started maneuvering again, but this time at his top speed and strength, like a wild horse attempting to throw a cowboy off its back.

"Settle down, boy!" the human female pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"_**Get off me!**_" Goblin snapped his teeth.

It seemed like hours before the human's hands gave in. Goblin felt her hands slip off his neck, just like he intended…

…

But he realized she was falling to her death with a scream of terror and fear.

Getting her off his back because he didn't want her there was one thing, but letting her fall to her death was too much.

The Skrill wrapped his wings around his body and dove after the girl, taking a good look at her for a while. Black hair, fair skin, normal clothing. For now, he did not focus on how she looked. Goblin dove until he was close enough to her to grab her by the shoulders, then he flared his wings open and stopped in mid-air, before flying down and placing the girl on the ground.

As he landed, Goblin saw Hiccup and Toothless landing a few feet away.

"Heather, are you alright?!" Hiccup asked in worry as he helped the girl up.

"I'm fine, Hiccup." The girl whose name was Heather accepted his help and stood up, but then she set the green fires she had for eyes on the Skrill, making him step back in surprise.

"That was mean on your part!" Heather stamped her feet as she made her way to the Skrill's front and pointed her finger at him. "You don't throw people off from that height! You nearly killed me!"

She tried stamping on one of his claws, but she yelped in pain and rubbed her left foot. Goblin stared at her amusingly, for a human she had the spirit and rashness of a Skrill. She reminded him a little of…

No! He shook his head at the thought, how dare he compare this mere human to his beloved Firefly?

"Heather!" the pair of Vikings from before dashed through the crowd that had gathered around them and, after embracing their daughter, stated checking for any injuries.

"Did that beast hurt you?!" Her father asked, nervously staring at the Skrill.

"No, dad, he didn't do anything," Heather gave the dragon a small glare. "Other than scare the heck out of me!"

Goblin looked away with a snort.

Soon, the rest of the teens arrived at the scene and greeted Heather rather fondly, something which confused Goblin. Did they know her? He warily walked away from the group, but was stopped by the other dragons.

"_**That was funny!**_" Hookfang would have clutched his stomach from the laughter if he had paws. "_**The look on her face!**_"

"_**Funny! He nearly gave her a heart attack!**_" Meatlug retorted.

"_**In case I forgot to mention it to you, Berserker vessels have a painted Skrill on their sails.**_" Thornado sighed.

"_**Teach us how to do those maneuvers!**_" Barf and Belch chirped simultaneously.

"_**Goblin, that was mean on your part.**_" Stormfly scolded the Skrill mildly. "_**Heather is no accustomed to riding on a dragon and you traumatized her!**_"

"_**She should have thought that before getting on my back!**_" Goblin replied with a snap. "_**Who is she, by the way?**_"

"_**Heather's an old friend of the humans. When we first met her, Alvin the Treacherous had captured her parents and forced her to infiltrate Berk to steal the Book of Dragons for him. She and Stormfly ended up saving our scaly butts from the Outcasts.**_" Toothless chuckled at this.

Before Goblin could say anything else, a purple Terrible Terror dashed towards the group of larger dragons and landed in front of Toothless.

"_**Toothless, did you see the boat full of humans that just arrived at the docks?**_" he inquired.

The Night Fury rolled his eyes. "_**I led that boat here, remember?**_"

"_**Well, they're disembarking tons of things. Animals, personal items, everything. I think they're moving here**_."

"_**Moving here?**_" A female Monstrous Nightmare of emerald scales that flew over them called out. "_**It looks to me they're going to ask for sanctuary. One of the Scauldrons that roam around here told me there were arrows and spears on the side of the boat.**_" Saying this, she went back to her own way.

"_**Why do I have the feeling those things have 'Dagur the Deranged' written all over?**_" Hookfang groaned.

"_**Could be.**_" Stormfly added. "_**Akkyold told me the village on his island was attacked by the Berserkers and burned to the ground with no survivors. The few who managed to escape managed to escape on dragonback**_."

Goblin was about to ask who Akkyold was, when Meatlug whispered to his ear. "That's the name of her mate." Goblin accepted the answer.

The Skrill gazed at Heather as she walked away with the teens, her parents and the newly-arrived humans. Great, now he'd have to see her nearly everyday.


	6. Chapter 6

Goblin

Chapter 6- Interaction

The next day it started to snow, and after five days all the island was covered in soft blankets of snow and ice. For Goblin this was a new experience, in his original island it never snowed. Naturally, when Goblin woke up that morning he was utterly startled when he realized everything was colored in white. Creeks and ponds of water had turned to ice, the roofs of houses were covered in snow. But that was not the disturbing thing about the whole ordeal. Goblin noticed the villagers were setting up decorations with the help of the dragons. Shields especially made for nothing more but adorning were nailed into homes, chaplets and wreaths were put on top of doors, but what called his attention was the giant wooden-made pine tree adorned with shields being set up in the center of the village. Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be seen, probably flying round the village, but he caught a glimpse of Stormfly helping Astrid nail the shields into the giant tree, Meatlug playing with some of the children, and Hookfang resting on top of Snotlout's house.

Seeing they were far too busy, Goblin decided to take a stroll around the village. He watched people hang mistletoes-Snotlout, mostly- and even noticed the newly-arrived refugees were helping out. This made the Skrill feel a bit left out. Before he could do anything else, Goblin felt something small hit his leg. Goblin looked down, and saw the purple Terrible Terror from six days ago shaking his head in confusion, then looking up at him. "_**Oh, hey there, Goblin. I don't think we have been introduced properly, but my name is Gingertoes**_."

"_**Say, Gingertoes**_." Goblin looked around the village once more. "_**What are the humans doing?**_"

"_**They're getting ready for Snoggletog**_."

Goblin tilted his head in an almost comical way. "_**Snoggle-what?**_"

"_**Snoggletog. Vikings celebrate with their families, it is said Thor leaves presents on their helmets. Last year, the Vikings were surprised when he left for the Migration, and Meatlug ended up bringing Hiccup to the island with us**_."

"_**I can't imagine what the poor boy went through.**_" Goblin looked around for Toothless to see if he had returned, but no. "_**Didn't Toothless go with you, by the way?**_"

Gingertoes shook his head. "_**No. He didn't have a mate, and even if he had, he cannot fly without Hiccup, anyway**_."

"_**What do you mean?**_"

Toothless had not mentioned that little detail.

"_**Hiccup helped him fly again, but the catch was that he needed the boy to fly. I heard Hiccup made Toothless an automated tail so he could fly on his own, but Toothless only used it to go search for Hiccup's lost helmet. After that, he destroyed the tail.**_"

"_**He what?!**_" Goblin could not believe it. Toothless was able to fly by himself, and he discarded it?! For a human?!

Gingertoes gulped. "_**Well, no offense, Gob, but I'm not sure if you would understand if I tried to explain it to you**_."

Goblin narrowed his eyes, offended. "_**What's that supposed to mean?**_"

Before the Terrible Terror could reply, a male Zippleback with orange scales looked down from his perch on one of the roves. "_**Don't take it bad, but you're the only dragon here who doesn't have a human**_." Said the left head.

"_**And after your little stunt six days ago, I doubt any of the humans will want to interact with you.**_" The right head added.

"_**Again with that!**_" Goblin groaned in dismay, his tail flicking. "_**What's with everyone here? What's this thing about being friends with humans?**_"

"_**Ever since the war ended, we've been living together with them and working out together. They care for us, and we care for them. It's not a master-servant relationship, it's a bond of friendship.**_"

"_**Yeah, whatever you say…**_" Goblin grew tired of talking about humans and walked away, leaving Gingertoes and the Zippleback with words in their mouth. What was wrong with everyone here? In old times, before he was frozen, dragons would rather die than let humans on their backs. And now, look at them. Letting themselves being ridden like ponies.

It was not that Goblin hated humans, he couldn't, not after their hospitality. He just didn't find the idea of having one on his back appealing. Still, maybe the other dragons were right and he needed to give them a chance.

A yelp coming from the right caught his attention. Goblin quickly glanced towards the source and saw the same black-haired girl from before, Heather, losing her balance on top of two chairs on top of one another while trying to hang some Snoggletog wreaths. Just as she was about to fall back into the hard cold ice, Goblin quickly dashed towards her and caught her with his snout, helping her regain her balance.

Heather grew alarmed when she nearly lost her footing, but she was pushed back into balance by someone. When she turned around to thank whoever had prevented her from hurting her back with that fall, she never expected to see the Skrill that had scared the heck out of her. "Oh, it's you again." She said awkwardly. "Thanks."

Goblin snorted as a reply.

"You're alone today, aren't you? Well, mom and dad are in the Great Hall decorating, while the others are busy decorating the village, so I guess we have something in common at least for today."

Goblin purred. Sometimes how he wished humans could understand the dragon language. Heather looked around the village, before climbing down the chairs and looking back at the dragon.

"How about it? Want to take a walk around?"

Goblin thought for a moment; on one side, he did not feel so comfortable around the girl after what happened, but on the other wing, he had nothing else to do. After a few seconds, Goblin nodded his head. The duo walked down the village, watching as people and dragons of Berk got prepared for Snoggletog. Goblin noticed some of the dragons glancing at him when they noticed he was accompanied by a human, but he paid them no mind. He did not care what they thought at all, as long as it was not embarrassing.

"Listen…" Heather struggled to remember the dragon's name. "Goblin, right?"

Goblin purred as a reply.

"Sorry I scared you a few days ago. I thought you were dangerous, so I tried to drive you away from the ship. But it looks like it was the other way around."

"_**If there's someone who should be apologizing, that's me**_." Goblin thought, knowing it was fruitless to try and talk to a human. "_**I admit, I shouldn't have attacked your ship before I cheked if it was a Berserker vessel. I did give you a fright**_."

"You know, I've never seen another one like you. Are you the only Skrill around these parts?"

Goblin wanted to reply so badly, but he merely nodded his head.

"You must be really lonely, then…"

Goblin looked down. "_**If only you knew…**_"

"Speaking of which, don't get mad at me, but you have a funny name." Heather noticed the Skrill gave her another of his 'what-did-you-say?' stares. And lifted her arms in self-defense. "Don't take me wrong! I like it! I'm just saying it's very unusual for a dragon. Do you know what an actual Goblin is?"

The Skrill shook his head. They were nearing the edge of the village, where there were a few logs for people to sit; Heather had an idea. "Well, I know a few stories about goblins? Want to hear them?"

Surprisingly for the human, Goblin nodded his head enthusiastically. He had always liked stories since he was a hatchling, when he lived at his parents' nest he was the first one of his siblings to go and take a place next to their father when he was going to tell them a bedtime story.

Shrugging, Heather made her way to the logs, followed by Goblin. As she took seat, internally shivering from the cold, she watched as Goblin lay down in front of her, like a dog resting from a long day's work.

"This is a story I heard from my grandfather once. In a faraway kingdom there is a hillock in the midst of a dense wood. Thither in old days knights and their followers were wont to repair when tired and thirsty after the chase. When one of their number called out, "I thirst!" there immediately started up a Goblin with a cheerful countenance, clad in a crimson robe, and bearing in his outstretched hand a large drinking-horn richly ornamented with gold and precious jewels, and full of the most delicious, unknown beverage."

"The Goblin presented the horn to the thirsty knight, who drank and instantly felt refreshed and cool. After the drinker had emptied the horn, the Goblin offered a silken napkin to wipe the mouth. Then, without waiting to be thanked, the strange creature vanished as suddenly as he had come."

"Now once there was a knight of churlish nature, who was hunting alone in those parts. Feeling thirsty and fatigued, he visited the hillock and cried out:

"I thirst!"

"Instantly the Goblin appeared and presented the horn. When the knight had drained it of its delicious beverage, instead of returning the horn, he thrust it into his bosom, and rode hastily away."

"He boasted far and wide of his deed, and his feudal lord hearing thereof caused him to be bound and cast into prison; then fearing lest he, too, might become partaker in the theft and ingratitude of the knight, the lord presented the jeweled horn to the King of the land, who carefully preserved it among the royal treasures. But never again did the benevolent Goblin return to the hillock in the wood."

Goblin stared intently at Heather all the while her tale lasted, his tail slowly twitching in delight. To think he was named after such creature. Heather noticed se had sparked his interest, and so with a grin, she asked. "Want to hear more?"

Goblin nodded eagerly.

For an hour, not noticing a few villagers were staring at the Skrill with surprised looks, Heather told the dragon more stories about his namesake creature. She spoke about an evil Goblin in the lands to the North, Goblins residing at a bath house or inhabiting a forest waiting to lure mortals into their traps, and also stories from faraway lands about Goblins that wore read hats drenched in blood.

Goblin had to admit, maybe he _did_ like this girl more particularly than the rest of the humans. She did have a good spirit, yet she was wise and had knowledge about other cultures. Not to mention she had the nerve to try and stamp on his claw, something not even Astrid had dared to do. But he would _not_ let her on his back, at least not yet until he got used to the idea.

"It's getting late." Heather noticed they had spent so much time storytelling that the sun had already set, and darkness ad overcome the village, except for the parts illuminated by torches. "I think we should head back."

Once more, the duo walked through the village, this time heading towards Heather's house. Most dragons were heading back to their nests outside the village (not all had the luck to have riders whose homes were big enough to house a dragon), and villagers were returning home. Goblin noticed Terrible Terrors slept inside the chicken coops with the chickens-he had to ask Gingertoes about that detail later-and he caught a glimpse of Toothless entering Hiccup's home freely. Where Thornado slept, he didn't know, it didn't seem like he fit in there.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. However, as Heather was about to turn the knob, she felt her stomach twitching; she glanced at Goblin, and noticed he had taken a few steps away from the house, and was preparing to take off. Where would he sleep with this cold? The Academy was surely filled with snow, with nowhere he could keep himself warm. He could breath fire, but he wouldn't be waking up every hour to reignite the flame, would he?

Just as Goblin was about to take off, he heard Heather's voice. "Wait!" Goblin turned to look at her; she had walked to his side, and was examining her window on the second floor of the wooden house. Yes, it was big enough for him to fit in. "Would you like to sleep in my room?"

Goblin blinked in surprise. What game was she playing? Sleep in her room, like a mere pet? He wanted to electrify her for suggesting such a thing. However, when the frozen air blew against his scales and made him shiver, he reconsidered it. The Academy was not a pleasant place to sleep in this time of the year, especially since there was not even a shelter.

With a resignation sigh, Goblin purred in agreement. "_**I'm going to hate myself in the morning…**_"

"Wait a second, I'll open the window." Heather ran into her house in a rush. Goblin waited for a while, staring at her window with semi-dilated pupils. The air was cold like the snow around him, the temperature was so los he could even see his own breath. He had never been in this climate before, in his home island it had never snowed.

He was about to go find somewhere else to sleep when he heard a window creak open. He did not realize he had gotten too close to the house, and the snow from the window fell on top of him. His entire body went rigid and cold at the feeling of the frozen water on his scales; with a shriek of discomfort, Goblin proceeded to shake the snow off him as quickly as he could, flapping his wings and clawing at the ground.

"Sorry, Goblin! I didn't notice you were so close!"

Goblin looked up at Heather with an annoyed look; a part of him thought she had done it on purpose, but the apologetic look on her eyes said otherwise. With a flap of his wings, Goblin leaped to the edge of Heather's incredibly big window, so big he could fit in with no problem, and took a look inside her room. A bed, a chest, stairs leading to the ground flour, lamps, and nothing more. It was actually spacious.

"Home, sweet home." Heather sighed. "It's just like our old house, except this one is in Berk. We won't have to worry about the Berserkers anymore, at least."

Goblin tentatively stepped into the wooden floor, warily in case it wouldn't be able to support his weight. The wood did creak a little, but it didn't seem like it would break part. The dragon slid into the room, and Heather closed the window shut when the night wind started to arise. The room was only lit by the candle on Heather's night drawers.

"I would like to say there's a dragon bed in here, but that would be lying. I can check downstairs if there's something to make you more…" Heather noticed Goblin was staring at her bed. "Don't you dare."

Goblin snickered at her remark. Not that the bed would support his weight, anyway. Goblin made his way to an empty space of the room, clawed at the ground gingerly, before laying down. He would have liked to warm the wood with his fire, but he didn't want to set the house on fire.

Heather had already accommodated on her own bed when he became drowsy. His eyelids became heavy, and his spines relaxed completely. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Heather's voice one last time.

"Good night, Goblin."

* * *

><p><em>He was flying at his top speed, soaring above the sea. Seagulls flew by squawking at him, he paid them no mind, he didn't like seagull anyway. The feathers got stuck in his teeth. Something was a little different about this flight, he felt more… excited, as if he was sharing the feeling of sheer joy that flight brings with another. Goblin flew through a series of complex rock formations, and in his excitement he let loose one of his electrified fire balls. But just as he woke up, he heard an elated whoop… it sounded a little like Heather's voice.<em>

Goblin opened his eyes slowly. What had just happened? Had Heather intruded into his dreams? No, that was ridiculous. Humans could not do that. Yet he had indirectly dreamed with her for a reason he could not explain, maybe he liked her more than he originally thought. Goblin took a glance at the girl, and saw her sleeping on top of her bed, every now and then trembling from the cold air.

Silently, Goblin crept towards her, doing as less noise as he could. His wings, not for the first time, were getting in the way. Upon closer inspection, the Skrill realized Heather's blanket was on the floor, maybe that was the reason she was trembling. Goblin gingerly took the blanket with his teeth, and lay it on top of Heather's frail-looking body, covering and protecting her from the cold. After a few seconds, Heather's trembling stopped and she remained still, save for the rising of her chest every time she breathed.

Goblin couldn't help it, but he let a small smile twist his lips. Somehow, this girl filled a void in his soul ever since he saw the remains of his family. Deep down, he had the need to care for someone, like the hatchlings he couldn't take care of. Perhaps she could be his surrogate daughter, even though she would not realize it. Not that he would mention it to any of the other dragons, the least he wanted was them thinking he was gong soft.


	7. Chapter 7

Goblin

Chapter 7- Friendship

**Attention everyone. **

**The plot of the story might not go in exact accordance to the second season's timeline and plot; for example, the episode the Flight Stuff takes place during summer, but it is summer right now in my story's timeline. I just hope it won't affect what people thinks of my story right now.**

**And so, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day after sleeping in Heather's house, Goblin went back to the Academy to drink a little water. It was still early in the morning, the sun was just rising, giving the sky a beautiful coloration of black, light yellow and light purple with a tint of orange. There was no one in there just yet, it was all silent and calm. The floor was miraculously not covered in snow, but all around the area was submerged under a thick blanket of snow.<p>

Just like he liked.

The Skrill walked towards the… it was one of those things humans used to give water to their animals, only this one was much bigger. Goblin had a particular way to drink, since his eyes were close to his nose and snout. He closed his eyes shut and submerged his snout into the freezing water to drink, but it was not comfortable to dip his eyes into the water. Then again, what could he do about it?

After a while, in the middle of his drinking, Goblin felt a small weight on his back. It was clearly too light to be Heather or any of the other dragon riders, so the only other person who would be reckless enough to do that was the boy he was starting to dislike with a passion, even more so than Snotlout.

Unfortunately, since he had just submerged his head into water, he couldn't electrify the kid unless he wanted to roast his own face. So, Goblin had to knock the boy off his back the old fashioned way: jumping around like a wild horse.

Gustav was knocked instantly in a fraction of seconds, falling unto the ground with a loud thud. Goblin gave the boy a growl as a warning before turning his back on him; the Skrill looked back every now and then, and noticed the boy was slowly approaching him again. Seriously, what did he have to do to make the kid understand he would not let him on his back?

"Come on, Skrill!" Gustav lifted up his arms in exasperation. "Look at me! Look at you! We're made for each other! We'd be the best pair in the Academy!"

"_**Not in a million years, kid…**_"Goblin thought to himself, skipping away from Gustav once more. If he was to have a human on his back, at least it had to be one worthy of being called his rider.

"Interrupting?"

Goblin was partly relieved when he heard Heather's voice; the black-haired teen walked into the academy, holding something behind her back, he was not sure what it was but judging by the look on her face it was probably for him.

"Hey, there." Gustav greeted her coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I…" Goblin noticed she shifted whatever she had in her hands nervously. "I thought Goblin was hungry, so… I asked Fishlegs what his favorite food was and brought him this." She revealed a sheep leg in both of her hands, probably the largest Goblin had ever seen.

Almost immediately, Goblin's playful side took over, he knocked Gustav aside(softly, of course) with his wings and advanced towards Heather with hungry eyes and dilated pupils. Heather backed away in surprise, but held out the sheep leg playfully for him to take. When he was about to take it, she quickly moved away from her spot. Goblin stared at her in confusion, before she gave him a playful smirk. "I'll give it to you when you catch me."

Goblin narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "_**You're on, girl.**_"

Forgetting all about Gustav, Goblin chased Heather all around the academy, sparking every now and then. All the while, Heather was laughing in joy, while Goblin was snickering. He never had this much fun ever since he was a hatchling and used to play with his siblings. Actually, he could have caught her at the first moment, but he was enjoying this so much he didn't want it to end.

Then Gustav had to come and ruin everything. "Come on! What does she have that I don't?!"

Goblin ignored him and tackled Heather to the ground as softly as he could with his snout. Heather lifted up the sheep leg. "I give up!"

But he didn't stop there. Goblin tickled Heather's belly with his nose playfully; the black-haired teen laughed hysterically, dropping the sheep leg and trying in vain to lift Goblin's nose from her body. "Nononono, I'm very ticklish there! Have mercy!"

After a while, Goblin stepped away from Heather and centered his attention on the forgotten piece of mutton. As Heather collected herself from the ticklish attack, the Skrill took the whole piece of meat into his mouth and swallowed it. Heather gave him a playful glare.

"You're so going to regret that!"

Goblin was rather surprised when she tackled (or rather, tried to tackle) him to the ground, in vain attempting to move him an inch on the very least, but he was far too heavy and big for her. Heather looked up at him from his chest. "Come on, Goblin!" she whispered in low voice. "Gustav is watching."

Goblin smirked and stood up, lifting Heather off the ground and walking away from Gustav's incredulous eyes. He walked out of the academy, up to the cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Hey, Goblin." Heather inquired when the Skrill came to a stop. "What are you…?" She looked from behind her shoulder, and was startled to find she only had to let go of Goblin's body to fall to her death. With one alarmed gasp she tightened her grip on Goblin's scaly chest hoping not to fall. Goblin snickered triumphant, stepping back and letting Heather fall safely to the ground.

"That's not nice!" she snapped, standing up and shaking the dust of her clothes. "I could have fallen!"

"_**That's nothing compared to this!**_" Goblin purred excitedly, lifting Heather off the ground into his back, much to her surprise and shock. But her terror began when Goblin flapped his wings and lifted off the ground, rising higher and higher into the air; in fact, she barely managed to wrap her arms around his thick neck.

"Goblin, not again!" she yelled over the sound of the air. "Was it something I did?!"

However, soon she realized the Skrill had no malicious intentions at all; when he was at a suitable height for a beginner, Goblin flew in a straight line slowly in order to give her time to get used.

Heather accommodated herself on the Skrill's back carefully, just in case he attempted to play another of his little pranks on her. However, soon she found she was actually enjoying this, feeling the wind buffeting her face, like she was on top of the world. But the most beautiful thing about this was watching the sunrise from up high, the colors blending in the sky and the seagulls flying by. This must be what Hiccup and the others felt wherever they flew with their dragons.

"Goblin, this is amazing!" Heather exclaimed. "I can see why you love flying so much!"

"_**You should actually experience it, Heather…**_" Goblin thought to himself, before an idea crossed his mind.

Heather was startled when Goblin braked in the air out of sudden; she was unprepared and her whole body went off the Skrill's body and into the air, but Goblin caught her in mid-air by the shoulders with his claws.

"Goblin, are you nuts?!" Heather was looking at the ocean below in fright. "Just don't drop me! Again!"

Goblin snickered and regained his previous speed once more, holding Heather gingerly in his claws, but held her tight. He didn't want another lecture from Hiccup. The black-haired teen's terror was replaced by amazement, and she felt like she was the one flying, almost like a bird. Goblin started descending towards the ocean, but she was not afraid anymore.

Heather yelped in delight when she felt her feet brushing against the water. Goblin looked down at her and saw her smiling; He corresponded with a toothy grin of his own, and quickly let go of her shoulders. Heather's fright began again.

"Goblin?!" she panicked when the Skrill flapped his wings and disappeared behind her; due to the speed they had been flying at, she was still skating on the water, but she was starting to lose her balance. Heather closed her eyes shut, preparing for the splash, but suddenly she felt something poke at her back and keep her balanced.

Goblin was just behind her!

He was keeping her straight, and pushed her with his nose to prevent her from falling into the water, flapping his wings only when he needed to regain or keep his speed. She couldn't help it anymore, Heather closed her eyes in delight and extended her arms, like she was flying once more.

After what seemed an eternity, Goblin gently shoved her into his back once more and ascended. When they were far above the ground once more, Heather gave Goblin a few pats on his neck.

"You're truly amazing, Gob." She whispered gently.

The Skrill purred as thanks for her compliment.

"Hey, Heather!"

Goblin was disappointed that Hiccup and Toothless had intercepted them so soon; not that he minded, but he was afraid Hiccup would not let him approach him anymore. Toothless never lost a chance to tease him lightly.

"_**Are you the same Skrill who said' I would never let a human on my back' a few days ago?**_" Toothless snickered.

"_**Oh, shut up.**_" Goblin looked away.

"Hiccup, this is amazing!" Heather exclaimed from the Skrill's back. "I can see how everyone feels now!"

"He likes you more than he seems to like anyone else!" Hiccup replied with a smile, noticing how happy the both of them were with each other. "Actually, you're the only person he has taken on his back by his own account."

"Really? I thought Astrid said you had already ridden him."

"He let me unto his back, but from what Gustav said, Goblin took you into his back himself after you took him a sheep leg."

Before Heather could reply, Toothless and Goblin caught the sound of something… ropes being flung and whipped, wood creaking…

Goblin's pupils became slits in realization, and he barely dodged a net thrown at him, Heather took a hold off his neck tightly again. Toothless similarly dodged arrows fired towards him.

"What the-?!" Hiccup looked down, and was dismayed to find three very familiar ships with a Skrill painted on the sails. They must have flown into the open sea without realizing it, and the Berserkers spotted them.

"WHOA!" Heather didn't know how to ride a dragon properly, so she let Goblin do all the net dodging or firing. "Why are they only firing nets at us?!"

"Heather!" Hiccup called out as Toothless deflected a rock with his plasma blasts. "They're after Goblin! We have to run!"

"_**Fly, Hiccup, remember…?**_" Toothless rolled his eyes.

Dagur advanced to the deck of the ship, watching as his ships fired nets and spears at Goblin and Toothless respectively. What a twist of fate, he was heading towards Berk to try and get the dragon back by force, and turns out they're out here in the open sea.

"Surprise, surprise, Hiccup!" Dagur spoke out loudly so the two could hear him, before chuckling evilly before he became dreadfully serious once more. "Now, get your dirty hands of _my_ Skrill!"

With this, the ships fired even more nets , rocks, spears and bolas at the two dragons. Toothless dodged bolas with Hiccup's direction and destroyed a large boulder directed at him with his fire balls. Goblin wanted so badly to use his stored lighting to put the Berserkers in place, but he didn't want to hurt Heather. He merely kept dodging nets, and using simple white fire with a little pinch of electricity to destroy the boulders.

"Goblin!" Heather spoke to him. "Use your lighting!"

The Skrill stared at her like she was insane.

"Do it! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

"Heather!"

Hiccup's voice alerted Goblin and Heather to upcoming bolas and nets heading their way. Instinctively, Goblin's whole body sparked in electricity and he fired various electricity-charged fireballs at the flying nets, turning them to ashes. Heather felt the electricity run through her body like cold water, and her consciousness faded.

Goblin knew something was wrong when he no longer felt Heather's weight on his back. He looked down and saw in horror that the girl was plummeting down into the ocean.

"_**HEATHER!**_"

Before Hiccup and Toothless could dive down after her, Goblin got ahead of them and wrapped his wings around his body, diving down after the girl. He flared his wings open and caught her on his back just as he fired another white fire ball at a net.

"_**Goblin! Let's get out of here!**_" Toothless's voice brought him out of his worry.

"Hurry! Before they have a chance to reload!" Hiccup added up.

Dagur couldn't believe what he had seen; darn Hiccup had already given his Skrill another rider. After just witnessing the Skrill save him from a horrible death he realized the dragon must be already attached to him. After just witnessing the Skrill's power, he would not tolerate another person being on _his_ dragon.

"Ha! They're running!" Captain Vorg lifted up his fist in triumph, but Dagur gave him a poisonous glare.

"The Skrill is getting away, you idiot. That's it, you're relieved off duty." With this, Dagur pushed the poor man off the ship. He would be rescued by the other ships, but he did not care. He looked towards the direction the Skrill had flown. "My Skrill is glorious! The legend is not exaggerated. A dragon that can go head-to-head with Hiccup and his Night Fury!" Dagur's hand clenched into a fist. "And they'll both be mine!"

Even if he had to kill the imposter riding his dragon for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Goblin

Chapter 8- Life

The days after Dagur's attempt, Goblin never left Heather's side. When she woke up after being electrocuted, she was not angry; she didn't like when she found her hair to be all puffy and electrified, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. Still, Goblin went as far as following her everywhere, not leaving her alone for a second. He did not want anything to happen to her, especially after what happened with his electricity.

The days left to wait for the Migration were not as long as he thought they would be. In reality, the day the of the Migration to the breeding grounds started out as a normal day. At the same time, Snoggletog was only three days away, so the Vikings were very excited, yet at the same time he could sense they were also sad, since the dragons would not be back until their infants learned to fly, about three other weeks.

He did not realize the Migration had come until he saw flocks of hundreds of dragons of all kinds (from around the archipelago, at least) heading south, and he saw all the dragons in Berk taking flight to join the others, getting lost among the flocks.

"_**So, what are you waiting for?**_" Toothless inquired, walking closer to the edge of the cliff Goblin was siting on.

"_**I don't know…**_" was the reply. "_**I feel like there's something else I need to do.**_"

"_**You don't want to leave Heather alone, do you?**_"

"_**I can't find myself doing that, Toothless. Maybe two months ago I would have gladly fled at the fist chance, but now I can't bear the thought of leaving her after what happened with that Dagur guy.**_"

Toothless smiled. "_**You may not want to admit it, but you have grown attached to her.**_"

Goblin looked down. "_**I guess you're right.**_"

"_**Come on, Goblin! It's not that-**_" Toothless blinked. "_**Wait, you're admitting it?**_"

"_**What's the point in trying to deny it? I like her.**_"

"_**Who are you and what have you done with Goblin?**_"

Goblin snickered at this, but Hookfang stopped in mid-air and directed a roar at him. "_**Hurry up, Goblin! The nesting site is two days away and you don't even know where it is!**_"

"_**I'm coming, Hookfang!**_" Goblin roared back, before looking back at Toothless. "_**One of these days you should think of looking for a mate, you know.**_"

Toothless shook his head. "_**Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.**_"

"Goblin!"

The Skrill and Toothless looked around and saw Heather approaching them, approaching Goblin, specifically. "See you in a month, Gob." She patted the dragon's head softly. "I can't wait to see your children when you come back."

Goblin purred in reply and rubbed his nose against Heather's belly affectionately. The girl giggled in reply. "Okay, Goblin, you should go. They're leaving without you."

Goblin walked closer to the edge of the cliff and took flight, going after the rest of the dragons. He took one last glance at Berk, for he would not see it for an entire month until they returned, and who knew what could happen.

Goblin followed the giant flock of dragons to wherever the breeding grounds were located. The flock consisted of the main species found in Berk and dragon island, but he could see a few other species as well. Thunderdrums, Snaptrappers, Changewings, Typhoomerangs, a few Whispering Deaths, and even Scauldrons. The flock was a mix of many colors, shapes and sizes

"_**Hey, Goblin.**_" The female, green-scales Monstrous Nightmare from before (whose name was Greenhorn) approached him in mid-air. "_**So, this is your first Migration?**_"

Goblin nodded. "_**Yeah.**_"

"_**Listen to this. Before we arrive, you should look for your mate so you can win a nest when we get there. The competition is very high, everyone wants a nest close to the water.**_"

"_**What for?**_"

Stormfly approached them upon hearing Goblin's question. He didn't realize it earlier, but most of the females he had seen in the flock right then had swollen bellies, probably due to the eggs in their wombs. "_**First of all, Goblin, how does your species hatch from eggs?**_"

"_**I recall my mother saying she and my father had to dig me and my siblings a few centimeters underground before we hatched.**_"

"_**In that case, you won't need to worry about the water.**_" Greenhorn commented. "_**Now that I recall, if your eggs hatch with lighting it wouldn't be a good idea anyway.**_"

"_**Stormfly, have you seen Quinarth around here?**_" Goblin inquired. "_**Greenhorn says I must find her.**_"

"_**Yeah. I'm also looking for my mate, but I think Quinarth was a little more ahead. She was looking for you also.**_"

"_**Thanks.**_"

Goblin flapped his wings and flew ahead, dodging other dragons and flying to the front of the flock. Most of the dragons kept staring at him in surprise for a while, before setting their attention on the route once more. It took a while for the Skrill to find his mate.

"_**Quinarth!**_" he called out to her.

The female Nadder looked down at her mate, and flew down to his height. "_**Goblin, how have you been?**_" Goblin noticed her belly was much more swollen than any of the others. It meant she carried numerous eggs.

"_**Good, how about you? I think we didn't get to interact much when we met, did we?**_"

"_**You're right about that. I've been getting by, don't worry about that so much. But I've been thinking, where are we going to live after the children hatch?**_"

Goblin thought for a moment. He hadn't thought about it. Quinarth may have family in her home island, but he did not want to leave Berk either, he didn't want to leave Heather. Still, they would have to talk about it later.

"_**I still haven't thought about it either.**_"

He hoped this wouldn't escalate into a fight.

The dragons flew for two days, following the stars and their instincts. Goblin couldn't explain why, but something inside him directed him somewhere, probably towards the breeding grounds. They flew over many islands, some treeless, some alive with plant and animal life, but the island they were looking for had no trees. It was a simple island with a lake of hot water in the center, lacking any kind of trees or plants. There were holes filled with hot water coming from the lake of the middle, and there were signs that dragons annually nested there.

Suddenly, all the females of the flock descended into the island to nest. Goblin saw Stormfly, Quinarth and Greenhorn descend, but as he was about to follow the females, Hookfang stopped him.

"_**Nonono, not yet.**_"

"_**What do you mean not yet?**_"

"_**Do you want to see how the females lay eggs?**_"

Goblin thought for a moment. "_**No, I really don't. But what do we do, then?**_"

"_**Fish.**_"

"_**Fish?!**_"

"_**What? The females become moody after the laying, so we give them a gift to settle them down a little bit.**_"

Indeed, the males were flying away from the island, down towards the ocean. Goblin sighed in resignation and followed Hookfang down to the dreaded water he hated to much.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>When the males returned from fishing, the females had already laid their eggs. The experience was almost like a more mild version of mammal's childbirth, but it did hurt a lot, specially the eggs that had spines (Deadly Nadder eggs, overall). Goblin nearly avoided being shot a fireball by a <em>very<em> moody Quinarth, she only calmed down after he gave her half his catch of fish.

Quinarth laid seven eggs, an unusual number for a Deadly Nadder. Four of the eggs had spines on them, two colored purple, one green and one orange. The three remaining eggs were colored indigo, and they seemed to glow from the inside. It wasn't very hard to know what species they would be.

Since the eggs had developed inside the female for two weeks, the embryos were already developed and it was only a matter of three days before the little ones came into the world.

Goblin soon proved to be a doting father. He never left his eggs alone except for when he went to have a drink of water, or when it was his turn to go fishing. He would often curl up around the next, wrap his tail around the eggs and cover them with his wing, firing them up a little every once in a while to keep them warm.

The unborn hatchlings seemed to have grown to recognize him, it seemed. Goblin could often hear his babies nearly constantly clicking and cooing through the thick shell. He couldn't wait any longer, he was desperate to see them, to wipe away the memories of the remains of his previous clutch, and fill them with new memories filled with mischievous youngling antics and love.

Goblin's eyes never strayed from his eggs. Sometimes, when the sun shone on the horizon, he could faintly see the outlines of hiss offspring. They were sleeping now, but he saw every movement they made as they floated dreamily under the thick shell and his heart warmed in response.

The other dragons had curiosity about how Skrill eggs looked like, and every now and then would approach Quinarth and Goblin's nest to take a good look. That was when they realized Goblin was also quite possessive with his offspring. He never snapped at them, he only needed a warning glare to tell the other dragons to back off. Quinarth could tell the unborn hatchlings often shifted inside their eggs when their father was incubating them, making her feel a little pang of jealously.

Hookfang, who had nested next to Goblin, was looking after his own five eggs, since it was their mother's turn to go fishing. His were colored gray blue, purple, yellow and two red. Stormfly only laid four eggs, it seemed two of them would inherit their mother's blue scales, and the other two would be green like their father. Meatlug had to nest near the water holes, since Gronckle eggs exploded at hatching, and she laid eight eggs. How Gronckles could produce so many eggs, they would never know.

"_**Look who turned out to be a good daddy.**_" Hookfang snickered as he watched Goblin accommodate his eggs with his snout carefully.

"_**Unborn babies can sense what's going on outside.**_" Goblin replied, covering the clutch with his wing. "_**They can even recognize your voice if you speak to them constantly. You should know it, you had a clutch last year, or so I've heard.**_"

A yellow Zippleback lifted his head from his clutch and snickered at that. "_**Yeah, and one of his eggs nearly rolled into the ocean.**_"

Hookfang snapped. "_**Hey! But I caught it in time!**_"

"_**Come on, Goblin. Don't take it like that, I'm just saying you turned up to be quite possessive of your clutch.**_"

"_**What did you expect, Hookfang?**_" Stormfly replied sharply. "_**After what he went through…**_" she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"_**Well, what matters is that tomorrow the eggs should hatch, and we'll have little Goblins running around electrifying everything.**_"

Goblin didn't reply. Instead, he lay his head on the ground, pulling his clutch of eggs closer to his body to keep them warmer, it that was even possible.

* * *

><p>The next day he was awakened by squeals, croons and squeaks.<p>

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was surrounded by hatchlings. The Skrill jumped to his feet in fright, making the hatchlings scatter around back to their nests. Wait a second, hatchlings…?

Did this mean…?

"Goblin!" Quinarth's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "They're hatching! Come quick!"

Almost immediately, the Skrill rushed to his mate's side, where she had been incubating their eggs. Indeed, the little ones were already breaking the shell of the egg. Most of his interest was on the eggs belonging to his species, but he loved all his children equally. He didn't notice all the other dragons were approaching in curiosity, warily but close enough to take a good look at the hatchlings.

The first egg to hatch was one of the purple ones, a male Nadder hatchling, with gray and purple scales, along with silver underbelly and black spines, like his father's. The little one clumsily attempted to stand up, tripping with the pieces of the egg shell.

The second egg was one of the Skrill eggs, and a male hatchling came out. It was the first time one of the other dragons had ever seen a Skrill hatchling. He was identical to his father, except his eyes were yellow tinted with green, like his mother. As an infant, his head was rather big in proportion to his still thin neck and body, and his big eyes had dilated pupils.

The orange and other purple eggs hatched simultaneously. The orange Deadly Nadder hatchling was a male, and the purple a female. Both had the characteristics of their mother's species, with not a single trace of Goblin's looks, except the orange eyes the female purple hatchling got from him.

Another of the Skrill eggs was the fifth to hatch. This one was a female, much to the surprise of everyone, including Goblin. She was not much different from her brother, except she was smaller, and had yellow eyes.

The sixth egg was the green Nadder egg. Another female with her father's orange eyes. She came out the quickest of her eggshell, in just a few seconds.

The seventh and last hatchling was having a little trouble in breaking his shell, so Goblin had to help him a bit. He approached the shifting egg, and managed to see his hatchling's eyes peeking at him from inside. It seemed more like he was afraid to come out of the safe egg that had harbored him for two weeks and three days.

Goblin carefully removed pieces of the eggshell bit by bit, allowing his hatchling to take in his first breath. The hatchling squealed in protest and flapped his wings, shattering what was left of the eggshell.

The seven hatchlings felt the cold air against their scales, contrasting the feeling of warmth which until then had been in their bodies. Clumsily but decided they crawled and rubbed their bodies against their parents, like trying to steal some warmth from them. Goblin smiled warmly when his three of his hatchlings attempted to climb unto him, only to fall to the ground with a thud. He noticed he and his family were getting a little unwanted attention, but he didn't care right then.

"_**Look at that, they're cute!**_" a female Thunderdrum said.

"_**I've seen many hatchlings come into the world all my years, but these ones are something else.**_" An elder Monstrous Nightmare added.

A Timberjack leaned closer. "_**Awww, aren't they adorable?**_"

Newborn hatchlings were the equivalent of a three month old human, and they didn't understand almost anything that happened around them. When the hatchlings realized they were surrounded by unknown, stranger dragons, they scrambled to hide under their parent's protective bodies. Soon after, the dragons returned to their nests to tend to their own children.

If dragons could cry, Goblin would be weeping of ecstasy right then. Quinarth leaned down and rubbed the heads of her offspring lovingly with her snout, minus the little Skrill hatchling who had hatched last, for he had tripped while attempting to go after his siblings. Goblin picked him up by the tail gingerly and helped him regain his footing. The hatchling joined his siblings in receiving their mother's affection.

"_**How shall we call them, Gob?**_" Quinarth inquired, examining her hatchlings closely.

Goblin's attention first set on the firstborn baby, who now nibbled his own tail, and even attempted to bite at his siblings' tails. "_**We could call the firstborn Nibblertooth.**_"

Quinarth was quick to realize why he made that suggestion, and nodded. "_**Suits him pretty well.**_" She set her eyes on the first of the Skrill babies, who had crawled to his father's side and flapped his wings, trying to get into his back. "_**He looks like a Lightingbolt, don't you think?**_"

Hyperactive, always on the move, not a minute of rest… "_**Yup. Lightingbolt it is.**_" Goblin examined at the two 'twin' Nadders. They were wrestling with each other, it reminded him a bit of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "_**How do we name the twins?**_"

"_**The female could be Kyra. The male could be Kyroc.**_"

"_**Sounds good, I just hope they won't turn out like Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**_" Goblin chuckled before setting his eyes on the female Skrill baby. Her almost light gray scales were glowing like a pearl, those Trader Johan had taken to Berk on one occasion. "_**Pearl. She could be a Pearl.**_"

After sniffing at her daughter closely, Quinarth nodded. "_**Yeah.**_" Her eyes set on the now-sleeping green Nadder hatchling. She stared at her parent's with wide vermillion eyes. "_**Vermillion.. Just like her eyes…**_" Quinarth stared lovingly into her mate's eyes. "_**And yours**_."

Goblin rubbed at his mate's head softly. "_**It's a perfect name for her.**_"

Finally, their attention set on the last hatchling. The little one had already fallen asleep against his father's massive feet, shifting every now and then. For some reason, they couldn't find a name so easily for him. Goblin brainstormed in trying to find a suitable name for his youngest child, before he recalled his father's name.

"_**Syrilth.**_" Goblin whispered almost inaudibly as he rubbed his sleeping son's head with great affection. "_**His name shall be Syrilth.**_"


	9. Chapter 9

Goblin

Chapter 9- Hatchlings

**Note for all fans of this story.**

**Please, don't pressure me! Don't worry, I'll finish this story (maybe make a sequel), but don't rush me! I don't work well under pressure! I want this story to be perfect and not to lose its addictive touch, but I have a life outside the computer too, you know. Still, don't worry, this story will see its conclusion, that's a promise.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Daddy! Kyroc is biting me!<strong>_"

"_**Not true!**_"

Goblin woke up with a groan and took a look at Kyra and Kyroc. She female twin was snapping at her brother, with her orange-scaled sibling trying to bite her tail.

"_**Children, you do realize it's not even dawn yet and you're bickering?**_" Goblin inquired with a loud yawn, looking around worrily to see if the twins' bickering had not awakened the rest of the dragons.

Nope. Everyone was asleep, his own family included. Hookfang, along with his mate and hatchlings, was fast asleep, letting out noisy snores. Stormfly and her family had not their sleep disturbed either.

Nibblertooth and Lightingbolt were sleeping under their father's wing, but they were awakened by Kyra and Kyroc's argue.

"_**Dad, make them stop!**_" Nibblertooth protested.

"_**I was having a good dream!**_" Lightingbolt added up.

Pearl and Vermillion were sleeping next to their mother, Goblin was surprised that they had not been awakened. Maybe they were like their mother and had deep sleep. However, Syrilth, the youngest of the hatchlings, was always behind his father and had not yet talked.

"_**But he called me lizard face!**_" Kyra protested, pointing a wing at her brother.

Kyroc defended himself. "_**Because you threw a rock at me!**_"

"_**I didn't!**_"

"_**You did!**_"

"_**I didn't!**_"

"_**You did!**_"

"_**Children, please, you'll wake up the whole island if you don't calm down!**_" Goblin hissed softly. "_**Why don't you go to sleep and we'll settle this matter in the morning?**_"

Kyra and Kyroc were upset with each other, but the least thing they wanted was their father getting angry. Reluctantly, the twin Nadders scrambled to get to their mother's side to sleep. Goblin lay his head on the ground once more to get back to sleep… only to be awakened once more, this time by the twins' bickering over the last place next to their mother. With another groan, Goblin called out to them. "_**Children!**_"

Kyra and Kyroc yelped in surprise and tucked under Quinarth's protective wing. Satisfied, Goblin shifted and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>It had been five days since the Hatching. The whole island was overwhelmed with hatchlings of all species playing and running everywhere. This was a problem at times, because the parents sometimes had trouble finding their children among all the young ones.<p>

After hatching, baby dragons learned to walk at two days old, then to talk at three, and after two weeks, they grew big enough to fly. If they tried to fly before time, the strong winds of the island sent them back to the ground safely. That was one of the reasons the dragons had chosen that place as a breeding ground.

"_**Pearl, knock it off!**_" Goblin softly scolded his daughter, carrying her back to the nest by the tail.

"_**Daddy! I want to fly, like you and mommy!**_" the Skrill hatchling protested.

"_**You will, in time.**_"

Goblin caught a tiny speck of green, and stepped on Vermillion's tail just in time when she tried to go past him. "_**That goes for you too.**_"

"_**Aww!**_" Vermilion whined.

"_**Why can't you girls be more like Lightingbolt and Syrilth?**_"

"_**Booo! They're boring!**_" Pearl replied.

Goblin sighed as he reached the nest. The rest of the hatchlings were there, looking for something to do, other than nibble on others' tails (in Nibblertooth's case). He could not believe they developed their personalities so quickly. Nibblertooth's favorite hobby was, as his name implied, nibbling on anything he found, including his friends' tails. Lightingbolt turned out to be intelligent and smart, like his mother was, but hyperactive. Kyra thought herself elegant like her mom and often tried to act as such, but her childish and energetic male twin often ruined her efforts. Pearl was free-spirited and mischievous, which already got her into trouble with a family of Thunderdrums. Vermillion was very naïve and innocent, often asking questions to anyone nearby, and sometimes her questions made no sense. But Syrilth…

Of all the hatchlings, Syrilth was the calmest. He had not spoken once, and was very shy. While his siblings were often playing with other hatchlings, he always stayed behind in the nest, with his father or mother. A few of the other dragons were starting to think that hatchling was ill in the head. Or they entertained the notion he was mute. Syrilth was considerably small for a hatchling, a few inches shorter than Lightingbolt or Pearl. He had grown ever since he hatched, but not much.

Goblin mostly centered his attention on Syrilth, when his other hatchlings were playing with Hookfang and Stormfly's children. Syrilth liked to follow his father wherever he went. But Syrilth was not dumb. He was curious and inquisitive, often attempting to understand new things he saw. He could take direction. He understood complicated words. Though his parents taught him all that, they could not get him to speak, even if that had been the first thing they tried.

No matter how much Goblin pointed at an object and repeated its name, Syrilth would not say a word. He would stare intently though; Goblin and Quinarth knew he understood-but his maw remained closed.

Pearl thought he was completely nuts. Kyra and Nibblertooth grew accustomed to his presence despite his eternal silence. Lightingbolt, Kyroc and Vermillion were the only ones who didn't really mind spending time their younger brother, and often helped their parents in making Syrilth speak.

"_**Rock.**_" Lightingbolt pointed at one of the rocks that were scattered on the island. "_**Can you say rock?**_"

Syrilth just stared at the rock without blinking.

"_**How about this?**_" Vermilion moved the rocks and various worms crawled away in fright and confusion. "**_Bug._**"

Nothing.

Goblin was starting to fear the worse. What if he never got to speak? How would he talk to his friends, or attract a female? Skrills had a unique way of finding a mate. Male Skrills let out a 'unique call', which could be heard by females at a long distance. The female who was most interested in his call would call back, and then they would seal their bond with a dance in the sky. In other words, the calls they used became the pair's unique mating call.

Firefly had fallen in love with him for his profound voice with powerful resonance.

But what would his son do if he never learned to talk?

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Goblin's turn to go fishing while Quinarth stayed with the children. He didn't like getting wet, but what could he do? There were no sheep here, and he had to feed his children. He was never good at fishing, which was another problem.<p>

Hookfang flew out of the water, all parts of his body dripping with water, and swallowed the five fish he had caught. Hatchlings could not eat solid food yet.

"_**Don't tell me you're still afraid of water!**_"

"_**I'm a Skrill, remember?**_" Goblin retorted. "_**The last thing I need is getting everyone electrified down there!**_"

"_**I thought you couldn't use your lighting in the water.**_"

"_**I don't want to take that chance!**_"

"_**You won't catch more than one fish by just catching them from the surface**_." A Timberjack called out from above. "_**If you want plenty of food, you have to dive. The deeper you go, the more fish you'll catch**_."

Goblin looked down in dismay. It was for his children. Closing his eye shut, the Skrill dove down into the water. The water was cold, like a thousands daggers piercing his scales. Goblin had dived so fast he passed directly through a large school of fish. He caught about six in one dive, but he realized he had not held his breath before diving. Panicking, Goblin flapped his wings furiously, heading back to the surface before he drowned.

The Skrill took a deep breath when his head resurged from the water, inhaling precious air, and flapping his wings in desperation, trying to take off the water as soon as possible. Hookfang gave him a lift, pulling him into the air by his spines. Brrr! He was freezing!

"_**How did it go?**_" Hookfang inquired.

"_**How did it go?!**_" Goblin hissed. "_**I nearly drowned down there!**_"

"_**How many fish did you catch?**_"

"_**About six!**_"

"_**See? The food's at the bottom. It's all question of practice. You'll get used to it.**_"

"_**Man, I can't wait to return to Berk and taste the juicy, delicious mutton again! I've been living off nothing more than fish!**_"

Hookfang chuckled at this. "We should go back. Our children must be hungry."

The two dragons flew back to the island, followed by the other males who were done fishing. Hookfang headed towards his nest, Goblin did the same. As he flew closer, he spotted Syrilth hugging Quinarth's leg, and she was nuzzling him in comfort. His siblings were al hidden underneath Quinarth's other wing. When he landed, Syrilth immediately crawled towards his father and rubbed against him, hugging his leg.

Goblin blinked. "_**What happened? What's wrong?**_"

"_**He was playing with the others with other hatchlings**_." Quinarth explained, sadly. "_**But a Monstrous Nightmare hatchling started teasing him because he never talked. The other hatchlings then excluded Syrilth from the game they were playing. Lightingbolt and Nibblertooth tried to defend him, even Kyroc and Vermilion got into a fight with the hatchling.**_"

"_**Mommy, if you hadn't gotten if I would have taught him a lesson!**_" Kyroc protested from under her wing.

"_**Daddy, Fireblaze called Syrilth a weirdo!**_" Kyra added.

"_**He isn't wrong at all with that remark!**_" said Pearl.

"_**Pearl!**_" Quinarth scolded at her daughter severely. "_**Don't speak about your brother like that again!**_"

Anger started boiling up in his entire being at the mention of one of his children being teased just because he did not talk.

"_**Who is the hatchling's father?**_"

"_**Steelhorn, but- Goblin, where are you going?!**_"

Goblin didn't listen. He gently pushed his son aside and stomped towards the Monstrous Nightmare's nest. Hookfang was regurgitating his catch for his children when he noticed Goblin passed by, literally fuming. "Goblin, where are you going?"

Steelhorn was a very temperamental, conceited and smug Monstrous Nightmare with aqua green scales. He thought Monstrous Nightmares were superior to the other dragon species, and often taught his children that they could do whatever they pleased. His favorite son, a hatchling with purple scales, Fireblaze, unfortunately inherited those traits from him.

Most of the other dragons disliked Steelhorn's attitude, even other Monstrous Nightmares, and almost always told their children not to associate with them, thinking his children would be a terrible influence. Even Steelhorn's mate was afraid of him, because he thought females to be inferior to males, and thought their only purpose was to serve their mates. Because of this, his mate, a female yellow Nightmare named Karlya, always was the one who went fishing.

Steelhorn spotted the Skrill approaching his nest, his mate behind him. The dragon growled deep within his throat. "What do you want, Skrill?"

"_**Tell your brat to behave better or I'll have his head!**_" Goblin hissed.

"_**As if! What did my son do, according to you?!**_"

"_**Don't you pretend you don't know! Your brat verbally lashed out at mine!**_"

"_**And what's the problem? My son only showed your kid who's in charge here.**_"

"_**Say that again and you'll wish you were never born!**_"

"_**Goblin!**_" Quinarth put a wing between the two drakes while glancing at her mate in worry. "_**Please, stop! This won't solve anything!**_"

Goblin's scales were sparking up in anger, glaring right into Steelhorn's yellow eyes.

"_**Oh, sure!**_" Steelhorn spoke in a mocking tone. "_**Let the female tell you what to do! And you call yourself a drake?**_"

"_**Dad, what's going on?**_" Little Fireblaze stepped to the front, wondering what was happening, and trembled when he found himself under the glare of Syrilth's father. Bullying Syrilth was one thing, but an adult Skrill was too much. Before he could scramble back behind his father, Steelhorn blocked him with his wing.

"_**Don't be such a chicken! Stay and see how this ends, and maybe you'll learn something.**_"

"_**You!**_" Goblin hissed at the hatchling, who stepped back in fright. "_**Put another of your filthy claws on my hatchlings and I'll eat you!**_"

"_**Goblin, please!**_" Quinarth pleaded. "_**You've already warned the hatchling! Let's go back to the nest!**_"

Steelhorn glared at the Deadly Nadder. "_**Skrill, tell that mutant lizard you have for a mate to shut her trap!**_"

That was the last straw. Goblin let out a piercing roar and lunged at the Monstrous Nightmare. His teeth dug into his neck. Steelhorn let out a roar of pain. The two dragons started to fight, lighting against fire. All the other dragons around stared at them from their nest, and covered their hatchlings with their wings to protect them in case the dragons approached.

"_**Goblin! STOP!**_" Quinarth called for her mate in worry.

Steelhorn managed to get the Skrill off his scales when he ignited his skin, but Goblin retorted with a lighting shot. The Monstrous Nightmare roared in pain as he was sent flying against a rock. Before he could stand again, Goblin held his neck down with a talon.

"_**You talk too much for losing against a smaller breed." **_Goblin hissed lowly. "If I find out your brat has been troubling mine, you know."

Goblin stepped took his talon off Steelhorn's neck and limped back to his nest. He gave one last glance at Fireblaze. The hatchling immediately scrambled behind his mother. Quinarth ran to her mate's side, glancing in worry at his wounded leg.

"_**Gob, are you alright?**_" she asked, licking softly at his cuts. The Skrill winced slightly, but rubbed his snout against her body.

"_**I'm okay. Don't worry about me, it's only a scratch.**_"

"_**Let's go back. The children are worried about you**_."

Goblin nodded. He limped with Quinarth's help all the way back to the nest.

He ignored the feeling of Steelhorn's hateful eyes glaring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Goblin

Chapter 10- First Flight

**Reply to Nox Descious:**

**I named the Skrill Goblin in honor of my pet snake, Goblin, who passed away when I was working on the first chapter of this story. T_T. I miss you, bud.**

**Well, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

The two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye. The hatchlings were now old enough to fly, having grown twice their size, like the size of a big dog, and not old enough to fend for themselves just yet. It took years for hatchlings to become completely independent.

Teaching them how to fly was not that hard, it just depended on the hatchling's innate ability. Before even getting off the ground, their parents showed them how to level off with the wind, as well as to speed up and brake. The methods of leveling off and actual flight were different, depending on the breed.

In Goblin and Quinarth's case, she took care of teaching Nibblertooth, Kyra, Kyroc and Vermillion. Goblin, on the other hand, taught Lightingbolt, Peal and Syrilth.

"_**Daddy, when are we going to fly?**_" Pearl whined, staring at the other hatchlings that were already trying to fly.

"_**Before learning to run, you learn to walk**_." Goblin simply said. "_**Do you remember what I taught you last week?**_"

"_**Lift force is produced by the action of air flow on the wing, also known as airfoil. It occurs because the air has a lower pressure just above the wings and higher pressure below. Additional net lift may come from airflow around our bodies, especially during intermittent flight while our wings are folded or semi-folded.**_" Lightingbolt explained.

"_**That's… right**_." Sometimes Goblin thought his son was smarter than him. "_**First of anything, I want you to try to lift off and stay off the ground for at least ten seconds**_."

Pearl whined in dismay, but her brother did as told. Lightingbolt's flapping was too fast, and after five seconds he fell to the ground after seven seconds. Pearl's wings didn't synchronize with each other and she couldn't lift off the ground at all. Syrilth just stared at his siblings with wide pupils.

"_**If you flap your wings too fast, you'll get tired and you won't be able lift off at all.**_" Goblin told Lightingbolt, before turning to Pearl. "_**Try to flap your wings at the same time, Pearl.**_"

"_**What about him?**_" Pearl pointed at Syrilth. "_**He didn't to anything!**_"

"_**Maybe he's just nervous.**_" Lightingbolt suggested.

"_**Syrilth, it's okay.**_" Goblin approached his youngest hatchling. "_**It doesn't matter if you can't do it at first, all you have to learn is how to flap your-**_"

Before he could continue, Syrilth got off the ground, and flapped his wings in perfect synchronization and at the right speed. In fact, he was the only one who could spend the ten seconds in the air.

"…_**wings.**_" Goblin finished in surprise.

"_**Cool! How did you do that?**_" Lightingbolt scrambled to his younger brother excitedly, his tail wagging. But like always, Syrilth didn't reply.

"_**Beginners luck.**_" Pearl muttered under her breath. She tried to get off the ground once more, but again her wings were unsynchronized.

It took about twenty minutes for Lightingbolt and Pearl to properly learn to flap their wings. Quinarth was a little a little ahead of Goblin, and their other hatchlings were already attempting to fly, so Goblin tried to speed up things a little bit.

"_**Do you remember what flapping was?**_" Goblin asked his children, half-expecting Lightingbolt to answer.

"_**It's opposed to gliding, because the wings continue to develop lift, but rotate forward to provide thrust, counteracting drag and increasing speed. It also has the effect of increasing lift to counteract weight, allowing to maintain height or to climb.**_" He was right.

"_**Thanks, Lightingbolt, and-**_"

"_**Flapping involves two stages. The down-stroke, which provides the majority of the thrust, and the up-stroke, which can also provide some thrust. At each-up stroke the wing is slightly folded inwards to reduce the energetic cost of flapping-wing flight.**_"

"_**Can I continue, son?**_"

"_**Sorry dad**_."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "_**Bookworm.**_"

"_**You don't even know what a book is.**_"

"_**Anyway, children**_." Goblin spoke up before they started to argue again. "_**You have to synchronize your flapping as you gain speed. Like this**_." Goblin looked for an empty path so he would not bump into other dragons. Then he started running, stretching out his wings and taking off with a flap. He looked down at his hatchlings. "_**Now you try it. Don't worry if you can't take off, the winds will blow you back to the island**_."

Various other dragons had stopped in their flying lessons to see how the Skrill younglings turned out.

"_**I go first!**_" Pearl pushed her brothers aside, and ran down the same pathway her father had used. She flared her wings open and flapped, but she fell to the ground again. She tried again, but her wings wouldn't help her.

"_**Pearl, don't flap your wings so fast!**_" Goblin called to her, but she ignored her father and kept trying to take off.

"_**Look, daddy!**_" Pearl managed to stay a few seconds above the ground, but she fell with a loud thud, only to try it again. "_**I'm going to be the best flier! That's because Skrills are best at everything!**_"

Goblin shook his head and landed next to his daughter just in time to stop Pearl from doing another failed attempt. "_**You have strength, Pearl. But Skrills make one of the best hunters for a reason alone.**_"

"_**I know, their stealth and silent flight**_." Pearl replied. "_**By the time my wings grow-**_"

"_**The prey will have run away. And you and your hatchlings will go hungry**_."

"_**Dad, can I try now?**_" Lightingbolt yelled from the other side of the path.

"_**Remember, you have to flap your wings at the right speed!**_"

Lightingbolt sped down the rock path, opening his wings, and starting to flap. It took him a while, but he managed to take off. The hatchling let out a squeal of excitement, and flew around other dragons. "Look at me, dad!"

Pearl felt a pang of jealously when she noticed her father glancing proudly at her brother. "_**That was just luck**_."

Syrilth stared at his airborne brother with awe, before deciding to try too. He ran towards the cliff overlooking the ocean, stretching his wings; with clumsy but decided wing beats, Syrilth jumped off the cliff and the wind currents lifted him towards the air. The hatchling did not let any sound, but anyone could see he was very excited. Quinarth flew towards her sons, followed by the rest of their now airborne siblings. The two baby Skrills circled around their mother.

"_**Mama! We're flying!**_" cried Lightingbolt.

"_**Wee!**_" Kyroc flew after Lightingbolt, followed soon by Nibblertooth and Vermillion.

Pearl whined. "_**Daddy! I want to fly like them! It's not fair!**_"

Goblin looked down at his daughter. "_**Don't worry, you will. Let's try again**_."

By midday, Pearl had managed to finally take off, and was soon flying with her siblings. Goblin could tell, however, she resented having being the last to fly.

At sundown, it was finally time to return to Berk. Since it was a three-day journey without any stopovers, and hatchlings were not yet used to flying for that long, their parents would have to carry them all the way to Berk.

"_**Why can't we fly with you, mama?**_" Vermillion inquired from her mother's back.

"_**You're too young to fly without rest for three days, dear**_." Quinarth replied simply.

"_**And believe me, children, it's exhausting.**_" Goblin sighed in dismay. He would carry Lightingbolt, Syrilth, Kyroc and Nibblertooth. "_**You wouldn't last more than an hour, considering you've just learned to fly**_."

Before any of the hatchlings could protest, all dragons in the island took off the ground, taking their hatchlings on their backs. Goblin and Quinarth took off and followed the rest of the dragons, within minutes the island was only a tiny spot on the ocean. Nibblertooth gulped and lowered his small frame closer to his father's body. It seemed like a long fall.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the dragons departed for Berk. Two days without food, drink nor rest. Adults could withstand weeks without feeding, but hatchlings couldn't. They were hungry every few hours. One of the reasons hatchlings had to be taken by their parents back to Berk was that sometimes they got lost in the massive flight of dragons.<p>

"_**Mommy, I'm hungry.**_" Vermillion whined.

"_**How long until we get there?**_" Lightingbolt protested. "_**I'm bored!**_"

"_**Only one more day, children.**_" Goblin replied with a yawn. He was exhausted.

"_**Dad, how's Berk like?**_" Lightingbolt inquired.

"_**Is it like the island we just left?**_" Kyra asked.

"_**Oh, no, children, it's much larger.**_" Quinarth explained. "_**There are forests, mountains, coves and there's a beautiful beach near the village**_."

Of course, this only made the children ask even more questions.

"_**What's a village?**_"

"_**Are there more dragons there?**_"

"_**Is there any food?**_"

"_**The village is where the humans live, children.**_" Goblin explained. "_**Don't be afraid, they won't harm you. Besides, I want to introduce you to a friend.**_"

"_**What kind of friend, daddy?**_" Vermillion asked.

"_**Is he a dragon?**_" Kyroc asked.

"_**No. She is a human, and a very nice human. If you heard how we met, you'd burst out in laughter**_." Goblin chuckled at this.

"_**Does she have food?**_"

Quinarth shook her head. "_**Nibblertooth, can you think in nothing else than food?**_"

"_**I'm hungry!**_"

"_**Hey, Gob!**_" Just then, Hookfang joined the pair of dragons in flight. Three of his hatchlings-the purple male Grapefang, the red female Flamebite and the gray blue male Oceanshock-were on his back, and exchanged greetings with Goblin and Quinarth's hatchlings.

"_**Hey, uncle Hookfang!**_" Kyra waved her wing at the Monstrous Nightmare.

"_**Tired?**_" Hookfang inquired with a yawn, showing his row of sharp teeth. "_**I feel like I'm going to faint at any moment.**_"

"_**Tell me**_." Goblin replied with another yawn of his own. "_**Why did the nesting site have to be that far? Couldn't you have chosen a place closer to Berk?**_"

"_**We thought about that, but at that time we were at war with the humans. We didn't want to risk a Viking boat finding the island and smash our eggs**_."

"_**Sounds logical**_."

After a while of chattering, the group heard a commotion in the upper section of the flight. Goblin spotted Steelhorn and his mate flying above, but what caught him by surprise was that their hatchlings were flying _alongside_ their parents. That was a terrible mistake, if the hatchlings' wings failed and their parents failed to catch them in time, they would fall into the ocean and drown.

"_**Dad, I'm tired**_." He heard Fireblaze complain.

"_**My wings are aching!**_" One of the female hatchling's protested.

"_**Quit whining like a ton of lizards!**_" Steelhorn scolded them harshly. "_**You're Monstrous Nightmares, you have to learn to endure trivial things like this!**_"

Goblin thought their mother would say something, but she remained silent. What kind of mother let her mate treat her children like that? Sometimes he wondered why she had mated with him if he was so mean-spirited.

"_**I feel sorry for Karlya.**_" Stormfly sighed, her two green hatchlings-male and female- on her back.

"_**She chose a terrible dragon as a mate.**_" Akkyold, her mate, added. He carried the other two, blue-scaled hatchlings. Both males.

Goblin had not noticed they were just above them. "_**You know her?**_"

"_**We're distant friends**_." Hookfang replied. "_**But when she mated with Steelhorn, he forbad her to go near other males. I'm glad you didn't get to see that, he nearly killed her.**_"

"_**And why did she mate with him if he's such an asshole?**_" Goblin inquired.

Akkyold chuckled at the term he used with Steelhorn. "_**He wasn't always like that. He fooled her into thinking he was a good dragon, and didn't realize who he really was until it was too late.**_"

"_**The worst of all is that he raises all his clutches to be like him**_." Hookfang sighed sadly. "_**His male hatchlings, at least. He pays almost no heed to his female offspring**_."

"_**Haha! I can't believe you subdued him in a matter of seconds, Goblin!**_" Akkyold chuckled.

"_**He was insulting Quinarth, I just couldn't let that go unpunished**_." Goblin replied. "_**Besides, someone had to put him a stop on his attitude.**_"

"_**Just be careful around him, Gob**_." Quinarth stated. "_**He's the type to hold a grudge. I don't want you getting hurt.**_"

Goblin gave his mate a reassuring smile. "_**Don't worry. The least thing he can do to my is burn my feet.**_"

Besides, it's not like they were going to be mortal enemies, right?

* * *

><p>Next day, the dragons arrived to Berk until nightfall. The snow was still there, so the hatchlings were in for a cold, uncomfortable surprise. Immediately, all dragons who had a human headed to their homes, were they and their hatchlings were received warmly.<p>

Goblin and Quinarth, however, landed with other dragons on the outskirts of the village. Quinarth agreed on living on Berk, but she thought it would be better to make a nest for them to live in, thinking they wouldn't fit on Heather's house. The hatchlings hopped down from their parents' backs into the snow, but quickly regretted it as soon as they felt their feet touching the coldness.

"_**Its cold**_!" Kyroc protested, jumping and looking for a snowless spot.

"_**My feet are freezing, mommy!**_" Lightingbolt whined, trying to get into his mother's feet.

As soon as the Skrill landed with his family, the villagers approached the family, in curiosity of seeing Skrill hatchlings. They seemed to think the children's jumping and lifting their paws was some sort of playing routine.

"Look at that! They're playing in the snow!"

"They're cute!"

"I want one!"

"Hush! They're just babies!"

Among the crowd, Goblin was looking for a certain black-haired girl. His wish came true as Heather ran through the crowd and came to greet him, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

"Goblin, you're back!" She exclaimed, before looking down at his children. "Awww, you brought your hatchlings!"

When they realized they were the center of unwanted attention, the hatchlings hid behind their father from the crowd of curious Vikings. When Heather kneeled down, however, Syrilth was the first to approach her with curious eyes. Maybe this was the friend their father was talking about. Heather ran her hand down Syrilth's back, and the little one purred contently. Immediately, the rest of his siblings scrambled to Heather to get her attention.

Shortly after, the rest of the teens came to where Goblin had landed, and saw the three Skrill hatchlings playing fondly with Heather. Fishlegs had the Book of Dragons with him, as almost always, and immediately started sketching the baby Skrills. Hiccup, meanwhile, approached Heather and caught the attention of Goblin's children.

"_**Looks like we're famous, Gob.**_" Quinarth giggled.

Goblin sighed. "_**I just hope it won't get into their heads.**_"

"Look at that, the Nadder hatchling got Goblin's looks." Hiccup spoke in awe as he petted Nibblertooth's head.

"A female Skrill? This is big!" Fishlegs added. "It means we can grow the Skrill population in Berk!"

Pearl obviously had no idea what that meant, something which Goblin was thankful for.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Fishlegs, don't you think she's a little too young for that?"

"Awww, look at you guys!" Heather was overwhelmed as all of Goblin's offspring climbed unto her to escape from the cold snow. "You don't stand the cold either? Haha!"

They were so excited none of them realized they were being watched.


	11. Chapter 11

Goblin

Chapter 11- Saddling up

**This is it, everyone! Goblin will finally get a saddle. And I'll reveal something interesting about his eldest, Nibblertooth. **

**PD: the humans can guess what names dragons name their hatchlings due to traits the little ones show. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Daddy! Wake up!<strong>_"

Goblin groaned in exhaustion, shifting around his straw bed and covering his face with his wings.

"_**Daddy! I'm hungry!**_"

Goblin felt his hatchlings scramble all over him, licking on his scales to wake him up. Reluctantly, Goblin unfurled his wings and stood up, letting out a yawn, sparking instinctively.

"_**Can we eat now, daddy?**_" Vermillion inquired.

Goblin glanced at his mate. Quinarth was still asleep, how she did it, he didn't know. Still, he did not want to wake her up just yet, she was pretty tired last night. The Skrill silently stalked out of their nest, hatchlings in tow.

Heather and the other teens had made the Skrill a nest in her house's small warehouse, big enough to house a pair of dragons and their hatchlings. Hiccup had guessed he wouldn't want to nest too far from Heather, and he was right; luckily, Quinarth had no complaints about it, and actually liked it.

Coincidentally, Heather was already outside, pouring another bucket of mutton into Goblin's 'plate', another of those things from where animals drank water.

"Good morning, Gob!" Heather said cheerfully. "I had the feeling your hatchlings had your appetite, so I brought you a three buckets of mutton." Just then, she picked up a bucket with fish. "And I brought some fish for your mate, too. Well, when she wakes up."

When the scent of mutton reached their nostrils, all the hatchlings scrambled to climb unto the wooden plate and take the biggest piece of mutton. Soon, Kyra and Kyroc were bickering over a mutton leg, Lightingbolt and Vermillion were avidly devouring their mutton, while Pearl took one of the fishes meant for her mother and tried to swallow it whole. Syrilth was timidly taking bites from a mutton leg.

Goblin couldn't help it, and took a good handful of mutton, swallowing it whole, enjoying the sweet taste of mutton. How he had missed it! He was about to take another one, when he took notice of something and counted his children. Lightingbolt, Syrilth, Kyra, Kyroc, Pearl, Vermillion…

Where was Nibblertooth?"

"_**Nibblertooth!**_" Goblin called out for his son, though Heather only heard a soft roar.

"What's wrong, Goblin?" She inquired, until she noticed there were only six of the seven hatchlings he had brought. "Hey, Goblin, didn't you bring seven hatchlings?"

"_**Nibblertooth!**_" Goblin sped up to the main road of the village, looking around for any signs of his son. Where could he have wandered to?

"Hey, Goblin!" just then, Stormfly and Astrid landed in front of Heather's house, having heard the Skrill's calling roars. "What's wrong?"

"_**Is something wrong, Gob?**_" Stormfly inquired.

"_**Nibblertooth is missing!**_" Goblin replied in alarm, looking around for his eldest. "_**Nibblertooth!**_"

"_**What?**_"

"Heather, what's wrong with Goblin?" Astrid inquired when Heather followed the Skrill from her courtyard.

"Nibblertooth is missing!" Heather retorted. "He's not in the nest, and he's not outside."

"What?!" Astrid got off Stormfly's back. "Are you certain?"

"_**Nibblertooth!**_" Goblin's calls were each time louder and louder. "_**Where are you?!**_"

"_**Nibblertooth!**_" Stormfly joined the search and called out for the little one.

Heather and Astrid joined them in, asking the villagers if they had not seen a Deadly Nadder hatchling with Goblin's coloration, at least until Hiccup arrived.

"What's going on, everyone?" Hiccup inquired. Goblin and Stormfly were calling out for someone, and Heather and Astrid were walking with any nearby villagers.

"Nibblertooth's missing, Hiccup!" Astrid replied in alarm.

"What?!"

"Where could he have gone?" Heather added. "I mean, I don't think a hatchling can get that far."

"Where's Lilac?" **(That's the name Hiccup and the humans call Quinarth).**

"She's still sleeping, should I wake her up?" Heather inquired.

"_**Goblin!**_" Toothless spoke. "_**When was the last time you saw Nibblertooth?**_"

"_**Last night. He slept with Quinarth, but I never heard him going out before any of us**_."

"_**Couldn't anyone have lured him out?**_"

Goblin shook his head. "I_** can't think of anyone who would want to kidnap him**_."

"_**Daddy!"**_

Goblin's pupils became slits when he heard his son's voice calling out for him. Stormfly and Toothless reacted similarly and the three dragons looked around for the direction his voice came from. Nibblertooth came running towards his father, trying to gain speed by flapping his little wings.

"There he is!" Heather exclaimed upon noticing.

Just then, Gustav came running after Nibblertooth. "Hey, get back here!" However, he stopped in his tracks when Nibblertooth went to hide behind his father, and Goblin set his angry eyes on him. "Uhhh… hi?"

"Gustav!" Hiccup cried in exasperation. "What did you…?" Hiccup realized Gustav's hair was all electrified, and had signs of ash all over his body. "What happened to you?!"

"Nothing, really! I just tried to have a talk with Killerbolt."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Killerbolt?"

"Yeah, my future dragon."

Oh, how he wanted to tear Gustav to pieces, but unfortunately, he was above killing children.

"You should have seen it! He used lighting bolts to attack a squirrel! And I taught him to do that!" Gustav said proudly.

Hiccup groaned. "Gustav, you can't just take dragon hatchlings that are not yours. You will worry their parents, and besides, you can't just choose a random dragon for yourself. Besides, Nibblertooth is way too young for that."

"Well, he'll grow up someday, so will I."

"Look, Gustav." Astrid decided to intervene. "You don't just choose a dragon because it's cool, or rare. You must feel a connection, an affinity. Not only you, but the dragon as well, otherwise it won't work."

Gustav groaned in dismay, and walked back the same way he had come from.

"Lighting bolts?" Hiccup stated, recalling Gustav's words. "Nibblertooth's a Deadly Nadder, he couldn't have used lighting bolts."

Goblin's eyes didn't get off Gustav until he was certain he was gone. Then Nibblertooth called for him again.

"_**Daddy! Look what I can do!**_" Nibblertooth called excitedly, before concentrating for a little while. Goblin was utterly surprised when Nibblertooth's scales sparked with electricity, calling the attention of Hiccup, Astrid and Heather, as well as Stormfly and Toothless.

"Would you look at that…?" Hiccup whispered in awe.

"He looks like a Deadly Nadder, but has Goblin's electric absorption." Astrid added.

"Fishlegs is going to love this." Hiccup remembered why he had come to Heather's home. "Hey, Heather, I need your help with something."

Heather looked at him. "Sure, what is it?"

Goblin stared suspiciously as Hiccup whispered something into Heather's ear, whatever it was it must be something to do with him. Unfortunately, he could not hear what he was saying to her.

Heather ran towards her backyard, while Hiccup returned next to Toothless to fetch something, he couldn't guess what. But he forgot all about Hiccup when Heather returned a few seconds later with mutton and…. DRAGON NIP!

Goblin's pupils dilated as he approached Heather, devouring the dragon nip-scented mutton from her hands, not realizing Hiccup had warily walked closer to him, and was doing who-knows-what, but all he cared about was the delicious dragon nip. Sweet dragon nip. Adorable, crunchy dragon nip. Beautiful dragon nip.

Goblin realized something was going on when he felt something tied around his neck. Goblin looked back and realized what had happened. Hiccup had saddled him! The saddle fit between his crown of spines and the spines on his back, held in place with a long leather girth tied around his neck, not enough to choke him, just so that the saddle remained in place. There another pair of girths ran down from both sides of his back, and joined to yet another girth around just behind his legs.

Goblin tried to reach one of the girths to bite it off, but Hiccup had assumed he would try to do that and had designed the saddle to that the girths were out of reach for him.

"Come on, Goblin! It's just a saddle!" Astrid giggled.

"_**It's choking me!**_" Goblin growled, shaking, his body growing stiff.

"_**You'll get used to it.**_" Toothless simply said.

Heather was holding out another dragon-nip scented mutton for him, but it was out of his reach. She wanted him to move forward towards it. "You can still move. I promise."

"_**Who could walk with this thing on?!**_" Goblin hissed, stretching out his neck to reach for the mutton, but to no use. Heather was stepping back, away from him, still holding out the mutton. Goblin snorted. "_**Get back here with that mutton!**_"

The Skrill took a tentative step forward, nothing happened. The choking feeling was disappearing. Goblin took another step, and another, until he was close enough to Heather to take the mutton from her and eat it.

"See, Gob_**?**_" Hiccup patted Goblin's back. "It's okay, nothing bad."

"_**You look good in that**_." Stormfly commented.

Goblin looked back at his saddle. "_**I admit, it's not that bad. As long as Heather is comfortable, I don't mind**_."

"By the way, Heather." Hiccup directed his attention to the black-haired girl. "We're going to make a dragon race. Do you want to join in with Goblin?"

"Dragon racing?" Heather inquired.

"_**Dragon racing?**_" Goblin repeated, but his words were directed at Stormfly and Toothless."

"It's something we're working on." Astrid explained. "The main objective is to get more sheep than your opponent, all while flying in laps around the village. The winner is the one who gets the most points."

Heather thought for a moment, before grinning. "Sounds good."

Goblin sighed. "_**Oh, no**_."

* * *

><p>Before starting the first race, all participants painted themselves and their dragons, with a maximum of two colors. Heather chose purple and black. She painted black swirl clouds on Goblin's wing, then accompanied them with black and purple lighting bolts. She also drew two long lines on the corner of Goblin's eyes, running down his head, ending in the form of a thunder. His legs were adorned with more black and purple lines, as well as between the spines of his tail. Heather herself painted lighting bolts on her cheeks, around her eyes, and on her hands.<p>

"You look, good, Gob." Heather commented, staring at the Skrill curiously.

Goblin looked at his reflection on a pond, and couldn't agree more.

"Not bad, Heather." Astrid commented. She had chosen orange and cyan as her colors, and swirl patterns for her face and Stormfly's wings and head. "The lighting patterns are very creative. "

"Well, I thought it would be nice."

"Come on, everyone else's ready."

Goblin followed Heather and Astrid to the starting point, where everyone else was already gathered. Since the race was in experimental stage, it would take place in the forest, where they had already prepare a course, and placed some sheep along the course, all with red and white circles.

Hiccup and Toothless only had red color with painted stripes, Snotlout and Hookfang had red and yellow diamonds and lines, Meatlug and Fishlegs chose green and orange stripes, and the twins had two different colors each. Ruffnut had yellow and green, and Tuffnut yellow and black.

"_**We're just going to grab some sheep?**_" Goblin inquired.

"_**More or less."**_ Toothless replied. "_**When you catch a sheep, you drop it into one of those baskets.**_" Toothless motioned towards six baskets, each painted with the colors the riders had chosen, in the distance.

"_**Sounds easy**_."

"_**It sounds easy now**_." Hookfang stated. "_**Just try to catch a runaway sheep with so many trees getting in the way**_."

"Are you ready, guys?" Hiccup inquired. "Remember, no fire and no messing with other riders."

The dragons got ready to take off. Goblin was scanning the area, looking for any speck of white that might be roaming around. It was always good to be prepared.

"GO!"

The six dragons took off, and flew around the forest, looking for the sheep they had previously scattered.

"All right, Gob." Heather whispered into Goblin's ear. "Let's win this."

Goblin growled softly in reply, and suddenly his eyes caught a spot of white among green moving through the trees. Goblin dove down towards the sheep, opening his talons and getting ready to catch it, but suddenly Hookfang got ahead and caught the sheep before he could.

"Hey!" Heather yelled at Snotlout.

"_**Hookfang, that was mine!**_" Goblin roared in anger.

Hookfang gave Goblin a teasing glance. "_**Sorry, Goblin, but in this game, it's every dragon for himself**_."

"You snooze, you lose, Heather!" Snotlout laughed heartily, making Hookfang drop the sheep in his basket.

"Well, we'll see who snoozes!" Heather replied.

Goblin spotted another sheep, but this time he managed to catch it before any of the other dragons took it from him. He held the frightened sheep tightly in his talons, looking around for Hookfang in case he tried to do anything.

"Good job, Goblin!" Heather patted Goblin's head softly.

Goblin heard wing flapping underneath him, and instinctively took altitude with a flap of his wings just in time to avoid the twins from stealing his sheep.

"_**What the-?!**_" Goblin looked down at Barf and Belch. "_**Get your own sheep!**_"

"_**You can steal your opponents sheep as long as they haven't dropped it in their baskets**_." Barf explained.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, what were you trying to do?!" Heather called at the twins.

"Not trying to steal your sheep." Tuffnut lifted his arms defensively. Ruffnut punched him in the arm. "OW!"

Goblin had enough of that. He dove towards the basket meant for him and Heather and dropped it, making it out of reach for Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He couldn't believe it, but Hiccup and Toothless had already three sheep, while Astrid had two. They must have practiced for weeks for this.

"Come on, Goblin!" Heather yelled in excitement. "Let's go for another sheep!"

With a roar of excitement, Goblin dove down for his second sheep, competing with Hookfang and Meatlug for possession of it.

* * *

><p>"Baby Skrills!" Dagur couldn't stop laughing, this was just too good to be true. "This is priceless! Now not only will I be getting a Skrill, but I will have a whole army at my disposal!"<p>

"Well, Dagur, according to our spy in Berk, only three of the Skrill's offspring are Skrills, the others are Deadly Nadders. " The scribe of the Berserker Tribe, also in charge of receiving and sending messages to other islands, explained.

"Who cares about the Nadders? It's the Skrills I want! Ha! Hiccup and his Night Fury won't stand a chance against four Skrills!"

"Uh, Dagur, they're still babies. I estimate it will take them about fifteen years to grow to their full size."

Dagur waved him off, however. "So what? The younger, the easier to break. Besides, it's the largest Skrill I want to get my Night Fury. By the way, did you investigate what I told you?"

"Oh, yeah!" The old scribe got a slip of paper from his satchel. "The people from Berk have passed the knowledge of dragon training to other tribes over the archipelago, but I've found a tribe that has a dragon breed similar to the Night Fury."

Dagur chuckled. "How similar?"

"They're known as Specters. They're black, have a large wingspan and are very intelligent. The only difference is that Specters have markings that glow in the dark when they want to. The villagers even think they're close cousins of Night Furies."

"Imagine it, old man!" Dagur laughed maniacally. "The Berserker Tribe with a whole army of Night Furies!"

"Actually, Dagur, the offspring would more likely turn out Specters, or at least hybrids. Everyone keeps saying Night Fury offspring only turn out if both parents are Night Furies."

"That's what ignorant people say, but we'll prove them wrong!" Dagur glanced at the scribe. "Send a message to the tribe with the Specters, and ask the how much they want for their best females."

The scribe nodded. "It will be done." He walked out of Dagur's house, into the darkness of the night, wondering about his master's mental status.


	12. Chapter 12

Goblin

Chapter 12- The Capture

**Note to all my dear readers: My take on Goblin's capture is going to be different than on the show. In fact, now the story is going to take a more imaginative turn, not based on the Tv series. I hope this won't affect what you think of my story. Also, I will explain Goblin's background and how he ended up in that iceberg (my take on it, at least).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That night, all the dragons slept in the academy. They were still exhausted from the first-ever dragon race, which ended up in a tie between Hiccup and Heather. Everything around them was calm, with not a single cricket nor owl around the place, the moonlight bathed its radiant light upon the forms of the slumbering dragons as they peacefully slept.<p>

All but one.

Goblin shifted in his sleep, kicking the air and flapping his wings every now and then. He let out nearly-inaudible whimpers and croons, as if he was having a nightmare. Yes, dragons did have dreams, as well as nightmares, when they slept. Until that night, he had never had any unpleasant dreams during his stay on Berk.

_He dreamt he was flying. This time, however, not with Heather, nor with any of the other dragons. He was completely alone, flying over the ocean, as fast as he could. The scent of humans and the sound of catapults echoed in the air, making the Skrill know he was not as alone as he thought. With a roar, he fired a lighting bolt at the ship following his trail, burning one of their sails to ashes. He was leading them to the icy waters of the North, away from his nest, and for now it seemed to be working. He spotted the iceberg-filled treacherous waters, knowing full well that human ships would not resist hitting one of those. _

_Suddenly, a bola tangled into his right wing, and another on his legs. Panicking, Goblin flapped his left wing in despair as he plummeted to one of the icebergs, doing his best to avoid the water. Goblin crashed unto the icy floor of the iceberg, tangled in the bolas. As the Viking ship came nearer and nearer to the iceberg, he tried desperately to break free of his binds. However, suddenly a foot came into contact with his head and pinned him to the ground, rendering him immobile. More humans came and pinned down his wings and tail._

"_Look at this…" one of them spoke. "The so-famous Skrill."_

"_Do think he is related to the Skrill family on that island?"_

"_It's possible, if he came all the way here to try and lead us away from there."_

_Goblin froze. They had found his family?! Firefly wouldn't be able to handle all those humans by herself! The Skrill shook violently, trying to get free from the humans' hold._

"_What are we going to do with him?" _

_Then, perhaps the eeriest voice he had ever heard in his lifetime, replied. "We already eradicated female and the hatchlings. We will do the same with this beast." Goblin looked around for the source of the voice, the one who had his foot over his head. He couldn't distinguish who it was, the sunlight prevented him from even distinguishing him. Goblin panicked when he felt the humans lifting him on the ground. _

"_Let's see if this dragon knows how to swim." The same, eerie man from before spoke, before chuckling evilly. _

_When Goblin realized what these people intended to do, it was too late. He felt the cold water pierce against his scales, and tried his best to hold his breath, but he knew it wouldn't last long. N desperation, Goblin flapped his only free wing to try and return to the surface, but it was no use. As he watched the surface going farther and farther, the Skrill finally ran out of air, and his vision became blurry. Black holes formed in his vision, until finally his consciousness slipped away from him. _

_His last thoughts were of his family._

_When he finally regained consciousness, he found himself in a stone gray place…_

Goblin woke up with a start, his pupils turned to slits, and frantically glanced his surroundings. He was in the Academy, and the other dragons were asleep. Calming himself down, Goblin tried to go back to sleep, but he was too nervous about the nightmare he just had, so he silently walked out of the academy, and into the cliff overlooking the ocean.

It was starting to come back to him. What had happened before being trapped in that damn block of ice. He could recall leading that ship away from his island, but then he was shot down, and thrown into the ocean to drown. Only he hadn't drowned, but somehow ended up freezing inside an iceberg for who-knows-how long.

"_**You can't sleep either?**_" Toothless's voice softly rang on the air.

Goblin remained silent for a while as the Night Fury came to his side, and sat down. They could hear the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff, all seagulls had already gone back to their nests, and the moon's reflection upon the ocean waters was one of the most beautiful landscapes the Skrill had ever seen in Berk.

"_**I just remembered….**_" Goblin looked down.

"_**What? What did you remember?**_"

"_**How I ended up in that block of ice.**_"

"_**What happened?**_"

"_**A Viking ship had gone too close to the island me and Firefly had made our nest. I led them away, but they shot me down, and a bulky human threw me into the ocean. Everything else is a blur, until you released me from that iceberg.**_"

Toothless had nothing to say to that. He just stared at the moonlight for a while, before Goblin spoke again.

"_**Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never froze in that iceberg.**_"

"_**I guess you would have been able to protect your family, and you would have seen your previous clutch grow.**_" Toothless replied.

"_**Maybe. But…**_." Goblin sighed sadly. "_**I wouldn't have met any of you, guys. I wouldn't have met Heather. I wouldn't have been ridden by a human.**_" Both dragons laughed humorlessly at this. "_**I think I would have died before humans and dragons even made peace.**_"

"_**I have to admit, I never thought I would hear a Skrill saying that.**_"

"_**I would have liked to remain with Firefly and my previous clutch, but that's all in the past. This is my life now**_." Goblin glanced at Toothless and gave him a small smile. "_**I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.**_"

Suddenly, they heard a commotion in the Academy. Roaring, hissing, and both dragons could see fire inside. Alarmed, the two dragons rushed into the Academy, but they heard the door close shut behind them, they realized Hookfang, Stormfly and Barf and Belch were fighting amongst themselves for possession of something… it was a thick, green-colored root.

Goblin tried to approach the root, but Hookfang fired a stream of liquid fire at him.

"_**STAY AWAY FROM IT! IT'S MINE!**_" Hookfang roared at him.

Suddenly, the scent of the root penetrated into Goblin's nostrils, and the Skrill's pupils turned into slits. His mind was clouded by an unexplainable anger and aggression.

"Oh, no!" Toothless gasped upon realizing what was happening. "Goblin, get away from that root!"

It was too late. Goblin's scales sparked with lighting, and he knocked both Stormfly and Hookfang away from the roof. "_**IT'S MY ROOT!**_" he screamed

"_**NO, MINE!**_" Barf and Belch roared simultaneously, making an explosion to knock Goblin away from the root, but Stormfly attacked him.

Toothless looked around the Academy in panic, and he spotted a fear-stricken Meatlug against a corner. He quickly made his way to her, trying to avoid the scent of the root as long as he could.

"_**Meatlug, what happened?!**_" he yelled over the roaring and the fire.

"_**I don't know!**_" She replied in fear, trembling upon seeing Goblin charging at Stormfly and electrocuting her. "_**One moment, we were all asleep! The next, someone threw that dragonroot in here! And they started fighting!**_"

"_**We have to-!**_" Soon, Toothless succumbed to the addictive scent of the dragonroot, and Meatlug could only watch as the Night Fury now charged at Hookfang. As the only one who was not affected by the dragonroot, Meatlug could only watch as her friends fought for possession of it. To enworse things, the doors were closed, and she had no way of warning the humans of what was happening.

Out of sudden, the doors opened, and a Berserker soldier ran into the arena, avoiding fire streams and lighting from the dragons. He lifted up the dragon root, and ran out of the academy, followed by the angered dragons.

"_**GET BACK HERE WITH THAT ROOT!**_" Toothless roared.

"_**THIEF!**_" Stormfly cried.

"_**GIVE ME BACK MY ROOT!**_" Goblin gnashed his teeth menacingly..

"_**IT'S MINE!**_" Barf and Belch yelled simultaneously.

"_**COME BACK HERE OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!**_" Hookfang snarled, firing up.

When she was certain they were gone, Meatlug quickly flew out of the academy, towards the village, her heart racing inside her body.

The Berserker soldier led the dragons to a beach with a cliff, narrowly avoiding being roasted alive or electrified. As he came to an apparently dead end, he dropped the dragonroot and ran away.

"_**Now!**_"

Before the dragons could do something about it, iron, heavy nets were thrown all over them, with bolas attached to the ends to keep the dragons from escaping. The dragons thrashed under the heavy nets, struggling to get free. Goblin would have electrified from under the net, but he ran out of lighting during the fight to posses the dragonroot. More Berserker soldiers came from under the shadows and subdued the dragons with the herb they had seen Hiccup and his riders give to the dragons. Goblin's clouded anger started to disappear, but it was replaced by heavy drowsiness, and his whole body relaxed to the point he could not move. The other dragons followed suit, becoming immobile, and mentally ecstatic.

Dagur approached the captured dragons with an insane grin. "Looks like we got ourselves more than we accounted for." He turned to his men. "Tied them and gag them up, then take them to the ships. We have to go before Hiccup and his dragon club takes notice."

Goblin could do nothing as he felt the net being removed from him, but then his wings and legs were tied up with chains, and a thick rope tied around his muzzle. He felt the men dragging him through the beach, barely conscious, but he could see the other dragons, all tied up and muzzled, being pulled into the ships. His vision became blurry, then blackened, and the Skrill lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Goblin!" Heather ran into the Academy with the rest of the teens, but they found none of the dragons there. Everything in there had been destroyed, and there were claws marks and burn marks all over the walls and the floor.<p>

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out for the Night Fury, but he realized that he was also taken. He could not believe it. His best friend, his dragon, kidnapped by Dagur and his men. Who knew what he planned to do.

"They're all gone!" Astrid was equally fearing for her dragon's life.

"Well, we can't just stand here whining like a bunch of Fishlegs!" Snotlout exclaimed. "We have to go to Berserker Island and rescue them!"

"On what?" Tuffnut stated. "They took the dragons, remember?"

"And I doubt Fishleg's dragon can carry all of us in her back!" Ruffnut pointed at Meatlug, who looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Fishlegs wrapped his arms around his Gronckle's neck. "Don't listen to her, girl. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Sure, since your dragon was not taken!" Snotlout stated.

"What are we going to do?!" Heather pointed out. "We don't even know what Dagur plans to do with our dragons!"

"You don't have to worry for Goblin." Hiccup said reassuringly. "Dagur doesn't want to kill him, he wants him as a trophy." However, his voice grew sad and worrying. "He also want Toothless, but I don't know what he plans to do with him."

"And what about _our_ dragons!" Snotlout stated, pointing to himself, Astrid and the twins. "You know our dragons' lives mean nothing to him!"

"Knock it off, Snotlout!" Astrid snapped. "They're as worried as us!"

"Heather? Hiccup, I understand, but Heather? Goblin is not her dragon! She didn't train him! Hiccup did!"

At those words, Heather gasped in shock and smacked Snotlout across the face, knocking him to the ground. Fishlegs gasped, the twins let out an amused 'oooh' before snickering. "Don't you dare saying that again! I may not have trained him, but he is _my_ dragon! I love him, and he loves me! That's all that matters, is it not?!" Then she broke down into sobs, and accepted Astrid's comforting hands on her shoulders.

"She's right, Snotlout!" Hiccup gave his cousin a stern glance. "She has been closer to Goblin than any of us ever was! It is the dragon who chooses its rider."

"Hey, guys!" Tuffnut stated. "How about we go back to talking about rescuing our dragons?"

"I'm getting bored with all this emotional stuff." Ruffnut added.

"First of all, we have to find a way to get to Berserker Island. Without our dragons, we'll have to go by boat."

"Actually, they'll expect us to go by boat if they know we have no way of flying." Fishlegs stated. "This time, the least they will expect us to do is to arrive to the island by the air."

"We don't have wings, genius!" Ruffnut snapped. "And where are we going to get more dragons?"

"Uh, Ruffnut… We live on an island with dragons, remember?"

"Yeah, but most of those dragons are wild or belong to anyone else." Astrid pointed out. "We need a better plan."

Heather said nothing as they discussed. She just stared into the distance with a sorrowful look.

"Be safe, Goblin."

* * *

><p>When the dragons next awoke, they realized they were no longer in Berk, but in individual cages, like those on Outcast island, only they knew this was not Outcast Island.<p>

"_**What happened?**_" Stormfly looked around in fear. "_**Hookfang! Goblin! Toothless! Everyone!**_"

"_**I'm here!**_" Hookfang spoke from the cell next to her.

"_**Where are we?**_" Goblin inquired, looking at the barren arena outside his cage.

"_**Do you guys even remember anything?**_"

"_**No,**_" Barf and Belch said simultaneously.

"_**All I remember is a dragonroot, everything after that is a blur**_." Toothless stated, before realization hit him. "_**Oh, no**_."

"_**Tying the knots?**_" Goblin inquired.

Hookfang threw a stream of fire at the bars, but it had no effect. "_**Great. Looks like we won't be getting out of here soon**_."

"_**We're in Berserker island, Hookfang!**_"

"_**Oh, great.**_" Goblin sighed. "_**Just what we needed.**_"

"_**But how did we end up in here?**_" Stormfly inquired.

"_**Dagur must have dropped that dragonroot in the Academy to make us fight amongst ourselves, weaken us, and then one of his men led us to a secluded place to capture us.**_" Toothless concluded.

"_**Wait until I get my claws on him!**_" Hookfang rattled against the bars of his cage.

"_**We have to do something!**_" Toothless shot a fireball at the iron bars, but again it had no effect.

"_**What are we supposed to do?**_" Barf inquired.

"_**Our humans are not here, and who knows what that insane guy is planning to do with us!**_" Belch finished.

Before Toothless could say anything, a sound from the cage next to his caught his attention. It was sobbing. There was another dragon captive in that horrible place.

"_**Hello?**_" the Night Fury asked from behind the bars.

The sobbing stopped momentarily. "_**Who is it?**_" it was a female.

"_**My name is Toothless.**_"

"_**Who are you talking to?**_" Hookfang inquired from behind his own bars.

"_**There's another dragon here.**_" Toothless replied, before speaking to the mysterious female. "_**Are you okay?**_"

Another round of sobs. "_I thought I was the only one here._"

"_**Not anymore, honey**_." Stormfly, if she were in the cage's vision range, would have given the dragon a reassuring smile.

"_**How did you end up in here?**_" Goblin asked her. "_**Did Dagur's men capture you too?**_"

"_**N-No. I was brought here by my humans, but I don't know why**_."

"_**What kind of dragon are you?**_" Hookfang asked.

Before she could reply, the gates to the arena creaked opened. The five newly-arrived dragons growled as they saw Dagur approach their cages, surrounded by his men.

"You're finally mine." Dagur snickered, glancing at Goblin and Toothless. "All mine! First thing we're going to do is change that name. It makes no sense." As he outstretched a hand to pet Toothless, he quickly removed it when the Night fury's jaws closed in thin air. "Look at all those teeth."

His attention changed to the Skrill. "Ah, my Skrill! Those idiots even made a saddle for me to use!"

"_**You wish!**_" Goblin snarled, gnashing his teeth.

"Looks like he has fighting spirit. That is just perfect!" Dagur grinned. "Get him out of the cage! I'm going to show him who's boss!"

The other dragons snarled and rattled against their cages as Dagur's men opened the cage, using their poles and leashes to forcefully drag the thrashing Skrill out. One of those leashes was thrown on Goblin's muzzle, to prevent him from breathing fire. Goblin took a glance at the mysterious female imprisoned on the cage next to Toothless. However, either his eyes were playing a trick on him, or she was only a look-alike species.

Dagur grabbed Goblin's horns and lifted himself over and unto the saddle. Just as Dagur plopped unto the saddle, however, Goblin shrieked and stood high up on his hind legs and violently thrashed his wings and tail before tossing Dagur off his back. That saddle was reserved for _one_ person only!

"Ah!" Dagur hissed as he landed flat on his back while Goblin roared at him. "Stupid beast!" he cursed before dusting himself off as he stood. "Make sure he is not fed nor given any water!" Dagur glanced at Toothless and the female. "And take those two to the breeding chamber!"

Toothless frowned. Breeding chamber? Did he intend to…? Before he could think about it, Dagur's men leashed and muzzled him and dragged him out of the cage, despite his thrashing. He heard whimpers and growls coming form the cage next to him, but he didn't get a chance to glance at the female. Goblin was put back in his cage as Toothless and the female were dragged away to Odin-knows-where. Hookfang, Stormfly and Barf and Belch stared in astonishment at the female dragon before she was out of sight.

"_**Was that what I think it was?**_" Hookfang gasped.

"_**Could it be possible?**_" Stormfly added.

"_**No**_." Goblin stated grimly. " _**I managed to catch a pinch of her scent and her hormones. It's not the same as Toothless's, it's similar, but not the same**_."

"_**Hormones?**_" Belch asked. "_**You mean to say she-**_"

"_**She's receptive.**_"

"_**How come we didn't smell anything?**_" Hookfang inquired.

"_**Strike Class dragons are not like the others. When they become receptive, dragons of other classes do not sense it because the scent of our hormones is very faint. Only another Strike Class dragon, mostly of the same species as the receptive female, will catch the scent**_."

"_**You mean Dagur wants to…**_." Stormfly's pupils became slits in horror.

"_**He wants Toothless to breed with her**_."

Meanwhile, Toothless and the female were dragged into another dark pit, and locked inside together. Toothless shot a plasma ball at the gates, but it was no use. He heard the female scrambling to the walls, flapping her wings and trying to find a way out, but there were no ways of escape from that pit. There was only one whole from which moonlight filtered, but it was not big enough for them to escape.

"_**Help!**_" she was calling out. "_**Someone help us, please!**_"

"_**Hey!**_" Toothless called out to her. "_**Calm down! It's no use! We're underground, no one can hear us from here!**_"

He stepped back when she shot a pink plasma fire at the walls, and the room trembled, but nothing happened. But that was not the shocking thing. Suddenly, the female's back, dorsal spines, and the tip of her wings and tailfins glowed a paint light pink, before disappearing.

"_**Hey!**_" Toothless tried again. "_**You haven't told me your name!**_"

Soft and teary pink eyes glanced at him, her pupils perfect ovals. "_**C-Cherry Blossom.**_"

Now that Toothless got a better look at her, he was astonished and confused. It was like looking at himself in the mirror, except she was smaller, thinner and her curves were more elegant. Other than that, she was nearly identical to him. The scales, the tailfins, the wingspan, even her face and ears. Could she be another like him?

No. He couldn't glow like that, maybe she was something close to a cousin.

"_**Are you okay?**_" Toothless got closer to her, but she stepped back fearfully.

"_**I'm scared.**_" She whispered. "_**I want to go home**_."

Toothless approached her and put a comforting wing on her. "_**Don't worry, we're going to get out of here. That's a promise**_."


	13. Chapter 13

Goblin

Chapter 13- Deceit

When they learned of Toothless and the others' capture, all the dragons of Berk, of all the species, wild and domestic, held a meeting. When the humans and their hatchlings were asleep, the dragons flew to the cove where Hiccup and Toothless had first met, having decided that place would be where all meetings would be held, honoring the end of the war with the Vikings.

The cove was overcrowded with dragons. Those who didn't fit were atop the trees, on the corners of the cove, or even on the ground, struggling to make space. The mates of those who had been captured (minus Toothless, for he was the only one of his kind, and Meatlug, for she had not been captured) were in the middle of the cove, under the shadow of Thornado, who sat atop the largest rock inside of the cove.

"Calm down, everyone!" Thornado bellowed, silencing all the dragons.

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" Akkyold snapped. "The mother of my hatchlings is in danger, and you tell me to calm down?!"

"What about Barfie and Belchy?" the female, orange-scaled Hideous Zippleback inquired simultaneously.

"And Goblin?! What am I going to tell our hatchlings when they notice their father is missing?!" Quinarth stated in anguish.

"The humans are planning an strategy to rescue them, we must wait until then." Thornado stated.

All the dragons around them roared in response.

"Let's attack Berserker Island!"

"We should take matters into our own claws!"

"If we wait any longer, they'll be killed!"

Thornado let out a sonic roar to silence the crowd once more before speaking. "If we act without thinking, someone will get hurt, or worse, we'll give Dagur a reason to kill Toothless and the others."

"So we just wait?" Hookfang's mate, a female purple Nightmare named Karan, snapped. "How do we know Dagur hasn't already killed them?"

"Hiccup will make an strategy!"

"And how long do you think he is going to take?" Quinarth raised a scaly eyebrow. "We can't wait that long!"

"I say we go and rescue them ourselves!" Akkyold added. "The Berserkers won't stand a chance against a whole flock of dragons!"

All the present dragons roared in agreement.

"But they must have traps and all sort of weapons!" Greenhorn hissed. "Otherwise, they wouldn't have captured _Toothless_ and _Goblin_ so easily!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karan snapped.

"Toothless is a Night Fury, and Goblin is a Skrill, the only Strike dragons on Berk. If Dagur could capture them that easily, they must have used some sort of-"

"You mean to say our mates are not as good?" Akkyold let out a hiss, Karan and Nori and Nara behind him.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Akkyold!"

"I agree with Thornado on something." Gingertoes added. "The humans have knowledge about the Berserkers' weapons and strategies. If we attack them, we would be like flies flying into a spider's web."

"Have you lost the courage that characterized you?" Akkyold directed his acidic voice at the Terrible Terror.

"No, I'm using my head before using my brawn. You should do that sometime."

Steelhorn had said nothing during the whole meeting, nor Karlya had. She had nothing to say. Quinarth resented him deeply.

"Even if Hiccup came up with a strategy, he and the others don't have their dragons, remember?" a metal blue and red Monstrous Nightmare stated. "That's the reason we're all here."

"Well, they'll have to ride other dragons for the time being, genius." A male Gronckle said, rolling his eyes.

"But who?" a yellow Terrible Terror stated. "I mean, it's not like they can simply choose another dragon to ride just like that."

"I don't get what's the whole ruckus about." Steelhorn suddenly sneered. "The Berserkers have what they came looking for. We should leave them to do whatever they please with the Skrill"

"Say that again! I dare you!" Quinarth snapped.

"And what about Stormfly, Hookfang and the others?" Karan stated. "You say we should leave them to rot was well?"

"That's what they get for messing their noses in other dragons' business."

"Shut your maw, would you?!" Akkyold hissed dangerously. "You're just sore that you were beaten by Goblin in the Great Migration!"

"He caught me off guard, that didn't count!"

"As if!" Quinarth growled. "And I have not yet forgotten how you called me, featherbrain!"

Steelhorn was having enough of being insulted by a mere Nadder. "I'm not taking any words from a _female_!"

"ENOUGH!" Thornado yelled with all the potency of his sonic roar, nearly sending the smaller dragons flying. "This is not the time for meaningless arguing." His golden eyes set severely on Steelhorn. "That goes especially for you, Steelhorn! If you're not going to suggest any ideas to rescue Toothless and the others, it will be better that you don't speak at all!"

Angry, but with no other choice than to obey, Steelhorn crawled away back to his mate. Satisfied, Thornado spoke once more.

"For now, let's go back to our nests. It will be morning soon, and we'll need our energies for the following days. When Hiccup and the humans have decided what to do, we'll make our move."

Reluctantly, the meeting came to an end and all the dragons left for their nests. All but four.

"You really think Dagur is capable of harming them?" Karan inquired.

"That madman is capable of jumping off a cliff!" Akkyold added. "I swear, if he has laid a hand on Stormfly, I'll tear him apart."

"I just hope they're all okay." Quinarth whispered. "I can't bear the thought of Goblin, Toothless, all of them, inside a cage."

"We neither." Nori and Nara said simultaneously.

"All we can do now is hope they're alright." Akkyold sighed sadly.

The four dragons looked up at the sky as the first rays of sunlight came through the horizon and the endless blue ocean.

* * *

><p>The captive dragons learned to hate their new prison rather quickly.<p>

For the past two days, the routine was almost the same. Dagur would attempt to get on Goblin's back, but the Skrill violently threw him off. Toothless was isolated with Cherry Blossom in the 'breeding chamber' most of the time, only brought back to their cages to be fed. It was a complete waste of time; while Toothless and Cherry had become quite friendly to one another, they didn't feel the connection required for two dragons to mate. But Dagur was ignorant of this, not that he would care, anyway.

As for Stormfly, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch, Dagur decided that they would be perfect mounts for his generals. But like Goblin, they rejected those horrible people and threw them off.

It was midday, and they had not been fed yet. Goblin lay on the bottom of his cell, his stomach protesting from hunger, but he ignored it. No matter if he came to be only skin and bones, he would not let that idiot into his back. He was so glad he could withstand months without feeding, but this didn't mean he didn't want some tasty fish.

"I think I'm going to kill myself." Hookfang huffed from his cell.

"Come on, Hookfang, it's only been two days." Stormfly gently said. "You are stronger than that."

"Two days of hell! That Dagur guy must be insane if he thinks I'm going to let that big, fat man on my back!"

"I'm with you on that one." Barf peeked his head though the bars. "These guys need to lost some weight. I thought my beck was gong to break!"

"What are you complaining about?" Belch retorted. "I think the one that tried to get on _my_ neck was even heavier."

"We have to get out of here somehow." Stormfly changed the subject.

"And how? It's not like we can simply blast these bars open." Goblin pointed out, slamming his tail against the bars. "Someone has to open the door from the outside."

"And who? If I may ask?" Hookfang asked matter-of-factly. "I doubt the guards will let us out, and the only dragons that could open them are Toothless and that female, but they are always in the breeding chamber."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for our humans to come and rescue us." Belch said, laying his head down.

"How are they going to rescue us if _we_ are here! They would need to get other dragons to come, let alone break us out." Hookfang snapped.

"Maybe Toothless will manage to escape and he'll come to break us out." Stormfly retorted.

"And how long will he last?" Goblin said with his head low. "There must be hundreds of guards around here to make sure we don't act up. Toothless won't be able to take them all out on his own."

"He has that female with him, she could be of some help."

"We don't know her, or if she can be trusted."

"Gob, she is locked up here with us." Hookfang rolled his eyes. "There isn't anything suspicious with that. It means she is here against her will as well."

"Well, whoever she is…" Goblin stared at the way the Berserkers took toothless and Cherry Blossom everytime they were done with their meals. "I hope she'll be able to help us."

Meanwhile, Toothless and Cherry were still in the Breeding chamber trying to figure a way to escape, but the hole from which light filtered was way too small. The gate was closed shut from the outside, with only a small hole for the soldiers to peek in and see if they had already 'done it'.

"What are we going to do?" Cherry groaned, circling around the cave.

"First of all, we need to calm down and think straight." Toothless was scanning the area, looking for something they could use to their advantage. "There must be something useful in here…"

"There's nothing more than rocks here!" Cherry snapped, smashing her tail against the rock wall, making medium-sized rocks fall from the ceiling.

The rocks that had fallen this time were oddly-shaped. They were rough, but they were oval-shaped; if they had a smooth surface, anyone would have confused them for dragon eggs… Wait, dragon eggs… Toothless stared for a while at the rocks, thinking. Dagur wanted Night Fury eggs, maybe they _should_ give him eggs.

"Cherry." Toothless called for the Spectre. "Come over here, I've got an idea."

The female dragon approached the spot where the rocks had fallen, but she stared in confusion as Toothless started using his fire breath to smoothen the texture of the rocks. "What are you doing?"

"Dagur wants us to procreate, maybe we should give him what he wants." Toothless grinned, finishing the last touch on the first rock. Now it was completely smooth, shaped like an egg, colored black due to its exposure to the fire. "Help me make a few more of these."

Cherry realized what Toothless was planning and, taking another of the rocks that had fallen from the ceiling, started smoothing down its texture.

Half-an hour later, the guards outside the breeding chamber heard moaning and growls of pain coming from within. Alarmed, one of the guards peeked through the hole, and saw the Spectre laying on the ground with her back on the door, her wings stretched, looking like she was in pain.

"Damn it, I think she's finally doing it!" The guard snapped and turned to his companion. "Fetch Dagur! He said he wanted to be the first to take a look at the eggs."

When Toothless heard the guards' footsteps echoing in the corridor, he quickly rolled over the egg-shaped rocks to Cherry's side. "Remember, act like these are your real eggs. Dagur doesn't know anything about dragons, so it'll convince him."

Cherry nodded. After a while, footsteps echoed once more in the corridor, possibly Dagur and his horde. The gates opened with a creak, and Dagur stepped in surrounded by guards.

"Where are my Night Fury eggs?!"

Remembering Toothless's words, Cherry growled menacingly, and covered the rocks with her wing, blocking them from view. Toothless similarly did so, snarling when any of the guards came closer.

"Well, don't you stand there!" Dagur snapped. "Subdue those dragons so that I can collect my prize!"

Although still snarling and growling, Cherry and Toothless let the guards subdue them and drag them away from the rocks. Toothless felt like snickering when Dagur eyed the egg-shaped rocks like they were very rare diamonds.

"Finally." He snickered, taking a look at the five 'eggs'. "My own Night Fury eggs. Nothing will stand in my way now!"

"Sir, what do we do with these dragons!" One of the guards yelled, trying to keep Toothless against the ground.

"Take them back to the cages. And then make a bonfire to incubate my eggs!"

* * *

><p>The other dragons woke up abruptly when they heard metal clanging, and caught two blurs of black being thrown back into their cages, before the doors closed again, and the guards left in a hurry.<p>

"What happened in there?" Hookfang asked. "I heard a whole commotion from here."

"Let's say…" Toothless couldn't contain anymore and started laughing now that no one was watching. "Dagur thinks we 'did' it!"

Goblin's eyes snapped open. "And you really did it?"

"No." Cherry growled softly, not liking the Skrill's tone in the least. "We tricked Dagur into thinking we did with egg-shaped rocks.

The other dragons couldn't help it, and they started laughing. They knew Dagur didn't know anything about dragons, and less breeding, but this was priceless!

"Haha! I can't wait to see his face when he realizes those are nothing more than rocks!" Hookfang was laughing out-loud so hard he was on the floor, his tail hitting the ground.

"That was smart on your part, you two!" Goblin chuckled merrily.

Stormfly thought this was a serious matter, but she couldn't contain a few giggles at Dagur's stupidity.

"That should give us some time to figure out how to open these bars." Toothless pointed out, trying to take a peek outside at the doors of the others' cells. "There must be some latch or something that keeps them closed."

Cherry Blossom started sniffing ground under the iron door to see if there was some latch she could remove, when she realized the other dragons were still laughing. "Hey, you could lend some help, you know."

"Guys, even if we find the thing keeping these doors closed, how are se supposed to remove them?" Barf inquired.

"You are the one to ask!" Goblin snapped. "We saw you sticking your head out from your cage a while ago."

"…Oh."

"Stick out your head and see if you can see something!" Hookfang said.

Reluctantly, Barf slid his head through the gap in the door of his cell, and looked around for any guards, before starting to examine the door carefully for any latch. He had to hurry. If the Berserkers found out he was doing this, they would surely slice his head off. The door was all rusty, and there were no signs of a latch…

Wait…

"Hey, guys, I think there's something here." Barf twisted his neck and sniffed what seemed to be a small, almost unseen, yet thick latch that kept the cage closed. "Yes, it's the latch."

"Well, open it up and get us out of here!" Hookfang snapped.

"No, not yet." Goblin retorted. "It's too risky. We should wait until nighttime, when all those goons have dozed off."

"I agree on that one." Toothless said. "We should wait until they've fallen asleep, then we'll do it."

Hookfang groaned in frustration and fell to the ground with a loud thud.


	14. Chapter 14

Goblin

Chapter 14- Breaking Out

It had grown dark a few hours ago.

Barf and Belch snuck their heads through the bars of their cage and looked around, making sure there were no guards around, or that the ones posted outside the arena were deeply asleep.

"_**Are they asleep?**_" Hookfang asked, growing impatient.

"_**I think so**_." Barf replied. "_**Should we start operation 'out of jail'?**_"

"_**Just open the cages so that we can get the heck out of here!**_"

Barf carefully bended his neck down to the latch of the cage and removed it as quietly as he could, before he and Belch got their heads out of the bars and pushed the door open. Then the Zippleback proceeded to remove the latches of the other cages and let the other dragons out of their imprisonments.

"_**Finally!**_" Hookfang stretched all his limbs. "_**I was getting all rusty in there**_."

"_**What are you complaining about?**_" Goblin retorted. "_**At least they fed you while I'm starving!**_"

"_**Guys!**_" Stormfly snapped. "_**Now's not the time!**_"

"_**We have a little problem, if you haven't noticed. We're out, but we don't know how to get out of here, we're **__**underground**_."

The dragons turned to Barf and Belch.

"_**What?**_" Belch stated. "_**Just because we broke us out doesn't mean we know the way out!**_"

"_**Actually…**_" Cherry Blossom whispered shyly. "_**I think I know the way out.**_" She felt nervous when the dragons set their glances at her. "_**My kind possesses a good memory. I think I remember how they brought me here.**_"

"_**Do you?**_" Hookfang narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_**Knock it off, Hookfang!**_" Toothless growled. "_**We have to stick together!**_"

"_**I agree with Hookfang, Toothless.**_" Everyone turned to look at Goblin. "_**As incredible as it sounds. We don't know her, how do we know she is not leading us to another trap?**_"

"_**Any better ideas?**_" Toothless inquired.

No reply.

"_**Well, then, lead the way, Cherry**_."

The dragons silently stalked out of the underground arena, led by Cherry. She had to make sure there were no guards around, but the path out of there was clearly drawn in her memory. However, the other dragons had a small problem.

"_**Toothless?**_" Goblin whispered.

"_**What is it, Gob?**_" the Night Fury replied.

"_**What are you going to do when we're out of here? You can't fly by yourself, remember?**_"

The dragons stopped in their tracks when he pointed that little detail out. They had completely forgotten about it. Cherry Blossom perked her ears and looked back at Toothless; he couldn't fly? She glanced at his tail, and realized one of the fins was colored red with a skull painted on it.

"_**Guys, we'll think about it when we've escaped.**_" Stormfly said, looking around in alarm. "_**Unless you want to return to that prison, we should hurry.**_"

The dragons continued with their escapade. They advanced through the tunnels, which were surprisingly empty, maybe they were making the fire to incubate Dagur's 'eggs', which would make this even easier.

The dragons' shadows were casted by the torches on the walls. They felt out of place in these tunnels; they were accustomed to the open bright skies, not the darkness of these tunnels that reminded them of the cells they had been once kept in. Goblin trembled internally. It was cold and dark, just like he experienced while being frozen in that iceberg.

Suddenly, Cherry stopped with perked ears, and motioned the other dragons to stop and remain silent. There were a dozen guards walking through the following tunnel, carrying piles of wood.

"Dagur is sure obsessed with those things." One of them commented.

"Night Fury eggs, remember? You have seen how powerful is the Night Fury possessed by the Berkians, and we'll have five of those!" another retorted.

The dragons contained snickers at the remark.

"But don't you think those two dragons gave up their eggs too easily? Dragons are supposed to be fiercely protective of their eggs, that's what people says."

"Nonsense! Maybe they're finally understanding who are their new masters."

"As if! That Monstrous Nightmare nearly roasted Ratoward alive!"

"Be quiet, men! We're supposed to take this wood to the fire for those eggs, not just be talking around! Now move!"

When she was certain the guards were out of earshot, Cherry advanced through the tunnel, followed by the others.

"_**We're almost at the gate**_." Cherry announced in low voice.

"_**A gate?**_" Hookfang hissed. "_**There's damn gate blocking the way out?!**_" he snapped. "_**Why didn't you tell us that!**_"

"_**Hookfang, lower your voice!**_" Goblin hissed. "_**Do you want to get us caught?!**_"

"_**How the heck are we supposed to open a gate by ourselves?!**_"

"_**There's a mechanism.**_" Cherry retorted, getting angry. "_**A plank, it'll open the gate if we pull it**_."

Hookfang muttered something under his breath as they continued. They advanced through a few more tunnels, before they came to a large iron gate like the one of the Dragon Academy. The dragons felt relieved upon seeing the sky once more, but the iron gate was still keeping them from it.

"_**Alright, where's this famous plank?**_" Hookfang inquired.

Cherry glanced around, and spotted a large plank made of the stick of a tree on a side of the cavern, connected to the gears that kept the door closed. "_**Over there**_."

"_**Okay, we're just supposed to pull it!**_" Barf and Belch approached the plank, and pushed it upwards. The gears creaked as the gate started to lift itself into the rock, but they were very rusty and it would take a while.

Suddenly, a scream echoed in the tunnels. "The dragons have escaped!"

"Look for them and recapture them!"

"_**Oh-oh.**_" Toothless said. "_**We have to hurry!**_"

"_**It's the stupid gate!**_" Hookfang roared, smashing the iron with his tail. He quickly regretted doing so, however, as the gears screeched and the gate stopped, not wide enough to let the dragons out.

"_**Well done, jughead!**_" Belch snarled. "_**What are we going to do now?!**_"

"_**We'll have to lift it ourselves!**_" Toothless replied. "_**NOW!**_"

The dragons, minus Cherry Blossom and Stormfly got their heads under the gate and tried lifting it upwards. However, the gears were very rusty and even with all that strength it would take them a while, a luxury they didn't have at the moment.

"There they are!" Stormfly snapped around in alarm when she heard the soldier's voices. "Don't let them get away!"

"_**Keep them away!**_" Hookfang snarled.

Stormfly threw spines from her tail to the approaching soldiers, while Cherry shot fireballs at the ones coming from the sides. The gears started to comply lazily, screeching in protest as the gate started to open from the pressure. When it was halfway open, the soldiers had them outnumbered, and Stormfly's spines and Cherry's fireballs were doing no better.

"_**If we keep on like this, we'll be back on those cages in no time!**_" Goblin snarled. "_**We'll have to crawl underneath this gate!**_"

Hookfang stretched out his neck, mustering all of his strength to keep the gate up. "_**Hurry up, all of you, before I break my neck!**_"

Toothless was the first to slide off beneath the gate, followed by Barf and Belch. Goblin did his best to slid under the metal gate without touching it, lest he wanted to to electrocute Hookfang.

"_**Stormfly! Cherry!**_" Toothless called from outside. "_**Hurry!**_"

The Deadly Nadder and the Specter quickly ran towards the gate, firing at the Berserkers that came in their way, but as they were about to slide to the gate, an arrow flew through the air and pierced into Hookfang's leg. The Monstrous Nightmare let out a roar of pain and his leg started buckling due to the weight of the gate. Realizing what was going on, Toothless and Goblin quickly held up the gate before Hookfang collapsed.

"_**Hurry up, you three!**_" Goblin snapped, struggling at the gate. He wasn't happy to say that strength was not his forte.

Stormfly quickly helped Hookfang crawl underneath the gate, before crawling out herself. Just as Cherry crawled safely to the other side, the weight of the gate and the overused gears finally snapped. Toothless and Goblin quickly released the gate and allowed it to fall to the ground with a loud clang, trapping the Berserkers inside.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Toothless cried out.

"How? You can't fly!" Goblin snapped.

"Talk later! Let's go!"

The dragons quickly flew away, avoiding arrows fired from behind the gate by the Berserkers. Toothless had to run after them, gliding through the rocks without losing sight of his friends. The Berserkers kept firing their arrows until the dragons were out of sight.

"Damn it!" one of them cried out. "They've gotten away!"

"Dagur will have our heads!"

"Send everyone to search the whole island! We can't let those dragons escape! The Monstrous Nightmare is injured, so that should slow him down!"

They went back into the caverns, to look for another gate. The more time they lost, the more probabilities that those dragons would escape.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mommy, when is daddy coming back?<strong>_"

Quinarth felt her heart break in two when that question left her hatchlings' maws. How could she tell them that Goblin was being held captive in another island? She didn't have the courage to do so, so she told them that their father was away on a small 'trip' with uncles Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Toothless, and auntie Stormfly. Still, they wouldn't stop bombarding her with questions.

"_**In a few days, sweetie.**_" Quinarth replied softly, rubbing Vermillion's head softly.

"_**I wanted to go with him." **_Nibblertooth whined. "_**I made another trick, and I wanted to show it to him**_."

"_**Mommy, do you think he will bring something to us?**_" Kyra asked innocently.

"_**I'm sure he will, honey**_." Quinarth did her best to smile at her babies when she didn't even have the heart to.

"_**I bet he will bring the best gift for me.**_" Pearl purred. "_**Because I'm his favorite.**_"

"_**Shut up, Pearl!**_" Kyroc snapped.

"_**Yeah, stop it.**_" Lightingbolt added. "_**Daddy is probably enjoying himself with uncle Hookfang and Uncle Toothless, I don't think we should burden him with gifts**_." Ah, Lightingbolt, always using advanced words for his age.

It was Syrilth she was worried about. Ever since he noted his father was missing, he had isolated himself from other hatchlings and his siblings. He'd often sit at the entrance of the courtyard, glancing around the sky and the village, looking for his father. At the end of day, he'd return to the barn in disappointment.

"_**Syrilth?**_" Quinarth called softly for the Skrill hatchling, who right now was resting on the side of the nest, apparently asleep. But she knew better. "_**Are you okay?**_"

As always, the hatchling said nothing.

"_**It's okay if you miss your father, but he'll be back soon. I promise you, and he'll be very happy to see you all**_."

The hatchlings apparently, and hopefully, accepted the answer. They cuddled under their mother's wing and fell asleep after a few minutes. A sound coming from the outside caught Quinarth's attention. She silently stood up, not before giving her hatchlings one last nuzzle, and trotted out into the village, looking around for the source of the sound. She spotted Akkyold sneaking out, making sure no one was following him.

"_**Akkyold?**_"

The male Nadder nearly jumped when he heard Quinarth's voice behind him. "_**Quinarth, what are you doing here?**_" he asked with slit pupils

"_**I was about to ask you the same thing**_."

"_**I'm going to rescue Stormfly! I don't care what Thornado says, if I wait any longer who knows if I'll ever see her again!**_"

Before Quinarth could say anything, both Nadders heard more steps behind them. Karan and Nori and Nara were crawling towards them, also trying not to call any attention to themselves.

"_**I'm going to Berserker Island and that's it!**_" Akkyold growled in a low voice. "_**Don't try to stop me!**_"

"_**We're not here to stop you**_." Karan simply replied. "_**We're going with you**_."

"_**We can't just wait until that Dagur guy sends Barfie and Belchy's head in a crate to do something.**_" Nora added.

"_**What about you, Quinarth?**_" Akkyold inquired. "_**Are you coming?**_"

Quinarth thought for a moment. On one hand, Thornado would be angry if he found they had disobeyed direct orders, but she was also worried about her mate. Deciding there was no other choice, Quinarth nodded. "_**Let's go.**_"

When the four dragons took flight, they didn't notice a little speck of purple going after them silently.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hookfang, stop acting like a hatchling!<strong>_"

"_**It HURTS**_!"

"_**And lower your volume! Do you want the Berserkers to find us?!**_"

Goblin groaned silently, before looking outside for any sign of berserkers. After escaping they had found a cave on the side of the island, and having nowhere else to go, went in it. Stormfly tried to get the arrow out of Hookfang's leg, but the Monstrous Nightmare wasn't helping.

"_**It's going to get infected!**_" Stormfly mildly scolded.

"_**So what? When we go back, Hiccup will fix it!**_" Hookfang growled as a reply, shielding his hurt talon from the Nadder with his wing.

"_**Guys!**_" Toothless snapped. "_**Stop fighting! We have to stay together!**_"

"_**This is a bad omen**_." Barf and Belch cried out simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"_**You know what?! Do whatever you want with your leg!**_" Stormfly growled, turning her back on the Monstrous Nightmare incensed. "_**Don't complain when you turn one-legged!**_"

"_**As if! Since when do you have healing skills, Stormfly?!**_"

"_**It would take me five days to explain it to **__**you**__**!**_"

Hookfang blinked. "_**I don't get that.**_"

"_**She called you an idiot, Hookfang.**_" Goblin took a wing to his face.

"_**She what?!**_" the Monstrous Nightmare was about to flare up. "_**You're so lucky I don't fight with females!**_"

"_**Because you don't stand a chance!**_"

"_**Why you little-!**_"

"_**STOP IT!**_" Goblin finally snapped, electrifying his scales in anger. "_**We'd feel much safer if you two stopper bickering! The Berserkers are looking for us, and if you keep arguing they'll find us! Now's not the time to make a fuss over an arrow in Hookfang's leg!**_"

Wow. He sure had a short fuse when he needed it, but otherwise he was usually very peaceful. Toothless contained a snicker when he saw the look on Hookfang and Stormfly's faces. Cherry had jumped back, and covered herself in her wings in case any of the lightings went loose.

"_**We should be worrying about how we're getting away from this island!**_" Goblin continued, calmly this time. "_**Toothless cannot fly without Hiccup, and Hookfang is in no condition to carry him!**_"

"_**I doubt carrying him would be a good idea at all**_." Barf added. "_**We would be defenseless if the Berserkers threw things at us**_."

"_**So what? We just wait?**_" Hookfang stated.

"_**Maybe if we asked for help.**_" Toothless suggested. "_**There must be quite a few wild dragons around here, we could ask for their help.**_"

"_**What makes you think they are going to help a bunch of strangers like us?**_" Stormfly retorted grimly. "_**You know what's to live in a hostile environment, you can't trust anyone from the outside**_."

"_**Then we just stay here and cross our claws that our humans will come to rescue us soon?**_" Hookfang asked in disbelief.

"_**We have no other choice, Hookfang.**_" Goblin purred, looking at the seemingly endless ocean in front of the cave. "_**We don't**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement! You're reading the last chapters of 'Goblin'! SO I've decided to make a little contest. Whoever can tell me a brief summary of Goblin's character will be able to help me writing the final chapter, and will get a private sneak-peek of the sequel, of which I won't talk about publicly. If you've read carefully, it'll be a piece of cake.<strong>

**Until next chap!**


	15. Chapter 15

Goblin

Chapter 15- Reunion.

**Hello again, everyone! Don't miss the Grand Finale in a few chapters! **

**And the winner of the mini-contest is….**

***Drumming***

**I'll save it for the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Quinarth and the others landed on the inhabited part of Berserker Island, where nothing but rocks lived. It wasn't precisely a good place to start, but it was something. The priorities right now were to rescue their mates, and return to Berk without being caught by Dagur and his men. But before anything, they had to find out where they were keeping them. For now, they just sought for refuge in an empty cave.<p>

"**_Do you think they will be okay?_**" Nori inquired in worry.

"**_They're strong dragons, I'm sure they will be alright_**." Karan replied. "**_Especially my Hookfang._**"

"**_I just hope we can get this done before dawn, I wouldn't want the children to notice we're gone_**." Quinarth added in worry. "**_I wouldn't like them to get worried about us._**"

"**_We'll get this done quickly_**." Akkyold replied. "**_We rescue our mates, and we'll go back._**"

"**_But we don't even know where they are. This island is very big, and I bet you anything it's filled with Berserkers._**" Nora said. "**_We should first find where their nest is, then we figure out a way to sneak in, free our mates and escape unscratched_**."

"**_For Odin's sake, you're starting to sound like Thornado!_**" Akkyold sighed.

"**_What do you have against strategy, Akkyold?_**" Nori retorted with slit pupils ."**_You'd rather fly blindly into a possible trap?_**"

"**_It's not about that! I'm worried about Stormfly, okay?!_**"

"**_We are worried about our mates too, but we're not acting recklessly!_**" Karan snapped.

The male Nadder muttered something under his breath, before laying down on the rocky floor. Quinarth took a peek outside; the cave overlooked at the ocean. Maybe the wild dragons knew the whereabouts of the Berserkers' nest. "**_I'm going to take a look around. I will try to speak to some wild dragons and see if they can be of help._**"

"**_I doubt the dragons of this island will be cooperative_**." Akkyold stated. "**_They live with hostile humans, they must be very cautious about strangers in their territory._**"

"**_Any better ideas?_**" Nori questioned.

Akkyold had no words to counter her.

"**_Well, I'll be back later_**." Quinarth announced as she stepped out of the cave, and took flight into the night sky.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>My leg is killing me!<em>**"

"**_You didn't want my help, so shut your trap!_**"

"**_Guys, stop arguing!_**"

"**_Hookfang started it!_**"

Goblin shook his head as the other dragons argued amongst themselves. Hookfang was complaining about his injured leg, Stormfly was telling him to shut up, Barf and Belch were constantly switching sides, and Toothless was trying to keep them form fighting any further. Cherry was the only one who was being silent.

"**_We need to think about what we will do_**." Stormfly finally snapped, ending her arguing with Hookfang curtly. "**_We must find a way to carry Toothless back to Berk without the Berserkers spotting us._**"

"**_Goblin could carry him_**." Belch suggested.

"**_All the way to Berk?_**" The Skrill retorted. "**_I don't have that much stamina, not to mention I'm practically starving. Dagur didn't feed me, remember?_**"

"**_We could take turns_**." Barf countered.

"**_Don't count me on that one._**" Hookfang growled, keeping his injured leg in the air to try and diminish the pain, but to no avail. "**_I can't even move my leg, let alone carry anyone._**"

"**_First of all, Goblin, you should go and get something to eat. You look terrible_**." Toothless commented.

"**_Don't tell me!_**" Goblin retorted sarcastically, before he felt his stomach protest with hunger. "**_Does anyone want something to eat?_**"

"**_Don't worry for us, Gob. You need to feed yourself._**"

"**_Actually, I'd like a cod if you don't mind-OW!_**" Hookfang growled in pain when Stormfly smacked his leg with her wing. "**_What?!_**"

"**_Don't mind Hookfang, he's raving_**." Stormfly added.

Goblin couldn't contain a chuckle as he walked out of the cave. However, as he was about to leave, the Specter went after him. "**_Goblin, wait!_**"

The Skrill turned to look at her. "**_What is it?_**"

"**_Would you mind if I go with you? You're weak, you might need some help._**"

"**_Well, I…_**" now that he think of it, he was rather tired from spending so much says without eating anything. His senses may not be at their best. "I guess I wouldn't mind."

Hookfang lifted his head from the ground as soon as he heard the exchange, but before he could say anything, Goblin and Cherry had already left. "**_Guys, someone has to follow them!_**"

"**_Here we go again_**." Stormfly rolled her eyes.

"**_We don't know that Cherry! She might as well be working for Dagur!_**"

"**_Please, Hookfang, are you listening to yourself?!_**" Toothless growled. "**_What do you have against Cherry?! She helped us escape, in case you forgot!_**"

"**_How can you trust so much in someone we just met?!_**"

"**_You didn't think the same when we met Goblin, you know_**." Belch commented.

Hookfang snapped back. "**_That was different! We didn't meet him imprisoned in enemy territory._**"

"**_But he did electrocute Snotlout, remember?_**"

"**_Well, Snotlout did deserve it that time-_**" Suddenly, Hookfang let out a cry of pain and lay his head back down when the stinging in his leg passed down to his sides, alarming the other dragons.

"**_Hookfang, are you alright?_**" Stormfly asked in worry, softer this time.

"**_Damn leg…_**" The Monstrous Nightmare hissed in pain, curling up his body while keeping his leg away form anything.

Meanwhile, Goblin and Cherry were gliding through the forest. The trees were very dark, and a few of them were completely withered, without a single leaf on them. It was clear Berserker Island was precisely going through a 'golden age'. They had not found any animals just yet; were this Vikings so poor? They flew as low as possible, alert for any Berserkers Dagur might have sent to look for them, relying on the moonlight to lit the forest for them.

Goblin caught sight of a flash of brown through the leaves of the trees; he dove instinctively dove down towards it, his wings tucked against his body, followed by Cherry. The buck had no time to react as Goblin dug his claws into it and lifted it off the ground, all it could do was to thrash violently in the dragon's grasp, desperately trying to get free. When he was at a considerable height, he released his grasp on the buck and let it fall to the ground. Bones cracked as the poor animal met its end as soon as its heavy body touched the body.

Goblin landed just in front of the body, and avidly dug his teeth into its meat, taking great chunks and swallowing them whole. Ah, food! How delicious! Surprisingly for such a nearly desolate place, this fallow-deer was well fed, and so it's meat was tasty. Little by little, he felt his strength coming back to him. Cherry landed a few feet next to him, and approached the Skrill warily; when a dragon was tasting its prey, it could be very possessive of it.

"**_Goblin?_**" she whispered shyly, and calmed down when he turned to look at her, his lips drenched with the fallow-deer's blood. "**_Are you feeling better now?_**"

"**_At least I'm not starving anymore._**" Goblin replied, taking another bite of the deer's hindquarters. "**_I wish Quinarth was here, this is her favorite food_**."

"**_Quinarth?_**" Cherry repeated.

"**_My mate. You should meet her once we go back to Berk, you'll like her._**"

"**_Mate? You have a mate?_**"

"**_Surprised?_**"

"**_Actually, yes. I mean, your breed is rare around this parts_**."

"**_Oh, no, Quinarth is not a Skrill. She's a Deadly Nadder_**." Goblin smiled a bit. "**_But that doesn't make her less beautifu_**l."

"**_You had children?_**"

"**_Seven. Three of them are my breed, three are Quinarth's, and one something of a mix. I miss them very much…_**"

Before Cherry could say anything, out of sudden Goblin's pupils turned to slits as he heard a faint but clear sound in the distance. He knew that sound very well, but how could it be? Without another word, Goblin took off and flew in the direction of the sound.

"**_Goblin, wait!_**" Cherry barely managed to take off and fly after the Skrill. "**_Goblin!_**"

Said Skrill was furiously flapping his wings, his heart throbbing in his chest, and his pupils nearly invisible thin lines. His instinct was screaming inside his head, telling him to hurry up. He came to a clearing, where he spotted two wild Monstrous Nightmares, and a Gronckle. They closing in on a hatchling with gray and purple scales…

"**_SYRILTH!_**"

Goblin quickly dove down and landed in front of the three dragons surrounding his hatchling, spreading out his wings protectively and electrifying his scales menacingly. The three dragons stepped back in surprise, but they didn't back away. Syrilth uttered no word, but his frightened little face said everything.

"**_Is that whelp yours, Skrill?!_**" one of the Monstrous Nightmares snapped.

"**_Put a claw on my son and you'll regret it!_**" Goblin roared with gnashing teeth.

"**_Stand aside if you don't want to get hurt, Skrill!_**" the Nadder hissed. "**_That hatchling has to pay for stealing fish from us!_**"

"**_I'm sorry for whatever he may have done to bother you, but I'm still not letting you lay a single claw on him!_**"

Just then, Cherry landed in the middle of the two groups to keep them from killing each other. "**_Stop!_**" She looked at the wild dragons. "**_We don't want any trouble! We were just looking for the hatchling, he got separated from us and we flew through the island looking for him._**"

The wild dragons were visibly shaken when they realized what breed Cherry was, or rather what breed they thought she was. All the dragon breeds knew better than to mess with a Night Fury, after all.

"**_W-We're sorry, miss…_**" the other Nightmare stuttered. "**_We won't bother you again.._**." with these last words, the three dragons scrambled to get away from Cherry and took flight. As soon as he was certain they were gone, Goblin turned to look at Syrilth with a reproaching and shocked look.

"**_What were you thinking, Syrilth?! What are you even doing here?! You know you could have died, don't you?!_**"

Syrilth said nothing; he simply rushed towards his father and hugged his leg, whimpering. Goblin's expression softened bit and he nuzzled his snout against his son's body gently. "**_There, there, it's okay… I'm here._**"

"**_Goblin…?_**" Cherry approached the two Skrills with wide pupils. "**_Is that one of your children?_**"

Remembering he had a companion, Goblin glanced back at Cherry. "**_The youngest._**"

"**_But how did he get here?_**"

"**_I don't know, but I doubt we will ever know. I guess he flew all the way from Berk_**."

"**_By himself?_**"

"**_Looks like it, but what I don't understand is how he found Berserker Island._**"

Syrilth looked up at his father and let out a squeal as he ran off and managed to take flight; he looked back at Goblin and let out a soft cry.

"**_I think he wants us to follow him_**." Cherry pointed out.

"**_Maybe he knows something that we don't._**"

Syrilth led them away from the forest, towards the coast, and an isolated beach. He landed in front of a cave, and motioned his father and the Specter to follow him before rushing into the cave.

"**_Syrilth?! What are you doing here?!_**"

Goblin froze when he heard the familiar voice. "**_Akkyold?!_**" he called out.

After a few seconds, a green Nadder, a purple Monstrous Nightmare and an orange Zippleback sped out of the cave to see if their ears weren't playing tricks on them, their eyes widened when they spotted him. "**_Goblin?!_**" they cried out simultaneously.

"**_Guys?! What are you doing here?!_**"

"**_We were about to ask you the same thing!_**" Karan inquired. "**_We thought the Berserkers had you!_**"

"**_They did, but we managed to get away-_**"

"**_'_****_We'? Are the others with you?!_**" Akkyold took a few steps closer. "**_Is Stormfly okay?! Where are they?!_**"

"**_We hid in a cave, but Hookfang is hurt_**." Goblin saw the look on Karan's face. "**_Don't worry, it's nothing grave, just an arrow stuck in his leg._**"

"**_Uh, Gob…_**" Nori pointed at the female Specter behind him. "**_Who is that?_**"

"**_Cherry Blossom, a friend we met while on Dagur's prison_**."

"**_Is she a-?_**"

"**_Talk later, let's go_**."

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>What's taking them so long?<em>**" Belch whined. "**_I think we should have followed Hookfang's suggestion_**."

"**_Please, Belch, they only went to hunt. Besides, with Goblin's condition, I wouldn't doubt if they took longer than usual_**." Toothless retorted. "**_And lower your voice, Hookfang is still sleeping_**."

The Monstrous Nightmare had managed to fall asleep a while ago, when the pain in his leg lessened. At least now they had some peaceful time to themselves. That is, until they heard wing flapping. Stormfly and Toothless immediately stood in front of Hookfang protectively, in case those were wild dragons coming to claim the cave, but relaxed when they saw Goblin and Cherry landing in the entrance. However, they froze when they spotted familiar figures coming behind them.

"**_Stormfly!_**" Akkyold immediately rushed towards his mate.

"**_Hookfang!_**" Karan pushed past Cherry and literally stormed in worry towards Hookfang, startling him awake.

Toothless quickly stepped aside as his friends happily reunited with their respective mates, with a small pang of jealously he didn't know he had. Syrilth was still beneath his father's protective body, while Cherry watched with a smile. However, Goblin had a question that couldn't wait, and as soon as Akkyold and Stormfly stopped rubbing their snouts together, he asked.

"**_Where is Quinarth?_**"

**…****.Fallenstar78!**

**If you read this, I want you to know you are the winner of the contest. Send me PM so that we may talk about the last chapters of this story, and your private preview of the sequel's first chapter. **

**See you all soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Rescue

"**_Why didn't you stop her?!_**" Goblin snapped, his scales cackling with electricity.

"**_We tried to but she didn't listen!_**" Akkyold explained. "**_She wanted to find you so badly…_**"

"**_And now she's the one we have to find! What if something happened to her?!_**"

"**_Please, Gob, what could have happened to her? She's a strong dragon, she can handle things by herself until we find her_**." Barf stated.

"**_There are so many possibilities I don't know where to start, considering we're in an island filled with demented people!_**"

"**_The only demented person here would be Dagur, everyone else seems to be sane_**." Hookfang commented.

All the time, Syrilth remained hidden behind his father, equally worried for his mother, but not even in this situation did he utter one single word.

"**_Instead of arguing between ourselves, we should be thinking on an strategy to find Quinart and get out of here._**" Barf stated.

Toothless waved his tail in front of them matter-of-factly.

**_"… _****_And figure out what to do with that_**."

Goblin headed for the mouth of the cave. "**_I'm going to take a look._**"

"**_Wait a second, I don't think it's a good idea that you go by yourself, the Berserkers are after you, remember?_**" Stormfly pointed out.

"**_I'll be careful, but don't ask me to stay here while my mate may have run into those madmen_**." As Goblin was stepping out of the cave, Syrilth tried to go after him, but Karlya stepped unto his tail gently.

"**_Oh, no, sweetie. It'll be best that you wait for your daddy here with us. Don't worry, he can handle himself._**"

Goblin took off into the night and flew around the island, trying to go into the moonlight as least as possible to avoid being seen by any search parties. He nearly ran into them in more than one occasion, but he was quick enough to hide. However, up to now he had found no signs of Quinarth. Where could she have gone…? About half-an-hour happened when he was about to go back to the cave, until he heard something.

A _very_ familiar roar.

His instinct overcoming his reason, the Skrill went in the direction he heard the roar come from, but heard it no more; still, something in the back of his brain and the bottom of his heart told him where to go. That's how it worked with mated pairs. Soon he came to a clearing in the middle of a forest of withered trees, and in the middle of the clearing was…

"**_QUINARTH_**!"

The Deadly Nadder had fallen unto a trap, it seemed. She was chained down unto a wooden platform; her wings pinned down, a thick leather muzzler around her snout. As soon as she heard his voice she looked up with slit pupils and let out muffled sounds. It as if she was trying to tell him something; she started struggling in her binds as soon as he landed and approached her.

"**_Don't worry, I'm here_**!" Goblin looked at the chains, but he noticed she was still letting out muffled roars and desperate roars. This didn't make sense, this wasn't a trap at all… It was like she had been left here on purpose…

Oh, no.

Before he had time to react, a pair of bolas flew from out of nowhere and tangled at his legs, making him fall to the ground. Soon, Berserkers came over him, tied him up with thick ropes, and muzzled him. The Skrill struggled violently while letting out muffled growls, but they were all over him.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"We've recaptured the Skrill, Dagur."

Oh, great, the last person he wanted to see. Goblin looked around in the darkness of the cove for the voice in alarm, and the bastard emerged from the bushes with that sickening smug grin of on his face. Quinarth tried to free herself from the bindings, but they were too strong. Dagur paid no heed to the Deadly Nadder, and instead approached the Skrill.

"You sure were a hard one, Skrill. I was going to give you another chance after the little fiasco back at the base, but now that I will soon have my own Night Furies, I have no more use for you." He glanced at his men. "Get rid of him."

Immediately gasps of shock left their lips. "But Dagur, the Skrill is the symbol of our tribe! We went through a lot to obtain him-!"

"And so what? In the end he is nothing more than a dragon. Besides, when the Night Fury eggs hatch they'll be the new symbol of the Berserkers."

Before they could say anything else, suddenly yet another Berserker came into the cove, carrying a struggling Skrill hatchling by the tail. Goblin and Quinarth nearly had a heart attack as they watched the scene in dread. "Look what I found nearby." He lifted up the hatchling; Syrilth tried in vain to get free from the Berserker's grasp, but it was no use.

"Ha! What a coincidence!" Dagur snickered, noticing how the adult dragons started to wiggle violently. "Skrill baby comes looking for its mommy and daddy. Kill him first."

As Dagur's men approached the adults dragons with swords and axes, the one holding Syrilth now grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him. Syrilth gagged and flapped his wings violently, trying in vain to bite unto the man's hands. But what happened next was a blur.

The hatchling cried out. "**_DADDY_**!"

That one word gave Goblin a burst of strength he didn't know he had. With a roar of fury, the Skrill stood up despite the bindings and was quick to knock the Berserkers off him with flaps of his wings, while breaking off the ropes restraining him. In a flash he flew towards the man holding his hatchling and knocked him aside, making him drop the Skrill hatchling. Syrilth immediately ran towards his father's talons and snuggled against him. Goblin picked his hatchling up and flew back towards Quinarth, knocking the men away from her.

"Don't you just stand there, you fools!" Dagur barked at his men. "Kill them!"

Syrilth went to find refuge with his mother, and despite being chained down Quinarth did her best to hide her baby from view. Goblin roared as he tried to keep the Berserkers away from his mate and offspring, but they were too many and he narrowly managed to knock one away when he was about to run a sword trough Quinarth.

The female Nadder managed to get the muzzler off her snout. "**_Goblin! They're too many!_**"

"**_Hang on_**!" Goblin growled back as he kept fired electrified fireballs at five men, sending them flying away.

"**_You can't do anything for me! Take Syrilth and go back home!_**"

"**_I'm taking the both of you home!_**"

Soon they were surrounded once more; Goblin circled around his mate, snarling and gnashing his teeth at the Berserkers if they came too close to them. But soon it was clear that they would overwhelm them. Syrilth tried to hide further into his mother's wing, in fear.

Suddenly, streams of fire coming from the sky knocked the men away from the trapped dragons; in confusion, everyone looked up and found Stormfly, Hookfang and the others flying above them. Akkyold and Hookfang flew down and with flaps of their wings they sent the men around Goblin and Quinarth flying. Hookfang then broke the chains pinning Quinarth down with his claws, allowing her to take flight and take Syrilth with her in her talons.

"**_Let's get out of here_**!" Barf cried out.

Goblin took flight and started following the other dragons out of the cove, but Dagur would not stand with crossed arms. In a fit of madness and rage, he snatched a crossbow with an arrow from one of his nearest men, and shot an arrow directed at the Skrill's chest…

But Quinarth saw it coming and shoved her mate out of the way, and the arrow dug into her heard. Everything became a blur. Syrilth was dropped off his mother's talon and Stormfly barely had time to catch him, Goblin watched at his mate in horror and dove down after her as she fell to the ground with a roar of pain, avoiding the spears and arrows thrown at him. The rest of the dragons went to keep the soldiers away from them. Catching up with his fallen mate, Goblin wrapped his wings around her as they crash-landed against the ground; despite the excruciating pain, Goblin rose to his feet and stared at the wound in Quinarth's chest bleeding. "**_Are you okay?_**!" when he thought she was losing consciousness, he nuzzled her head to keep her awake. "**_Quinarth, don't fall asleep_**!"

"**_It hurts_**…" she groaned weakly, feeling like everything was spilling out of her.

"**_Don't go!_** **_We're going back to Berk, hold on!_**"

He continued to nuzzle her to keep her from closing her eyes, but it was futile; Quinarth closed her eyes, not dead but barely alive. A blinding rage started seeping into Goblin's brain, driving him mad from grief and despair, the thunder stored in his body started to emerge with sparks as he turned towards Dagur with hate and hostility, his pupils nearly invisible.

Both the Berserkers and the other dragons felt a wave of dread when Goblin emerged from the trees, his scales sparking with electricity and a look of painful madness in his eyes, gnashing his teeth and a deep growl coming from his throat, it gave him an almost demonic look.

"**_Goblin?!_**" Stormfly cried out for him in shock, but he paid her no heed. The dragon lunged at Dagur, with every intention to go in for the kill, knocking whoever was in his way. For the first time ever, Dagur felt truly terrified of a dragon as he fired multiple arrows aiming for Goblin, but the Skrill blew them aside with flaps of his wings. The rest of the Berserkers didn't have the guts to face a murderously angry Skrill and, forgetting about their leader, they ran away from the cove, leaving Dagur to face the angry dragon.

Karlya roared at him. "**_Goblin!_**"

Hookfang and Akkyold tried to stop him, but he knocked them away with his wings, roaring and growling like the devil himself. Finally, Dagur's hold on the crossbow loosened and he let it fall to the ground as he quickly tried to run away, but in five seconds Goblin had pinned him to the ground with his claws, still with the look of insanity on his face, his scales still sparking with thunder.

"**_Goblin, no!_**" Stormfly cried out to him in horror.

Goblin opened his jaw and started charging up his fire. Dagur started to tremble in terror at the beast that threatened to kill him with one strike of lighting. The dragon his people had revered for so long, had turned on them, Goblin no longer thought, he just wanted to kill this pathetic human for hurting his mate. However, as he was about to fire, out of sudden Syrilth cried out for him once more.

"**_Daddy_**!"

His little voice… it sounded so frightened, and pleading. Goblin's fury and insanity began to recede as he calmed down and looked back at his hatchling, who was staring at him with little terrified eyes, begging him with his stare not to become a murderer himself. The electricity on his scales disappeared, and the poisonous toxins of wrath disappeared from his system, but he still was glaring daggers at Dagur's terrified and whimpering form.

No. He would not be like him.

Goblin lifted his talon from Dagur's body, and watched as the miserable coward crawled away and, when he managed to get back on his feet, ran away for his life in case the dragon changed his mind. When he was gone, Goblin went back to Quinarth's fallen body, followed by the other dragons.

"**_Where are Toothless and Cherry?_**" Goblin inquired, a little more calm this time.

"**_They're looking for a sail in a shipwreck on the beast. We figured out what to do to get Toothless back to Berk_**." Belch explained.

Syrilth skipped towards his mother and tried to nuzzle her awake. "**_Mommy?_**"

She didn't reply. Her chest was slightly rising and falling from her breathing, signaling she was alive, but she didn't have much time. They had to get her back to Berk ASAP, luckily dragons could endure an arrow in the chest for hours, but not for long.

"**_Do you think we can use another for Quinarth?_**" Goblin asked, his voice shaking at the sight of his son trying to awake his mother.

"**_I'm certain there is enough sail to take her back to Berk._**" Stormfly said gently, approaching her fellow Nadder and carefully sniffing at the arrow. "**_But for now, we have to leave the arrow untouched until we can take her to Hiccup and the others_**."

Syrilth realized his mother was not reacting, and he ran over to nuzzle against his father. "**_Is mommy going to die?_**"

They had gotten accustomed to Syrilth never speaking at all, so hearing his frightened little voice tugged at their hearts with sadness. "**_No, she won't, son_**." Goblin replied, nuzzling back at his hatchling. "**_She'll be okay_**."

She would be okay.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising when they finally spotted Berk on the distance. They had managed to make a sort of carriers with a pair of sails they found at the shipwrecks. On one Hookfang, Karlya, and Barf and Belch carried Toothless, while Cherry, Goblin, Akkyold and Stormfly carried Quinarth, carefully. Syrilth was resting on his father's back, sleeping soundly.<p>

"**_So, Cherry_**." Toothless glanced back at the dark-scaled female. "**_What are you going to do now?_**"

"**_I don't know. I'm not going back to my island, my family disappointed me, I wouldn't bear to see them._**" Cherry stated, with a twinge of dryness in her voice.

"**_You could stay here_**." Hookfang stated. "**_Berk's always open for dragons who have nowhere to go_**."

"**_I wouldn't like to be a bother…_**"

"**_You are no bother, Cher_**." Belch assured her. "**_I can't wait to see how our humans will react when they see you! I bet they'll think you're another Night Fury!_**"

Goblin said nothing. He was too fearful for his mate's life to say anything. It wasn't long before they slowly descended towards the village, by then the villagers gathered around the main square as soon as they saw the dragons carrying sails, all exclaiming their surprise and confusion. The village dragons started to fly up to them with astonishment drawn upon their scaly expressions.

"**_Is that you, guys?!_**"

"**_What happened?! How did you escape?!_**"

"**_Is that another Night Fury?!_**"

"**_What happened to Quinarth?!_**"

"**_Long story!_**" Akkyold stated. "**_We'll explain everything later, Quinarth needs medical attention!_**"

As soon as they landed, the dragons were received with surprised exclamations from the villagers, but Toothless, Goblin, Hookfang and the others were looking for their humans.

"Make way!" Toothless lifted his head when he heard Hiccup's voice.

"Stormfly!" Astrid raised her voice, calling for her dragon.

"Where is he?! I'm going to kill him!" Hookfang rolled his eyes. Really, Snotlout and his attitude.

"Is it my imagination, or are Barf and Belch carrying Toothless in a sail?" Tuffnut spoke from within the crowd.

"Must be our imagination." Ruffnut replied.

Goblin watched as soon his friends' humans made their way through the crowd of people, and went to hug their dragons, relieved that they were safe and sound. Syrilth stirred awake, and hopped down from his father's back to be received by his worried siblings. Meanwhile, he was glancing around, looking for…

"Out of my way!" his pupils became slits at the familiar voice, and he gave a soft roar, calling for her. Heather pushed her way through the crowd of people, her face brightening when she saw him. "GOBLIN!"

the both of them rushed forward, and Heather wrapped her arms around the Skrill's neck tightly, while Goblin held her close with his wings. "You're okay! You're okay!" Goblin remembered Quinarth, and he quickly pulled back to head back to where Quinarth was still laying, breathing heavily, the arrow stuck on her chest. Heather gasped in horror as she saw the state of the wound.

"Guys!" she ran to the Nadder and tried to pull the arrow out, but she quickly pulled back her hand when Quinarth flinched in pain as soon as she touched the arrow. "Liliac's hurt!"

The other humans grew alarmed and rushed towards her, joined by Fishlegs and Meatlug as they came to see what was going on.

"Cool! Look at all that blood!" Tuffnut snickered.

"Now's not the time for that!" Astrid scolded him harshly.

"Come on! You have to admit it's quite interesting!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Oh my gosh…!" Fishlegs would have fainted hadn't Meatlug caught him in time.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "So what? We just pull it out, what's the big deal?"

"It's _stuck_, Snotlout! It's not that easy, if we don't do this carefully we could make it worse!" Hiccup snapped, turning his attention back to Quinarth. "We must first take the arrow out, we clean the wound and patch it up to stop the bleeding!"

"I'll help." Heather spoke firmly. "She's my dragon's mate. I won't let her die."

Goblin felt moved at how she called him her dragon, though at the same time he didn't like to be referred to as a possession.

But for now, he had to give an explanation to his children, and the other dragons.


	17. Chapter 17

He couldn't sleep all night.

Goblin paced in front of the small barn, where Hiccup and Heather were trying to get the arrow out of Quinarth's chest, with Gothi's help. He flinched wherever he heard Quinarth's cries and growls of pain, and he couldn't be there with her to comfort her. He had to comfort his children, now cuddled next to him, whimpering when they heard her growling in pain.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Pearl whimpered.

"She will, don't worry." Goblin replied gently, though he failed to conceal his own worry. Syrilth had not said a word ever since they returned, he didn't know if he had gone back to his wordless self or if he was just worried about his mother.

"What if mommy dies?" Kyra sobbed, snuggling against her father.

"Don't say that! You'll give us bad luck!" Kyroc snapped, though rather than annoyance, it rather came out of worry and anguish.

"Why did Mom get hurt, Dad?" Nibblertooth sobbed, looking up at his father with teary eyes.

Goblin didn't know what to say. Heck, how could he comfort his own hatchlings when he himself couldn't calm down? No, he had to be positive; everything would turn out all right. Quinarth was a strong dragoness, she would make it. Minutes passed, it didn't pass long before his hatchlings fell asleep. Quinarth's growls of pain diminished in volume, he could now hear deep breathings and a few growls, but thankfully they sounded less agonizing, brewing up a bit of hope inside his chest. Goblin felt nuzzling against his scales, and looked down to find Syrilth looking up at him with round pupils that seemed to glisten.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be alright?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Goblin was not used to his son speaking just yet, so he shivered a bit when he heard his little voice. "She is going to be alright, son. Don't be afraid."

"Why did that man hurt mommy?"

"Well…" he didn't know what to say to that. "There are wicked people in the world that don't care ho they hurt as long they get what they want."

"Why?"

"That's how it works, it's a balance. When there are bad people on the world, good people come into it to balance it out."

"Like Heather?"

"Yes. Like Heather, and Hiccup, and the other humans here in Berk, there are also very good people who help those in need."

Finally, the doors of the barn opened and Hiccup, Heather and Gothi came out with great relief and exhaustion, it seemed it had been very hard, but they made it. Goblin snorted in relief. Gothi started scribbling something in the ground (the Skrill couldn't understand why she did that instead of speaking like normal people, but he guessed he would never know), and Hiccup translated it.

"She says that she will be fine." He said. "It was hard, but she managed to take the arrow out of her without damaging any vital parts of her body. She will still need some rest and won't be able to move much for some time, but other than that she will be okay."

Heather approached Goblin and patted his head gently. "Don't worry, Gob, everything will be alright. She's a strong dragon, she can make it."

Gothi continued to scribble on the ground, but this time it seemed that it was directed at Heather. Hiccup translated it once more. "Heather, Gothi says that you did a good job. You remained cool even though you had to do more than you're used to, you have potential for being a great healer, for both dragons and humans. With the proper instruction you could be of great help to Berk."

She looked at Gothi, and found a small smile on the old woman's face. Realization dawned on her face brightly. "Do you mean…? When she got a positive nod, she squealed in delight. Goblin glanced at her amusingly, he had no idea what they meant, though he had a hunch to it. He wanted to see his mate. For the moment, he ignored the humans as they continued talking and walked into the barn, followed by his hatchlings. There she was, Quinarth lay resting on top of her nest, curled up carefully with bandages wrapped around her chest. She looked so tired, but yet she was hanging to her life with all her might, she had much things to life for. When she saw her hatchlings and her mate coming in, she managed to smile at them. "Hey…"

"Mama!" the hatchlings immediately rushed towards their mother, and nuzzled against her, licking her face.

"Children." Goblin mildly scolded them. "Be careful, she is still hurt and needs rest."

The hatchlings did as their father told them and were more careful in how they greeted their mother. Goblin glanced at his mate. "How are you feeling, my love?" he inquired, approaching her and nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I'm okay, Goblin, don't worry…"

"I'm sorry about what happened…"

"You have nothing to apologize for-"

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it…"

Quinarth had an idea to why he felt like this, but she knew now was not the moment to remind him of that. She simply smiled back at him and nuzzled against him. "You didn't think I would have left you alone, did you?"

Despite his worry, he gave his mate a reassuring smile, watching fondly as their hatchlings tried to find a place to sleep next to their mother.

* * *

><p>Much later at night, when everyone as asleep, Goblin was the only one awake. He could not sleep, he was thinking over what had happened the past days. Reluctantly, Goblin silently rose from the nest and walked out of the barn, careful not to awaken his mate nor children. When he was outside, he flapped his wings and took off, heading towards the hill near the village. Once he saw the particular spot he was looking for, he dove down and landed in front of the patch of brown dirt, still intact. The place where he had buried the remains of his previous family.<p>

He sat down in front of the 'grave', staring down at it with a heavy heart. How long had it been ever since he was last here? It had been months ever since he came, and he felt ashamed that he had forgotten about them. His thoughts pondered on Quinarth; he had nearly lost her just like he lost Firefly, he was glad it wasn't the case. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her.

"Hey there."

Goblin didn't turn around, though he did reply. "Hey, Toothless."

Toothless sat down next to his friend, and glanced down at the grave. "You still miss them, don't you?"

"How wouldn't I? They were all I had, before I was frozen in that iceberg. When Dagur nearly killed Quinarth, I was afraid I would lose her too…"

"At least everything turned out alright. What matters is that everyone is safe and sound."

"And Syrilth… He _spoke_. He finally talked, I don't understand how come he talked until now. We tried for weeks and he never uttered a single word, but when we were in the island he called out for me…"

"Well, perhaps when he saw you were in danger he wanted to help you."

"Maybe…."

"Say, Goblin…" Toothless turned to look at him. "What do you think will happen in the future? I mean, Dagur doesn't know those night fury 'eggs' are nothing more than rocks'."

Goblin chuckled. "Hopefully he won't figure it out for some time."

"But if he does, he is certainly coming back for revenge."

"If he ever comes back we'll fight him together. I'm not letting him, nor anyone, bring any harm on my family, nor my friends, especially _not_ on Heather."

"Are you the same Skrill who said 'I'm not letting a human on my back'?" Toothless couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, things change."

The two dragons just stayed there for a while, without saying anything, glancing down at the grave solemnly. Just then, the Skrill noticed a small tiny sprout emerging from the ground. He saw this as a signal from his beloved Firefly, and their offspring, from the afterlife, that they were happy for him now that he had a new life, urging him to move on. A few minutes later, the sun started to rise, the dark sky tinting with red and yellow. Goblin smiled.

This was the beginning of a new day.


	18. Epilogue: The Beginning of a New life

"Heather! Goblin! Wake up!"

Heather let out a groan of dismay as she tried to hide further into her blankets and pillows, but Goblin was much more ready for the day and as soon as his human's mother called he was already stretching out his wings, letting out a big yawn, before glancing at Heather and purring softly.

"Mmmm… Five more minutes…" Heather groaned, but wasn't prepared when Goblin grabbed her blanket and pulled it off her, growling gently.

"Goblin!" Heather snapped sleepily, curling up into a tighter ball and covering her head with her pillow.

Goblin shook his head in dismay, and charged up the tiniest bit of electricity in his scales as he gently touched Heater's arm with the tip of his nose. Heather jumped out of bed at the feeling of the electricity running through her body, her hair even puffing out like cotton candy. Once she came back to her senses she glared at her dragon in dismay. "Goblin! That wasn't necessary!"

Goblin snickered and headed out for the window to go and see his mate and offspring. Heather sighed and got dressed, while trying to fix her hair. When she was done, she rushed downstairs and, after having breakfast with her parents, went outside with a bucket of mutton. Goblin was already there, anxiously waiting for his meal, his hatchlings in tow. Heather hadn't even approached when the hatchlings swarmed over her, letting out squeals and croons, flapping their wings wildly.

"Okay, okay, I got it." Heather laughed at the hatchlings' enthusiasm, and poured the mutton in front of the dragons. Goblin managed to snatch two legs of mutton before his hatchlings ate it all.

"Hey, Heather!" just then Astrid flew overhead on Stormfly, circling around the house. "We're going to have another race, wanna join in?!"

Heather glanced at Goblin, grinning. "What do you say, Gob? How about we win some races?"

Goblin let out a small growl of delight. Heather climbed unto the dragon's back, and he took off with a powerful flap of his wings. They flew over the village, and were soon joined by the other riders. Goblin and Toothless shared an excited roar, while the Skrill twirled around in the air, doing some acrobatics with Heather in tow, she laughed all the while.

He had to admit, this was never the life he expected to have, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
